Mysterious Secretary
by KuKu-luvs-u
Summary: she's a hit man, he's a rich and spoiled business man. what happens when Cagalli has to take down Athrun Zala. will she able to...AU...AXC COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Mysterious Secretary…**

**hope you guys enjoy**

* * *

Deep in the night of Orb, silence filled the neighbour hood of one of the richest man. All you could hear is the wind until… 

ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Sleep tight… now to get my money." said a blond, getting out of the house fast and jumped into her R34 Godzilla (A/N… I love that car…it's a skyline if you don't know)

The blond parked under a bridge. She sat in the car waiting for someone. About 5 minutes passed and a car pulled up right behind her.

"Finally" the blond muttered.

She got out of the car and 3 guys got out of the car behind her.

"Your job is done, now if you don't mind I need my money." The blond said to the 3 guys. One of then seemed to be the leader since he was in the middle and all those things what a leader should look like and the other 2 were the bodyguards holding a gun.

"Mmm why in a rush sweetie, don't you wanna have some fun first." The leader replied seductively.

The blond fumed by that remark. "Look, I'm not here to have some _**fun**_ with you, so just hand me the money" Blond said emphasising "fun".

"Fine, Lee…bring the money" the leader said to one of the bodyguards. Then back to the blond. "If no fun then how about you show your pretty face and give me you number and a name would be nice as well."

The blond caught the bag full of money and checked it if it was real, satisfied with the money. She looked up to the leader who was smiling at her.

"Rule number 1, I don't know your name and you don't know mine. Also we pretend we never met. Understood" she didn't wait for her reply, just left saying "Good now adios"

With that the blond jumped back into her car and went home, which is a mansion.

* * *

My name is Cagalli Yula Attha. I'm a hit man (or girl/woman which ever you prefer) at the age of 20. My parents died when I was young in age around 10. So I was left alone. But I was found by a man whom I called him master, showed me all the skills I need to become the best hit man. When I was 19, my master was caught by the police, but committed suicide. In his will, everything he had was passed down to me. So I have two identities, one as a hit man, which I don't use my name in and the other as Cagalli Yula Attha.

* * *

Cagalli (the blond) entered her mansion and was soon greeted by her butler Greeves. 

"So Miss Attha how was you mission?" asked Greeves. He knew Cagalli was a hit man or girl.

"Greeves how many time do I have to tell you, call me Cagalli not "Miss Attha", makes me sound old. Do I really look old to you?" said Cagalli in a childish way after sighing.

"Fine, so Cagalli how did the mission go?"

"Perfect. Got away in time and it was way too easy."

"Every mission to you is way too easy" Greeves chuckled at that. Cagalli looked at him and smiled. To her Greeves was more like a father than a butler.

Cagalli entered her room with Greeves following behind. It was silent in the mansion and no one spoke a word. Cagalli opened her walk in wardrobe. She pushed aside the dresses that were hanged and there was a secrete door but you couldn't see it since it was camouflaged well. Next to it was a photo of her family altogether. The only thing she had about them. She moved the photo aside and put her hand on the hand print things where it takes in you hand prints, and if it is the right hand print (which is Cagalli's) then the door will open.

"Welcome Miss Cagalli" the hand print thing said.

The secrete door led to a hidden laboratory. I can say it was HUGE.

"So Greeves, anything interesting happened while I was gone?"

Greeves was about to reply when Cagalli's hit man phone rang. She has a phone for hit man stuffs that can't be tracked down (just in case it's the police) and other phones for people who don't know she's a hit man at all.

"Hello"

"_Why hello my dear, I have a little job for you and it should take about 3 months."_ Replied a guy from the other line.

"Talk to me"

The guy chuckled. "_Well then his name is Athrun Zala, son of the current Chairman of PLANTS. I need you to take him down, so Mr Patrick Zala has no heir to be the Chairman and we'll do the rest."_

"Fine, but it costs you know"

"_I'm well prepared for that, how much?"_

"Since its three months and in PLANTS. About…a million and a half"

The other guy did a fake gasp. "_My dear that's so little, I'm sure you would want more"_

By that Cagalli fumed and the phone was about to be cracked but it didn't if Greeves wouldn't have stooped her at the right time.

"Don't joke while we speak business and a million and a half is enough"

"_O and one more thing while you doing the Zala mission, I need you to take some other people as well."_

"Fine you know my cell number I suppose (A/N…referring to the hit man cell) and the cost of taking other people will be dealt with over the phone later. Is that all?"

"_Sure dear I expect this done, or you my dear will be history."_

"Don't get your hopes up old man, even though I mess up, you can never catch me" Cagalli said in a low dangerous voice.

"_Mmmm feisty aren't we. Well that's about it, good luck my dear."_

"Good and for future reference never call me dear if you know what's good for you." With that Cagalli hanged up.

"Greeves can you pack about 3 months of clothes, I'm going up to plants."

"Right away by the way who's the guy/girl this time?"

"Chairman Zala's son, Athrun Zala."

"Mmmm interesting" with that he was gone but before he left he asked. "Where will you be staying and you can't take all these weapons, you'll be caught"

"Jeez Greeves did you forget I own a Mansion in PLANTS and I have the same weapons as here there o and you coming too."

Greeves chuckled. "I'm growing old _my dear_" with that he laughed more and left a fuming blond.

Cagalli calmed down a bit and left to set their passports.

* * *

The next day Cagalli and Greeves got onto the shuttle and they left for PLANTS.

"Here I come Athrun Zala" Cagalli said evilly while smirking.

* * *

**well this is it...well yea... **

**please reveiw**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mysterious Secretary…**

* * *

**New Secretary…**

Once Cagalli and her butler Greeves arrived in PLANTS, they headed straight to Cagalli's Mansion. After about half and hour, they finally reached their destination. Her Mansion in PLANTS was way bigger and Cagalli felt more at peace here than her mansion back in Orb. That's mostly because she's always out killing and preparing a plan for her next move in Orb. Hardly has she got a job that has to be done in PLANTS.

To her amazement, the mansion was neat and tidy.

"Wow, I thought this place would be rotting by now and a lot more dusty, but no." Cagalli said surprised.

"Well while you were out, I called my close friend Yuki, to clean this place up." Replied Greeves amusingly.

"Mmmm must be a clean freak. Seriously this place is HUGE!"

Greeves chuckled. "Actually you're quite right at that. Yuki is a clean freak"

"What would I do without you Greeves?" Cagalli joked as they made their way to Cagalli's secret laboratory.

This time her laboratory was hidden in Cagalli's personal bedroom. But there is another way in and that's through Greeves wardrobe. Another thing is that this laboratory is bigger than the one in Orb and its 2 story's high like the mansion. Greeves room is in the first floor and Cagalli's in the second. So they both have a chance to go in.

As they entered her laboratory, Cagalli went straight to the computer to do some research on Athrun Zala and to find a way to get close to him. While Greeves went to check if there was any missed calls from the old man (you know the one who wanted Athrun dead).

"Lucky you, no calls from the guy"

Cagalli sighed in relief. She was tired and didn't have time to kill someone.

"Good and Greeves any idea how to get close to Zala, I really wanna finish this fast and leave but this place is quite peaceful. I wonder how my garden is."

"Mmmm I must agree it is peaceful and as for your garden, well it's perfect as ever, got Yuki to check that up as well."

Cagalli smiled widely. She loved her garden. It was just like the temple where she lived with her Master.

After about 20 minutes of researching on a way to get to Zala, she gave up and groaned in frustration.

"That's it Greeves, there's not a single thing that can help me on this mission. This guy is seriously tight in protectiveness. How the hell am I gonna kill him?" Cagalli yelled, now angry at herself that she can't get to this guy.

Greeves who just got of the phone. "Well there is this job interview looking for a secretary for Mr Athrun Zala."

"OK first never call Zala Mr, he is my victim and job interview that could work." Cagalli replied happily this time and trailed off to the kitchen to get something to eat, obviously with Greeves following after checking the laboratory was securely locked.

* * *

**With Athrun…**

"Father I need you to do the interview for me. If I do it then I might not see the light of the next day." Athrun desperately trying to get his father to do the job interview for him.

"I don't get it why can't you do it?" (A/N…I decided to make Patrick a fatherly type and not the type from Gundam Seed)

"Hello, have you seen those crazy girls. Every time they see me, they wanna KISS me! And there is no way am I gonna to this interview."

"Fine but how would I know which girl or guy you want as a secretary."

"Girl father girl, I don't want a guy and I will install a hidden camera between some files and you will be wearing an ear chip, so I can communicate with you, Ok"

Patrick sighed. "Fine."

* * *

**Next Day…**

"Cagalli, Cagalli, ARGHHH MISS CAGALLI!!!" Greeves yelled over and over again trying to wake Cagalli up but sadly she won't.

Greeves thinking of ways to wake her up:

_Pour icy cold water all over her…__**no then she would kill me**_

_Call a young man and feel her…__**then I would be tortured (**__I think that's how you spell it) __**slowly and end up dying.**_

_Alarm clock…__**nahh she would break that and then go back to sleep**_

"AH-Uh got it" Greeves yelled as a light bulb appeared above his head.

Greeves pulled the cover away from Cagalli's body until it was fully removed and on

1 2 3…

"Hahahahahaha- stop -hahahah- please –hahahaha" Cagalli said as she panted from all the laughing when Greeves started tickling her.

Greeves finally stooped. "Well that sure did wake you up."

"Greeves I hate you. Why did you have to wake me up- AND O MY GOD" Cagalli screamed at the last part.

Greeves thought that it finally clicked to her that she's going to be late for her interview but no.

"DAMN IT GREEVES, IT'S ONLY 9:30AM AND YOU ARE TRYING TO GET ME UP ARGHHHH!!!!" Cagalli screamed. By now the whole neighbour hood would think she's a crazy maniac.

Greeves sweat dropped. "Actually Miss Cagalli, you are a tad bit late for you interview" Greeves said hesitating.

"O…ok. Why didn't you tell me then" with that Cagalli pushed Greeves out the door and got ready.

* * *

Finally Cagalli was ready for the job interview. She was wearing black baggy pants and a black to saying- BACK OFF BITCH.

When she walked downstairs, Greeves gave her a weird look

"What?"

"I'm sure you would want to change your top. It's not a good impression, since you are going for a job interview to be secretary of the Chairman's son."

"Arghh" Cagalli groaned and went back straight up to her room to change.

After about 2 minutes she came back down wearing another black top but this time saying- DON"T TOUGH WHAT YOU CAN"Y AFFORD.

She was once again greeted by Greeves downstairs.

"Is THIS better?"

In return Greeves just groaned.

"_What am I going to do with this girl"_ Greeves thought and went outside to get the car ready.

Not getting a reply Cagalli just shrugged and went to her car with a paper in her hand that's got the address of where the interview will take place.

Cagalli jumped into her car which is a R32 this time (still a skyline).

* * *

Finally reaching the building called Chairman Zala (A/N I don't know what else to call it so yea).

She walked in side and was greeted by a young man around her age.

"How can I help you" Asked the guy

"Hey umm…-"

"Kai. My names Kai"

"Well then my names Cagalli and I was wondering if you could show me where I get interviewed for that secretary job."

"Alright Cagalli just follow me"

With that Kai led the way to the elevator and up to the 5th floor. When they got out of the elevator, there was a huge and I mean huge line of girls, even gay guys applying to be Athrun Zala's secretary.

"Well this is it and good luck" Kai said in a hurry and left before Cagalli could say thank you.

"_Wow this is a HUGE line. ARGHH damn its gon take ages!!! ARGHHH what did I get my self into. Well better get in line before anyone else does" _Cagalli thought and went straight to the back of the line.

To her surprise the line was moving fast, REAL fast. Plus you could hear girls crying. Finally when she was second in line the girl in front of her turned around and faced Cagalli.

"Mmmm…what a freak, there is not way Chairman Zala will pick you as his son's secretary. I mean you're such an ugly bitch. Just look at your self EWWWW." The girl in front of her said.

Cagalli who was fuming, No ONE dared to call her a freak or a bitch.

"Look here you whore, the only freak, ugly bitch here is YOU, and if you ever take a look in the mirror you'll notice." Than Cagalli made an innocent face and brought her hand to her mouth and continued. "Oooops but u can't, because the mirror breaks and that's before you look at it." Cagalli now smirked as she saw the girl out of words and just turned around.

After about 3 seconds the door flew open and came out a crying girl, who jus ran away. "Next" came a voice from inside the room.

The girl who was in front of Cagalli went in, with her head held up high as if she's going to get the job.

"_I'd laugh if she got rejected"_ Cagalli said in her mind and chuckling to herself.

It was less than a minute and that girl came out crying and angry at the same time. Cagalli who just looked at her started laughing. The girl sent her a glare and ran off.

"Next" that voice came again. Cagalli wiped away the tears she got from laughing and walked in. she closed the door before she sat.

Once she was sited, she noticed that there was a hidden camera. "_What the hell. A hidden camera?"_

"Ok, I'm Chairman Zala and you are…"

"Attha, Cagalli Yula." Cagalli replied with pride.

"_OK this time we'll try something different."_ Patrick thought.

Patrick pressed a button on his telephone. "Bring in Kiki" then he just looked back at Cagalli who was giving him a weird look.

"Umm…aren't yo-" Cagalli was cut of by a crazy, weird, slutty woman.

"OMGSH, ONGSH, THIS IS ATHRUN ZALA'S SHIRT AND IT'S ALL MINE. ARGHHH IT SMELLS JUST LIKE HIM" she turned around to look at Cagalli "He's mine so back off" she hissed and with that she was off.

Patrick who was expecting Cagalli to get up and fight for Athrun's shirt but that didn't happen. Instead she was giving him the weirdest look ever.

Athrun who was looking at Cagalli through the hidden camera was really amazed.

"Ummm…not to be rude or anything Chairman Zala but…umm how can u say this…well I'm here to be your son's secretary not fight over your son's shirt with that crazy, mental, maniac, slut."

Patrick who was amazed that she is the first girl not to drool all over Athrun and fight for his shirt.

"I want her as my secretary" said Athrun to his father through the ear chip thing.

"Well Miss Attha you got the job"

"Uh? What you don't want to ask any questions."

"No that's not really necessary." He said to Cagalli and turned to some guys and told them that a secretary is chosen and tell the girls outside waiting to go away.

"_Well that was easy"_

Cagalli walked out of the room and was greeted buy angry girls.

"What" Cagalli Asked?

"How can chairman Zala pick to be Athrun's secretary." One of the girls called out.

"Yea you so ugly and you don't even look like a girl and no make up, what a freak" another girl called out.

Cagalli was fuming in her spot while the other people (not the angry fan girls) were watching what was happening. Even Athrun was watching since the door was wide open.

Cagalli then smirked. "I was born perfect and normal, unlike you people. I don't need make up and all that shit, like I said I was born perfect. Also as an advice you might wanna take your mask off, Halloween hasn't started yet, o yea I forgot that's you real face. No wonder you people need make up to make your self look pretty, but sadly you're no way near pretty even with make up on!" Cagalli hollered hotly and walked off.

The fan girls were red in embarrassment while the others cracked up laughing. Hell even Athrun and Patrick. It's unknown for them to laugh.

* * *

Cagalli entered her mansion and was soon showered by questions from Greeves.

"Jeez Greeves calm down, I'll tell you everything over dinner. First any calls from old guy?"

"Yes, he needs you to call straight away."

"Ok thanks" with that Cagalli went to her laboratory and called the guy.

"Why hello my dear"

"What do you want old man, and what did I say by calling me dear"

"Well if you are calling me old man then I can call my dear, unless you want to got with our names"

"No names, dear and old man is fine for now…"

"Good, now I need you to do something for me"

Before Cagalli could reply the door bell rang.

"Greeves could you get that" Cagalli asked

"Yes" with that Greeves went off

Greeves opened the door. When he did he was surprised to see Lacus and Kira smiling.

* * *

well thats about it... well what do you think will happen...will Lacus and Kira find out Cagalli's a hit man...

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

**Mysterious Secretary…**

* * *

**Engagement Party….**

**With Greeves…**

"Ahhh Lacus, Kira welcome" Greeves said as he opened the door wider for them to get in.

"Hey Greeves where's my sister?"- Kira, "Hi Greeves it's so nice to see you again, where is my soon to be sister-in-law?"-Lacus

Greeves jaw dropped at what Lacus said while Kira was blushing. Lacus was just standing there looking at them.

"Did I say something wrong" said Lacus about to feel guilty.

"NO, no-no" Kira and Greeves said at the same time and sighed in relief as Lacus was happy all over again.

"Well come on in, I'll go call Cagalli." As Greeves was about to go upstairs, lacus stopped him.

"No you stay here, I'll go call her"

Greeves started to panic, the laboratory was open. "N-no it's ok. I'll just do it. Won't be too long, hehe" Greeves replied in hesitation

Lacus annoyed gave him a stern, hard look. "NO WAY!!!" she yelled in a dangerous voice, and then she switched back an innocent voice. "Kira…could you take Greeves away for a minute while I go call Cagalli please…honeyyyy" Kira who just nodded and took struggling Greeves away.

* * *

"What do you want me to do?" Cagalli asked the old man, still on the phone

"You heard of Ginta Uzumagi right?"

"Yea, the drug dealer, what about him?"

"Well his payment is overdue for about 5 weeks I think and right now the only pay I can receive from him is his life. Could you do that for me tomorrow night?"

Just before Cagalli could answer, someone called her name.

"CAGALLI"

"_What the hell that sounded like-_ _O NO…LACUS"_ Cagalli thought while panicking.

"Hurry up old man, tell me where I can find Ginta?"

"Slow down my dear"

"HURRY YOU ASSHOLE"

"OK, ok, ok. He owns a club- Scorpio. You'll find him there, and the cost will be..."

"Just make it 50 thousand"

"WHAT!!! All you have to do is kill him!!"

"Yea but since he has a club and all, I have to come with a GOOD plan. Plus I just need to kill Ginta and he's got tight bodyguards. ."

"Fine, meet me at the park in Lily Street when you done."

"Ok is that all I have to go by"

With that she hung up. Cagalli heard Lacus entering her room, now she really panicked.

"Shit" She cursed

Cagalli didn't know what to do so with out closing the entrance to the laboratory, she got out and pulled the curtain so you won't be able to see the hidden room. Lucky for Cagalli that's when Lacus just entered the bathroom.

"Cagalli are you ok?" Lacus asked concerned.

Cagalli decided to ignore that question.

"ARGHHH LACUS how are you and did you know I was in PLANTS. Oh man it's good to see you again and where is that idiotic brother of mine." Cagalli said that in one breath while she was trying to push Lacus out of the bathroom but luck wasn't on her side…for now.

Lacus who eyes her suspiciously and went straight back in the bathroom.

* * *

"Ummm…Master Kira, I…umm... will be right back ok" Creeves said and without waiting for an answer, he was gone in a blink of an eye.

Greeves made his way to his room. Once he was in his room, he closed the door and locked it. He went to his wardrobe and opened the laboratory entrance. After that he walked to the second floor and to see that the other entrance was open but was hidden by the curtain. He walked closer and could Cagalli trying to stop Lacus from pulling the curtain away.

"Come on Lacus, I'm not hiding something let's just go."

"No way Cagalli I know you're hiding something, otherwise you wouldn't be stopping me from pulling that curtain."

"_Mmmm…better close the entrance or Lacus will find out" _Greeves thought and went to close the door just in time. It's a good thing the door doesn't make a noise when the door closes.

Cagalli started panicking.

"_Damn it, damn it, what the hell did I get my self into!!!"_ Cagalli cried out I her mind.

Lacus thought it was good chance to get Cagalli out of the way since she was too busy in her thoughts. She pulled Cagalli out of the way. Cagalli gasped as she was pulled away from the curtain.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Cagalli screamed when Lacus pulled the curtain.

The only thing they could see was a shower.

"_Mmmm…Cagalli must have gone stupid if she was hiding a shower."_ Lacus thought

_What the hell, what happened to my laboratory…Greeves! God I have to thank him big time."_ Cagalli thought in relief

"Well he-he-he let's…GO" Cagalli said in relief.

"Mmmm….OK….but- never mind, oks then lets go, Kira must be waiting." Lacus said but still suspicious about Cagalli.

With that Cagalli and Lacus were gone in a flash. Now that they all were downstairs with Greeves as well. As Cagalli saw Greeves, she mouthed a thank you to him and sat down opposite Kira and Lacus while Greeves went to bring some hot chocolate. While Greeves was getting the drinks, no one said a word out of Cagalli, Kira and Lacus. It was an awkward silence. Finally after about 5 minutes of waiting for the drinks, everyone attacked Greeves to get one.

Finally someone decided to break the silence.

"So Lacus, Kira, hoe did you know I was in PLANTS."

"Well we rang you in Orb but it said that, you will be in PLANTS for 3 months and as you know we live in PLANTS so we wanted to come personally and give an invitation to our engagement party that's tomorrow night." Lacus squealed in delight.

"O really- WHAT!!!" Cagalli creamed as she spit her hot chocolate out on Kira.

"HOW COME YOU GUYS NEVER TOLD YOU WERE GETTING MARIED" yelled Cagalli, sending then a death glare from time to time. She was really pissed off that they never told her.

"What? Kira I told you to tell her and did you?" Lacus asked Kira in shock that Cagalli never knew.

Kira who was just frozen in his spot.

"Kira" Cagalli said in a low dangerous voice as she walked up to him.

Hearing Cagalli, he knew he was in for it. "Umm…well you see it well might have slipped out off my mind." He said while scratching the back of his head.

Greeves who watching it all, was finding it really amusing especially what Cagalli did next.

One Cagalli was right in front of his face, she got the nearest thing that was in her reach (which was a book) and whacked it on his head.

"He-he-he" Kira said and was knocked out cold. Lacus who was surprised Cagalli even did that, at the same time angry at Kira who didn't even tell Cagalli, just walked off with Cagalli. Leaving poor Kira knocked out cold and a laughing Greeves.

"Hey Lacus?" Cagalli said

"Hmmm…"

"Congratulations"

"Thanks"

After about 2 hours later, Kira and Lacus left. As they left the house, Cagalli turned to Greeves and thanked him for closing the entrance to the laboratory or they would have found out that she was a hit man.

* * *

Athrun was sitting in his room, thinking about his new secretary until his phone got him off his thoughts.

"Hello"

"Hey Athrun, it's me Kira. What you doing?"

"Hey Kira, nothing much. How are you and Lacus?"

"O we good, hey tomorrow is our engagement party, can you come please. Lacus and I want you to meet someone."

"Sure but umm Kira…?"

"Yea?"

"PLEASE tell Lacus no more match-making I beg you."

Athrun heard Kira chuckle. "Seriously this one is hard to get. Plus even if you tried, you won't survive."

"Ha-ha very funny"

"Any way got'a go man, Lacus is calling me."

"Ok bye"

"Bye"

With Athrun hung up and started to think who would Kira and Lacus want him to meet.

* * *

They spent the rest of the day setting up a plan on how to kill Ginta. Since they were too busy on making a plan, they forgot about the engagement party. Suddenly Cagalli's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cags just to tell you, you HAVE to wear a dress.

"WHAT! NO WAY LACUS, WHAT DO THINK I AM- A FOOL!"

"Calm down Cagalli, all you have to do is wear a dress no big deal"

"No big deal! No big deal? Are you crazy, it is a BIG deal. You know I hate wearing dresses"

"Awwwww…Cagalli PLEASE!!!"

"No way Lacus, I'm sorry but there's nothing that can change my mind."

"How about…MONEY"

Cagalli's head jerked up at the word money.

"I'm listening"

Lacus chuckled. "If you wear a dress, I'll pay you, plus Kira and I want you to meet a friend of ours. He's real girl catcher."

"Mmmm…sure whatever and yea I'll take $150 plus Lacus?"

"Hmmm"

"NO match-making ok…or that friend of yours will seriously get hurt."

"Whatever, bye Cags"

"Cya"

With that Cagalli hung up. She went back to planning on a serious killing. While she was planning, she could feel Greeves eyes on her. She looked up to him to see him staring at her.

"What?"

"You seriously do have a thing for money don't you."

"No I don't, I just like to play around with them."

"Then what do you do with the money you get for killing."

"Well…half goes to charity and half to us."

"WHAT!!! You never told me, you give money to charity."

"Well you never asked."

Greeves just looked at Cagalli in disbelief. _"This girl does some serious thing and still her heart is in the right place"_

"So…ummm…aren't you going to shop for a dress for the party?"

"Nah…got one already, you know the one I used to kill that prostitute when was up here. She was so easy AND annoying."

"But we burned that because it blood stains all over it."

Cagalli stopped her work and looked at Greeves as if he's gone mad.

"You have got to be kidding me…right…please tell me you are kidding"

"Sorry Miss Cagalli but I'm not, guess you have to go shopping."

"No way, I'll just umm…order it on the computer…Yeah I can do that…cause there is NO way am I going shopping. Jeez Cagalli you're so smart."

"Umm...Cagalli before you go did you ever think that you mission is on the same night as the party."

"WHAT!!!!! O WHY ME. WHAY ME!!!" Cagall cried out.

"Greeves what the hell am i suppose to do?"

"Well I thought about it and well you can got to the party, but the after excuse yourself , then go kill the guy and when you back to the party and they ask where were you, then you can just say i got lost. good ne"

"Thats the weirdest plan i've heard, but hell it might just work. thanks Greves"

Greeves just shook his head and went to prepare dinner while Cagalli went to the computer to order a dress.

* * *

**Well do you think she will be able to do her mission and will Greeves plan work???**

Please review...


	4. Chapter 4

**Mysterious Secretary…**

**sorry about the late up-date...i was kind off busy**

* * *

"GREEVES, GREEVES, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" Cagalli yelled at the top of her lungs outside of her bedroom. 

"Miss Cagalli I'm just right here" Greeves replied plainly who was standing right beside her bedroom door. Cagalli turned around since she was facing the other way and shouting.

"Oh finally, any way have you seen the needles for killing NOT sewing?"

Greeves sighed, he thought that Cagalli might finally learn on how to sew but no.

"Top shelf, right hand corner? Said Greeves plainly again and walked off to make breakfast when they were suppose to have lunch.

The whole of morning Cagalli has been planning on how to kill the guy and going over and over again on her plan to get out of the party. To Greeves it was really annoying, she has been laughing each time she comes up with a plan to kill and then ends up hating it and finally she actually agreed to it, and jumped up and down the whole time like a kid.

"_I have to say, seeing Cagalli happy and acting so childish makes me happy, but what worries me is if she gets caught…then what will happen"_ Greeves thought in happiness then turned to sadness as he frowned all the way to the kitchen, thinking for a way to stop Cagalli from killing.

Cagalli walked back to her lab and searched for her needles where Greeves said it would be.

"Ah-ha, found you at last, you lil creep." Cagalli muttered to her self and walked out of the lab and put it on one side of her bed. The side where she put the needle was a small knife, fake skin to put around her collar bone, a black bag with a tight knee length jeans, mini boob tube, and black jacket, gloves and on the other side a plain black, strapless dress.

Cagalli went back the bathroom to close the lab entrance. When did everything, she sighed walked downstairs for something to eat.

"Hey Greeves, so what's on the menu today, I'm so hungry." Cagalli said as her stomach started rumbling. She blushed in embarrassment as Greeves chuckled.

* * *

**With Athrun…**

Master Zala, you suit is here and lunch is ready." Said Athrun's personal butler Haku (it's the only name I could think of, doesn't sound like a butler name, but o well)

"Yes, thank you Haku I'll be right there." Said Athrun as he made his way to the dining room with one thought in his mind.

"_Who would Kira want me to meet? O god I hope Lacus won't play match maker."_ Athrun thought with a little hope.

He walked to his dinning room and was greeted by the most annoying.

"O ATHY-POO" yelled a pink haired maniac who ran to Athrun and was about to hug him, but he moved away, so she hugged the air instead.

Meer (the pink haired manic) pouted and tried to act cute but to Athrun it was just playing freaky.

"Awwww Athy-poo…I just wanted to see how my soon to be husband is doing."

"_Husband? This woman has seriously lost it. No way in hell am I going to marry her"_ Athrun cried out in is mind while giving a look of disgust.

Athrun sighed. This girl has been after him ever since he was born. "Meer what are you doing here?" Athrun said, while trying to dodge every hug Meer tries to give him. Good thing he had a fast reflex.

"Come onnnnnnnnnnn Athy, one hug please" She said in a whining tone. "Or maybe we can take to the next level." She then said seductively.

"_Yup she's a slut in additional a whore, bitch and a whole lot of colour full things."_ Athrun thought giving her another disgusted look.

"Umm…Meer why don't you go to the beach near your house and I'll meet you there ok" Athrun said trying not to make his voice sound cracked.

"Really you will come?" Meer squealed

"_NOT!!!!" _Athrun said in his voice just like how Borat does it. He wanted to crack up there about his joke but took it easy.

"Uhh…yea I'll come" Athrun trying to sound convincing. With that Meer ran out the door, to her car and was off to the beach.

When Athrun was sure she was gone he sighed_. "I really wanna see the look on her face when I don't show up…but o well got an engagement party to go to_." Athrun stated happily.

* * *

**With Cagalli…**

"Mmmm that was nice…you make the nicest food Greeves. I LOVE IT!!"Cagalli squealed like a little kid when she was done with her lunch or breakfast. With that she left to get everything ready for the party and the mission. Greeves just chuckled at her retreating form.

* * *

**Cagalli's point of view… **

"I can't believe my idiotic brother's getting married with my best friend. This is so cool…I feel bad now for leaving half way." I said to myself as I walked into my room.

In the black bag that was sitting on my bed, I packed all the stuff I needed, like the clothes, weapons and all those stuffs. When I was done I went to take a nice long bath.

I felt great after my bath as if I'm a whole new person with out a worry, too bad I had a lot to worry about. My friends, family, and mission, they all are tiring but some how I can manage. Don't know how but I can.

I finished drying my self and went back to my room. I looked at the dress and had second thoughts coming.

"Arghhh damn it now I don't feel like wearing a dress. Why is it that you always have to wear a dress on this kind of occasions? Aren't jeans and tops just enough." I said all in one breath and then continued talking to myself but this time in my mind, as I still stared at the black dress.

"_If I could just get the hold on that person that even thought about inventing dresses.__** Yeah right what you gonna do, built a time machine, travel back in time, and kill the guy. **__Who you? __**You mind or conscious stupid. **__Okayyy…and now you start talking, what happened to you all the other times when I needed someone's help…someone like you…since you the "conscious" here. __**I was busy and showed up right now cause you'll need me later on…**__ yea what ever_

I then got out my thoughts and got my self into the black dress no matter how much I hated it.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V…**

Cagalli finished getting dressed. She walked to another wardrobe where she kept her shoes, when she opened it there was nothing there. Cagalli getting a little confused ran downstairs.

"Greeves?" she called out.

Greeves came out of nowhere. "Yes Miss Cagalli, and o my you look stunning, I'm sure all the guys will be head over heels." Greeves stated amusingly.

"Thanks" Cagalli a little embarrassed "any way…have you seen my shoes I can't fine them and what happened to my other shoes?"

"Ahhh yes you shoes, well you se I had to remove all your shoes in the closet just outside your room."

"Why?"

"Umm….I thought it would be better."

"Ok…" Cagalli said looking at him suspiciously, and then ran back up stairs.

Greeves still downstairs heard Cagalli opening the closet. He shut his eyes.

"_3…2…1"_

"GREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVES!!!!!!!!!

Then came a stomping Cagalli back downstairs and stood right I front of Greeves, who still had his eyes shut.

"Greeves…" Said Cagalli sweetly who was obviously pretending.

Greeves opened only one eye for a peek and so Cagalli in front of him, just looking at him…sweetly as if nothing happened.

"He-he Miss Cagalli…h-have you found…uhhh…those shoes you were looking for?" Greeves said rather hesitantly still with only one eye open.

"Greeves…?"

"Hmmm"

"Open your eyes puh-leeeeze" Cagalli said please like a little girl wanting her ice-cream.

Greeves opened his eyes and looked at Cagalli, who was still looking at him sweetly. Then he calmed down a bit at stared at Cagalli smiling now, thinking that she liked her new shoes.

"So how do you like you new shoes?" Greeves said proudly.

Cagalli who was still acting sweet. _"Gotcha"_ then her sweet little face turned to a dangerous glare that she sent to Greeves and then she blew up.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO WITH MY SHOES!!!!!?" Cagalli yelled all her anger out on that question that she bottled up for so long.

Greeves was whimpering at her outburst. "I-I-I…t-threw t-t-t-hem out" Greeves in fear.

Cagalli tried SO hard to calm her self down.

"And WHY did you do that?" Cagalli asked, you could tell that she was trying hard to calm down…but luck wasn't on her side. Then again she blew up.

"WHY…WHY, WHY, WHY, WHY…I NEEDED THOSE SHOES!!!" Cagalli cried out whining but anger still in her voice.

For that shout, Greeves had to cover his ears. "I had to, I'm sorry Miss Cagalli but you know…Lacus pays a good amount to replace your shoes with well…heels that match your dress"

"ARGHHHH…LACUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS!!!" Cagalli another yell.

Then finally she calmed down. "OK I'll wear those stupid shoes…for a price" she asked evilly to Greeves.

Greeves whose jaw dropped down, his eyes as big as plates.

"WHAAAAAT!!"

"You heard me" Cagalli with out a care

"B-b-but what for?"

"Girl gota get sumfing" Cagalli said with attitude.

Greeves eyes twitched. He now knew that she was just playing him for her sweet revenge on replacing her shoes and there's nothing he can do but give her the money that Lacus gave him.

"Fine" Greeves said in defeat. "You win" he then handed her the money.

"O honey, I always do" Cagalli then took the money of him. She then went to put a shoe on. She chose a black heel since her dress is black and lucky her, the heels weren't that eye, so she could walk in them with out a problem.

It was 6:30 pm and Cagalli was ready to leave. As she was about to open the door, she called out to Greeves.

"Greeves…?"

"Yes Miss Cagalli?" still sad of the loss of HIS money.

"Here" said Cagalli as she returned the money back. By that Greeves face lit up.

"You mean it" Greeves like a little kid.

"Yeah I was just fooling with ya"

"Wha?" Greeves confused, he then smiled. "Thanks"

"No problem." With that Cagalli was off to the party with her black bag.

When she went up to her car she remembered something and went back to the house. she rang the bell, and not too long after Greeves answered it.

"Now what?"

"Can you please bring all my shoes back because I know you haven't thrown them out."

"Why…"

"It's the first day of work tomorrow and I don't wanna fall every step I take." With that she was off…again

Greeves just sighed and closed the door.

* * *

**With Kira and Lacus…**

"Hey Kira…do you think…umm…-

"Oh no Lacus…not this again, no more match making."

"But Kira…Cagalli and Athrun make a perfect fit, Athrun hates girls who are too clingy, sluttish, you get the point and Cagalli is none of those. On the other hand Cagalli hates guys who are ignorant bustards and you know how Cagalli is. So they make a perfect couple."

"But Lacus…what if Cagalli finds out…she's gone get us killed…a slowly, painful…" Kira went on and on what Cagalli could do them and every time he thinks of one he winces in pain as if he can feel it.

"Don't worry…you know I'm like the master of this…so please help me" Lacus faking a cry

"Ahhh…Lacus please don't cry but…if this is what you want to do then…we'll do it" Kira sighed as Lacus jumped up and down in joy.

Over the next half hour, Lacus went over the plan on what they going to do to get Athrun and Cagalli together.

* * *

**With Cagalli…**

Cagalli still driving to Kira's place, I can say Kira and Lacus's are far. As she was driving she came to a stop. Next to her were some guys who were whistling at her in a black Subaru WRX with some white skulls on it. Caggali who had her window down, looked over at the guys and asked them for a race up to the next light and they happily agreed. Cagalli then put up her window (which was tinted black) and got ready for light to go green. The losers have to follow the winner until they stop, and then the winner tells the losers to do something for her.

* * *

Athrun who was in his car behind Cagalli's but he never knew. He watched as the 2 cars were ready to race. 

"_Idiots"_ Athrun stated in his mind with disgust. I guess he wasn't the bad type, just a good boy.

* * *

As the green light came, Cagalli boosted off. The other guys were coming first but Cagalli just stayed calm and smirked. 

Just as the next stop lights came into view, Cagalli went onto full boost and passed the WRX as if it was nothing. Hitting the breaks hard, she stopped and about 2 seconds later the other guys came.

Cagalli lowered her window and looked at the guys as she smirked evilly. The guys that weren't driving were looking at her in amazement and some with lust while the driver was beating the shit out of him because he lost…and that to a girl. That's not a good thing for a guy.

As the window lowered all the way down, Cagalli shouted over to them.

"Follow me, it won't be too long."

The other driver just nodded in defeat. Cagalli led them to Kira's house. The guy parked behind Cagalli's car. They all got out (Cagalli too) and introduced each other first.

* * *

Athrun finally reached Kira's house and looked in front to see, the same people that were racing each other. He looked at Cagalli. 

"_Mmmm…she seems familiar and what the hell are they doing here…they better not crash the party"_ Athrun thought, but when he finished thinking that the guys were leaving as for the blond, well she entered the house. Athrun just stood there trying to take everything in.

* * *

"So what do you want us to do?" 

Cagalli once again smirked evilly. "I don't getting my car painted…I want it metallic black with metallic red dragons on it…you know"

All the guys jaw dropped. "WHAT!!!! Are you crazy? Do we look like some rich freaks to you?" yelled one of the guys.

"No, but I know you own a shop where you get your cars done up. I'll drop by tomorrow bye" with that the guys left off in defeat again. Cagalli smiled and walked inside the house.

"

* * *

Kira and Lacus were trying to find Athrun and Caggali. Lacus looking for Cagalli and Kira for Athrun. They went separate ways and looked for the two.

* * *

**With Lacus…**

"_ARGHHH WHERE ARE YOU CAGALLI!! IF YOU DON'T SHOW UP, I'M GOING MAKE SURE YOU GOT NO MONEY LEFT."_ Lacus thought in her mind.

Lacus looked and looked but couldn't find Cagalli anywhere. She kept on, looking until she bumped into someone.

"OI…Watch where you- Lacus" Cagalli

"AH-HA found you at last and hello Cagalli, what do you think of the party."

"Well the party is great and I'm guessing you did the decorations and yeah I just came."

Lacus gave Cagalli a look of surprise. "How did you know I decorated the party?"

Cagalli gave her a weird look. "Lacus every decoration you put is pink, hell the whole room is pink."

Lacus blushed. "He-he you know mw…pink is like so cute." Said Lacus receiving another weird look form Cagalli.

"Forget that never mind…and Congratulations…plus where is that brother of mine." Cagalli looking around the room hoping she could find him.

Lacus laughed and led Cagalli to where they were suppose to meat.

* * *

**With Kira… **

"Hey Athrun over here" Kira yelled out to Athrun who was kind off lost.

Athrun turned around to where his name was called out. When he did, he spotted Kira and smiled. He started walking to him.

"Hey Kira…long time no see ne?"

"Yea man…so how are you doing?"

"I'm fine and congratulations and…where is Lacus?" Athrun curious

"O yeah lets go, we'll meet up with them now."

"Wait what? Them? Who's _them_" Athrun getting suspicious now.

"You know the person I wanted you to meet, any way don't worry its now match just want you guys to meet." Kira quickly reassured his friend by lying, by the look in his face clearly stating _if-it's-a-match-I'm-gone_.

"He-he-he don't worry it's not" Kira said quickly and pushed Athrun to where Lacus and Cagalli was supposed to meet him and Athrun.

Finally they got to their destination and saw Cagalli and Lacus chatting happily.

"_Hmmm…she looks familiar…o yeah that's right, she was racing with those other guys."_ Athrun thought

"Hey Lacus" Kira said happily to see Lacus and hugged her.

Cagalli came out from behind Lacus and punched Kira hard on the shoulder.

"OW! Cagalli what was that for" Kira in pain.

"O so that's what I get, I came to YOUR damn party and you don't say hi to your sister. You no god of a-

"Hey, it's a formal party so watch the language and I was about to say hi but no you just come and punch me."

"O well…no how's my baby brother doing" Cagalli said once again happy and gave a hug at Kira who was growling when she said baby brother. Athrun just stood there confused and amazed.

"Fine and I'm the older one" Kira stated proudly. But only receiving a yeah-whatever look. Kira sighed.

"O yeah Cagalli meet my friend Athrun…Athrun Zala and Athrun this is my twin sis Cagalli Yula Attha."

Athrun confused. "_Twin's? But they don't have the same last name."_ Athrun thought staring at Cagalli.

"_Hmmm…not only did I see her outside with those guys…but it feels as if I've seen her somewhere else as well and that name…where have I heard it before." _Athrun thought again

"_He looks so familiar…as well as that name." _thought Cagalli and saw that the guy was staring at her. That angered her.

"What" Cagalli hissed. That brought Athrun out of his thought.

"O…O sorry, hi"

"Hmmm…hey" now that they were conversing Lacus and Kira left to spy on them.

"_He looks familiar but where have I seen him? O yeah now I remember that guy I was supposed to kill and my boss…wait What!!!" _

"_She looks like my….secretary…no wait THAT is my secretary…WHAT THE!!!"_

Athrun and Cagalli looked at each other in disbelief.

"YOU'RE MY BOSS" "YOU'RE MY SECRETARY" they said in unison.

Kira and Lacus who was spying…were lost to the days. Finally they got out of it and decided to leave them alone while they go get the other and re-unite…since Cagalli hasn't seen her friends in a loooooooooong time. (Hope you know what I mean and if you don't it's Shiho, Yzack, Dearaka, Mirialia and Nicol)

Athrun and Cagalli finally got over their shock and started conversing normally. A while later every one re-united and now it was half way thought the party and you know what that means.

"Hey guy's I forgot to get something…I'll just head back home and get it ok" Cagalli said as everyone nodded, but Kira was about to protest, Lacus stopped him.

"But?" Kira

"Wait Kira…we'll tell Athrun to follow her and make sure she's ok" Lacus

"But…"

"NO buts…please" Lacus faking another cry.

"OK, OK, OK fine have it your way." Kira said as he looked around to find Cagalli but she was gone. He turned to Athrun, who was beside him.

"Hey Athrun?"

"Yeah"

"Can you follow Cagalli and make sure she's ok…bacuse it's deep in the night and I don't want my sister…my sister…ummm…being raped…Yeah raped. He-he"

"Ummm…ok I guess that's good explanation but why can't you go" deep inside Athrun wanted to go

"Well…uh…-

"He's with me so please Athrun" Lacus

Athrun sighed fine.

Athrun got up and left when he got out, he saw Cagalli unlocking her door. So he made a run for it to his car. He got inside fast and followed Cagalli as she was now on the rode driving to the club.

During the ride Cagalli felt someone was following her. Athrun was just behind Cagalli (Cagalli didn't know). Cagalli followed her instincts and was positive that someone WAS following her.

She looked through her dash-board and took out a pocket mirror. She pretended that she was just applying some make-up but she doesn't have any since she hates those things. as she was pretending she reflected the mirror to the back so she can see who was following her.

Not getting any suspicious faces, she was about to put the mirror back until she got a glimpse of Athrun.

"Kira…" Cagalli growled "Damn it now what am I going to do.

Athrun didn't know he was caught but kept on following Cagalli. On the other hand Cagalli was still thinking of a plan. Then she finally got it. As the light went green, Cgalli made a u-turn and headed for her home.

Once she was home she parked the car in the driveway and went inside the house taking the black bag with her. Athrun just parked in the side-paths.

"Miss Cagalli…you're early home, how did the mission go?" Greeves asked in surprise.

"Change of plans Greeves…looks like my brother decide to tell my boss to follow me."

"Aww how- wait what? Your BOSS to FOLLOW you?"

"Yeah and now I got a good plan to take this mission down and if you don't mind…can you make up a present, so that I could make it seem like I actually got something from home?"

"Sure" said Greeves and went off to rap a present.

Cagalli went to her room and changed into what she was suppose to look like when doing the mission. When she was done, she looked at herself in the mirror. She wore the tight black pants, a mini (midriff) boob tube, under a black jacket that was un-done, black boots, black wig-shoulder length, fake skin around her collar bone and neck, a hidden pocket knife attached inside one of her sleeves of the jacket and a pin stuck in to pants with the jacket hiding it.

She walked downstairs to see Greeves holding the present.

"Wow…you look like a prostitute" Greeves in amazement.

"Wow thanks I'm really flattered." Cagalli sarcastically

"Good to know…good to know" Cagalli just shook her head.

"Now can you keep the present here till I come back, and when I'm back I'll take the present in my true identity. So that Athrun guy will be staying here all the time waiting for me to come out, ok?"

"Ok" Greeves nodded. With that Cagalli went out the door shouting.

"TELL CAGALLI I'LL BE RIGHT BACK AND I'M TAKING HER CAR." With that Cagalli in disguise went to the club Scorpio. Athrun just sat and waited in the car for Cagalli.

Cagalli finally reached the club. She walked inside and was looking for her target. After about 5 minutes of looking she found him in a corner surrounded by girls who were feeling and kissing him.

"Mmmm…I guess he's not that bad looking…too bad that has to change soon when you don't have blood left in your body." Cagalli muttered to herself.

She walked to the guy and stood in front of him, when Ginta saw her, he drooled. He told the girls that were all over him to fuck off as fast as he could. Cagalli only smirked.

"My, what a pretty sight, it would be prettier to see what's those cloths of yours are hiding" Ginta smirking seductively.

Cagalli another smirk playing her lips. "I'll be happy to show…but privately…I'm kind of shy to ride you on in public." Cagalli seductively

Ginta still smirking. "I was going for look and touch but I guess riding me won't hurt, my office is up stairs…is it ok to turn you on there"

"Office? O darling it's my fantasy to have an office sex" Cagalli obviously lying.

"Well then" Ginta getting up "Let's go" Ginta said as he wrapped his arm around Cagalli's waist and led her to his office. When Cagalli felt Ginta's arm around her waist, she was about to yell at him but stopped and remembered why she was doing this.

Once they got in the office, Ginta immediately locked door, pushed Cagalli and aimed for her neck as he kissed, lick and bite the fake skin. Good thing it was on good or it will come off. While Ginta was too busy with Cagalli's lips, Cagalli took the pin out and stabbed into his neck at the right place to get him unconscious.

Ginta fell (still unconscious), Cagalli then took out her knife and put on her gloves that were hidden in a jacket pocket.

"Now where would you want it?" Cagalli deciding on how to kill the guy. She finally decides and stabbed it into his heart.

She took the knife out and saw the blood come out of its body fast. She moved away so she couldn't get any on her or shoes.

"_Fools"_ Cagalli thought as she took of her pants and cut it short with the knife. with her hair she made it look like it's now shorter then before. Then she took off her jacket and hid the part of pants she cut of in it. there was a mirror in the office, so she went to look at her self in it. she lookde like a whole different person wearing different clothes.

"Perfect" She muttered to her self...happy about her whole new look.

as she was about to walk outside, she hid a knife under her jacket that she was holding. she opened the door and saw 2 boyguards standing. With a fast move, she kicked one in the dick and stabbed the other one. While one of the bodyguard was still on the ground, she took her chance and killed him fast. it was good thing that Ginta's office is upstairs and down the hall...so there won't be any witnesses to what she just did. she took of her gloves and hid it as well and walked out the club to her car. From there she headed home.

"Mission accomplished" Cagalli said happily.

* * *

**With Athrun…**

"Arghhhh, what the hell is taking her so long?" Athrun asked himself. He has been waiting for about an hour now and still she hasn't come out. Athrun still staring at her house got him a little tired and soon he was fast asleep.

Cagalli reached her mansion and noticed that Athrun was sleeping. She felt sorry for the guy that Kira made him do this. So she parked her car inside and went back to her true identity, then walked up to Athrun's car and knocked on the window.

Athrun stirred a bit from hearing a knock. Then another knock came and he was now fully awake and looking at cagalli. He opened the door and stepped outside. Cagalli wanted to act angry at him for following her but decided not to since it was all Kira's fault.

"What are you doing here?" Cagalli calmed.

"Um…well you see-

"Forget it, and are you still going to Kira and Lacus's party?"

"Yeah?"

"OK then let me get the present and we can go." Cagalli was about to leave but Athrun stopped her.

"Wait! What do you mean 'we'?"

"Well I'm going back too, so take one car instead of 2…duh" Cagalli totally forgot about that he was his boss and just kept on going.

"So I will be back and don't even think about taking off with out me." She got a nod "good" with that she went to grab the present and then they were off to the party again.

* * *

**well i hope you liked it...**

**now if you don't get it why Cagalli changed her appearance again, it's because someone can see her coming downstairs and then find out Ginta and all are killed. so to the police that person will give a different description. plus if she didn't change, then that description on how she lookd will go on the new's and Athrun might see it...knowing he saw her at Cagalli's house...that getting Cagalli involved.**

**Sorry if you still don't get it...but that's the easiest way i can come up with...**

**well pleases review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mysterious Secretary…**

* * *

The engagement party went great and Lacus was so happy to see Cagalli and Athrun come back together and blah blah blah…

**Next Day…**

"Miss Cagalli you might want to wake up…you are 5…4…3…2…1 now 5 minutes late for your work…and might I say it's the first day and being late on the first day is not a good thing…" Greeves said and looked at his watch when he was counting back from 5. When Greeves didn't get a reply, he pulled away the blanket. Greeves eyes widened in surprise there was no Cagalli there…just some pillows to make it look like she was sleeping and a note on top of a pillow.

Greeves picked up the pillow and read it.

_Dear Greeves,_

_By now you know that I'm not in my bed or the house. I left when you were cooking breakfast and when you weren't looking I took a piece of toast…so you don't have to worry about me having breakfast and thank you for bringing back my shoes…and by the way I can't wait to come home tease on how you fell for my trick!!!_

_Cagalli…:_

Greeves amused…not surprised "O it's on…it's on..."

* * *

**With Cagalli…**

"Damn it…there's no parking" Cagalli cursed to herself. She was at the parking lot looking for a place to park but had no luck. She was about to turn into left to enter into another rows of cars, but a black Mitsubishi EVO 7 sped past her without even using the indicator.

"_Mental Note: find out who the hell owns an EVO 7 and give them a piece of my mind."_ Cagalli made a mental note. Finally Cagalli found a parking for god knows how long. She checked the time and it was 9:25.

"SHIT!!! I'm late…stupid parking." Cagalli once again cursed and hurried of into the building.

* * *

**Athrun… **

Athrun was peacefully doing his work …until his office door slammed open and a girl with white see through mini skirt and a white tank top…any one that looked at her would know she's a whore.

"Hey baby…how about we hit this new hotel…it says it's good for couples taking it into the next level…what do you say..." the random girl said seductively.

"If you don't leave than well…I'll do the pleasure from throwing you out." Athrun stated coldly not taking his eyes of his work. One thing about Athrun is that he's an Ice Prince. He hates girls who only wants him in bed…sure he's the goody type…but he has a cold side as well. Also he hates his own fan club. Dearaka used to praise him for having a fan club full of girls…but now that he has Milly, he stopped.

The random girl started to cry and ran out…she slammed the door closed. Athrun hearing the door slam close, he sighed. He looked at the clock and it was 9:25 am.

"She's late" Athrun mind of sad…and he didn't even realise.

* * *

**Cagalli…**

"_SHIT, SHIT, SHIT"_ Cagalli cursed in her mind over and over again. She was now finally on the same level where Athrun's office was. She practically ran all the way to his office and with out knocking she slammed the door open and stopped to get her balance while panting.

Athrun heard a slam…again; frustrated with all the slamming he looked up and saw Cagalli panting hard.

"_Must've ran all the way up here"_ Athrun thought

"Well it's about time you show yourself at work." Athrun who was looking at her.

Cagalli lifted her head up and faced Athrun who was just looking at her. She narrowed her eyes and snapped back.

"Well it's not my fault! If it wasn't for your crappy car park I wouldn't be late."

"You do know there is a reserved car park for my secretary."

Cagalli who looked at him with an annoying expression. "Well thank you Mr Genius and why didn't you tell me this earlier and talking about car parks or whatever…WHO THE HELL DRIVES A BLACK EVO7!!!" Cagalli said sarcastically until she started yelling at the second half of her sentence.

Cagalli was now red in anger at the thought of the asshole driving the EVO7. she looked at Athrun who was smiling.

"Why I do" Athrun proudly and then even more proud he continued. "And there was this guy who was in a R32...i'm guessing that's one of those boy racers jealous, so I boosted it right pass them and they probably drove off seeing there's no match for them here. Idiotic guys seriously."

Cagalli narrowed her eyes. "_That asshole is the one driving that EVO…and did he just say I was a guy…damn it only my windows are tinted black not the place where I see the road from!!!!!"_

"And how did you know that a guy was driving that R32." Cagalli replied calmly but seriously she wanted to kill him right now.

"Well…who ever drives a R32 are guys…and that I know." Athrun was about start talking about her work but stooped him self as he saw Cagalli get redder. He thought she looked cute that way.

"_God…what the hell am I saying." _Athrun thought.

"You…" Cagalli in a low dangerous voice and then exploded already forgotten that Athrun was her boss. "YOU ASSHOLE! THAT 'IDIOTS' CAR YOU PASSED WAS MY CAR AND ARE YOU SAYING THAT WHO EVER OWNS A R32 ARE GUYS…DO I LOOK LIKE A FREEKING GUY TO YOU!!!" Cagalli yelled all her anger out.

Athrun was speechless, stared at her with shock.

"Wait…you?" Athrun pointing at Cagalli. "Were the one driving that car?" Athrun still in his shock.

"Oh nahh…my dead pet was driving it" Cagalli sarcastically "Of course I was driving it, what do you think I just said." Cagalli snapped back irritably.

"well…he-he sorry umm-" Athrun just remembered he's her boss and well he's not supposed to be acting like this. "OK, this conversation is over" Cagalli was about to reply but Athrun beat her to it.

"Cagalli-

"That's Miss Attha to you" Cagalli hissed in hate. Athrun just sighed

"Ok Miss Attha we will forget what has happened and move on with what you are required since you are to be my secretary."

"Whatever." Cagalli said as Athrun sighed again

"Well since you are my secretary…we will start off by getting to know each other…basic stuff."

"I don't know depends on what you want to know about" Cagalli now suspicious.

"As my secretary I have to know where you live, lifestyle if you're good enough to be my secretary."

"Weren't you supposed to do that while I was on my interview?"

"Hn…I guess my father forgot."

"_Bullshit…"_ Cagalli thought. "Ok…so what do you wanna know?" Cagalli asked back to her cold tone.

Athrun wasn't surprised; it was his fault she's being like this.

"We'll go to a coffee shop or-

"No let's go to my house and that way you'll know where I live" Cagalli already having a plan in her mind.

"Umm….ok…lets go…let me just get my car and-

"I'm driving Zala..." Cagalli said and started walking away saying something real low. "And I'll show you how this girl rides" Athrun heard that…having good hearing skills and all.

They both walked to Cagalli's car. Once inside Cagalli started the engine and blasted the radio. In her dashboard she had a tones of Cd's, she didn't like the one that was playing do she took out one of her Cd's and put it on… the first song was What I've done by Linkin Park. With that they were off.

Once they arrived at her house. Cagalli parked her car in the driveway. The got out and Cagalli lead Athrun to the front door. She knocked.

"Don't you have the key to your house…I mean mansion" Athrun asked but still kept his status high.

"I do but I left it inside."

"Do you live with someone?" Athrun stated in hate.

"In a matter of fact I do" Cagalli said and the door opened to reveal a surprised Greeves.

Greeves looked at Cagalli and said teasingly. "Ahhh…Back so soon…didn't they like you and just fires you?"

"Very funny Greeves...this is Zala my boss." Cagalli nodded towards Athrun…who was still standing outside.

"Well nice to meet you Mr. Zala, I'm Greeves Cagalli's butler but to her I'm more like a father and she more like a daughter to me…" Greeves said as he bowed

"Nic to meet you too" Athrun who bowed as well.

"Please come in" Greeves said to Athrun and then yelled to Cagalli who was in the kitchen. "Miss Cagalli some hospitality you're showing to our guest who is your boss you know."

"Oh…put a sock in it" Cagalli yelled back. Athrun who was standing feeling left out and confused.

Greeves turned to Athrun and lead him to the lounge. Cagalli was already seated there with an apple that she was eating. She stared at Athrun and Greeves as they came into the lounge. Athrun was seated opposite Cagalli and Greeves was in the kitchen making a hot drink for Athrun and two cold drinks for Cagalli and him. No one talked until Greeves came in with the drinks. The room once silence while drinking whatever they were drinking.

Just as Athrun was about to say something the door bell rang.

"I'll get it" Cagalli said quickly. Seriously she didn't want to stay in that room any longer…it was getting boring as.

Any way she ran to the door and opened it. There stood a brown-haired with ruby eyes man holding a bag.

Cagalli rolled her eyes at him and snorted. "Speak of the devil…what did you do this time? Sleep with a stripper."

"Hi to you too and No I did not sleep with a stripper…they just found all the drugs I kept in my closet."

"Jeez Shinn…you cause your parents a lot of shame…Tsk, tsk…o yeah how long you staying this time"

"What do you think?" Shinn replied

"Yup you never going back and Shinn you're like 20 years old and still living with your parents plus you were accepted to that Oxford and you turned that opportunity down just to be a drug dealer."

"They're cool you know."

"Uhh…no…I just Killed a drug dealer yesterday and if you do this as well…someone would want you to be killed and ask me obviously."

"But you're not gonna do it or I'll tell everyone that you were the one who killed Ginta." Shinn said mockingly. Cagalli using her ninja speed was right behind Shinn holding his both arms behind him and kneed him to the ground.

"Arghhh" Shinn gave a low scream but not loud enough for everyone to hear.

"One word Shinn…al it takes is one word and you've signed your death." Cagalli said in a low dangerous voice and let him go. Shinn dusted himself off and backed away from her.

"What I was just kidding" Cagalli said in a playful tone and then yelled out. "GREEVES!! LOOK WHAT WE HAVE HERE."

"COMING" Greeves yelled back. Finally Greeves came in and saw Shinn.

"Ahhh…Mr. Asuka. What did you do now? Sleep with a stripper."Greeves asked as he grinned.

Poor Athrun was all left alone in the lounge. Any way back to Cagalli, Shinn and Greeves.

"Why does everyone have to say that I slept with a stripper?" Shinn said totally annoyed.

"Err…because last time you got kicked out was because you were with a stripper in the same room but didn't do anything." Cagalli said in a obvious tone.

"Oh" Shinn

"Umm…Miss Cagalli, Asuka- Greeves was saying but Shinn cut him off.

"Please call me Shinn, Mr. Asuka sounds too old and I mean...way old."

"OK then…well it feels like we are forgetting something." All three of them started to think what they forgot.

"Greeves I think that you are r- ZALA!!!" Cagalli was about to say that Greeves was wrong ut then she remembered that Athrun was in her mansion. she ran back to the lounge to find Athrun sitting there about to all asleep. Greeves followed Cagalli and Shinn was just standing at the same place confused.

* * *

**well thanks for all the reviews and all and yea...**

**Please Review...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mysterious Secretary…**

**Mmmm this chap seems abit dodgy to me but let's see what you think**

* * *

**Shinn that asshole...**

Cagalli saw Athrun about to fall asleep. She looked at him, taking in all his features.

"_He looks so calm and sort-off cute- WAIT what the hell are you thinking Cagalli…this is your victim." _Cagalli shook her head and smiled evilly. Right then Greeves came in and not long after came Shinn. Shinn didn't notice Athrun…well not yet.

Greeves and Shinn just stood there with a confused expression and looked at what Cagalli was doing. Athrun was too tired to even notice that Cagalli, Greeves and Shinn were in the same room as him.

Cagalli looked through her cd's. _"Mmmm…which one should I pick...A-HA…Linkin Park!!?" _Cagalli thought and looked through all the albums she had of Linkin Park.

She finally chose the album 'Minutes to Midnight' and put it on the CD player. She was glad that one of the speakers was right next to Athrun's ear. Greeves was looking at Cagalli with horror while Shinn was smirking.

"_Oh no she wouldn't" _Greeves thought and then Shinn thought "_Now that…I wanna see"_

Cagalli played track 6 which was what I've done. She started the song by playing it real low so only she could hear it, when the song was about to go loud (you know all rocky and all) she out the volume on full blast.

"_OH NO!!!" _Greeves screamed in his mind and covered his ears, Shinn still smirking. The Music blasted hard in the mansion and Athrun jerked out of his seat scared to death. He thought he was about to have a heart attack.

He looked around the room and found Cagalli and an unknown guy laughing while Greeves was looking somewhere else as if nothing happened.

Athrun was the patient type so he waited till all the laughter died down. It was about 5 minutes later the laughter died

"So- Athrun said but was cut off by Cagalli and the unknown guy laughing again. they stopped a while after so Athrun decided to continue with his sentence.

"So a- again he was cut off. He couldn't take anymore and yelled.

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!!!" Cagalli and Shinn stopped laughing and stood up straight, and then Cagalli threw the remote to Shinn.

Athrun calmed down and looked at Cagalli who just pointed at Shinn and Shinn pointed to Greeves who pointed it to Cagalli. When Greeves pointed to Cagalli, Shinn did the same. Now everyone was looking at a fuming blond.

"Unfaithful freaks" she muttered.

She tried not to make eye contact with Athrun.

"Caga-

"Attha" Cagalli corrected him; she sure didn't like it when people called her by her name without her approval. Athrun sighed.

"Attha…did you do this?"

Cagalli didn't like admitting defeat, but this time she didn't have a choice, so she just nodded.

"Why?" Athrun asked.

"Well I tried waking you up…and plus I didn't want to touch you and all so the only way I could think of was well you know…" Cagalli lied as she smirked thinking of the look on his face, but no one could see her face because she had down low good.

"What? But I'm not a heavy sleeper, how can you say you tired waking me up when I didn't even hear you."

"_Heavy sleeper huh? Well not today"_ Cagalli thought

"Well sooooryyyyy….but you didn't wake up so I had to do what I do best."

"And that's?..."

Cagalli then smirked again and looked up dead straight into his eyes.

"You don't wanna know" Cagalli said and then "Now let's go back to what we really came here for."

"Ok…and that is?" Athrun pointed to Shinn.

"O that's Shinn my f-

"Boyfriend" Shinn cut her off

"WHAT!!!!" both Cagalli and Athrun yelled then they looked at each other.

"Ummm…y-e-yeah…he's uh…m-m-y b-boyfriend...he-he-he" Cagalli said stuttering and making a mental note to kill Shinn when Athrun's gone.

"Oh…so this is the guy you were talking about living with" Athrun said disappointingly to Cagalli.

"Uh?" Cagalli no confused.

"You know you said you lived with someone."

"O-Oh yeah yea…Ummm…lets get to work shall we" Cagalli said trying to change the subject.

After about 5 hours of getting to know each other mostly Cagalli and going through all the terms and conditions, Cagalli was wasted to the days.

"Hm-mm…Uh-huh…yeah ok…ok…ok…OK!...bye" Cagalli closed the door. Seriously it took ages to get him out of the house…it seemed like he was making up all kind of things just to stay in the house and he wasn't even looking at Cagalli. All he was doing was talking to Cagalli and looking at Shinn as if he did something wrong.

"So…what now" Cagalli said to Greeves and Shinn as she walked into the kitchen.

"Umm….Cagalli you just had the chance to kill the guy right there and now…why didn't you?" Shinn asked.

"How do you know?" Cagalli asked and Shinn just looked at Greeves who was looking at her.

"Well I have 3 months and I wanna make it slow and painful…plus I have a problem too."

"What is it?" Shinn asked

"He's….he's…Kira's best friend, and you know how best friends are important to Kira…plus I don't want to see him hurt."

"Oh" Shinn said slowly and then "Well if you need help…I'm here." Shinn said as he got up and was about to leave but Cagalli held him back holding his shirt.

"OH no you don't. What was the deal about being my boyfriend?" Cagalli asked dangerously and by now Greeves was out of the kitchen, Shinn gulped.

"Ummm…well you know…just you know…"

"No…I don't know"

"Aww…come one Cagalli it was just a joke."

"THEN WHY AM I NOT LAUGHING!!! YOU FREAKIN ASSHOOLE…DO YOU KNOW NOW I HAVE TO CHANGE ALL MY PLANS I HAD FOR HIM JUST BECAUSE YOU TOLD HIM I WAS _**YOUR **_GIRLFRIEND!!!" Cagalli exploded and slammed Shinn to the wall and pinned him there, while grabbing a knife from the counter.

Shinn looked at the knife in her hand and got scared. He thought he was about to pee.

"I'm sorry ok, I'm sorry…I never knew…I'll do anything promise…please Cagalli just don't kill me…I still have to propose to Stella-

"WHAT!!! You are proposing to Stellar and you never told me…you asshole." No Cagalli was really angry

"Ummm…I thought it wasn't important."

"You dumb ass she's like a sister to and you say I wouldn't find it important. This is like about her life and I swear when you guys get married and you're still in drugs business and you lil gang puts one hand on Stellar I will kill you…you hear me ASUKA!!!" with that Cagalli stormed out of the Kitchen and into her lab.

Shinn was now on the ground praying to god for not ending his life too soon.

* * *

**well thats for today...and i know its short but i find long chaps kind of boring now...plus i didn't have time**

**so sorry...really**

please review...


	7. Chapter 7

**Mysterious Secretary…**

* * *

The next day Cagalli wasn't really in a good mood. She was still pissed at Shinn and Greeves just made it worse. He woke her up and 5am just to watch one of his favourite commercial. Stupid I tell you, but that's not the real reason. If Greeves wouldn't have woken up earlier, she'll be late for hours.

Cagalli walked- no correction; she stomped her way to her desk that was right outside Athrun's office.

Athrun was busy on the phone but was distracted as Cagalli slammed her files on her desk. Seriously you could hear that like miles away. Athrun put the phone down and walked out the door to see Cagalli banging the table with her fist.

"Ummm…Attha?" Athrun asked concerned.

"WHAT!!!" Cagalli snapped and then realised that it was Athrun, started apologising over and over again.

"I'm so, so, so sorry…I'm really not in a good mood, Sorry Zala" she said and squeaked out the last part.

Athrun was amused. First she was like a angry/ crazy maniac and now she was apologising.

"Mmmm…its ok now, could please sort out all the meeting that I am to have today and if you finish early….sort out everything else for the week."

"Uh?!"

"Athha…you are my secretary…this is what you do."

Cagalli the just remembered that she was a secretary. She nodded and went to work. Athrun sighed and went back inside his office. Just as his door closed, 2 body guards who came out of nowhere were now in front of Athrun's door…guarding it.

Cagalli quirked an eyebrow at them. She tried to get their attention but all they did was look straight ahead.

"Wei-erd freaks." Cagalli mumbled and went back to work.

10 minutes into work the phone rang. Cagalli answered it.

"Hello, Zala's secretary speaking how may I help you?"

"_Yes I'm like my Athy-poo's poo bear, could like talk to him"_ Said a high as pitch voice over the phone. Cagalli had to take the phone away from her ear just to hear the random girls crap.

"What?" Cagalli totally confused.

"_Oh gosh some secretary…I'm like Athrun's fiancé, can I like talk to him. God it's getting so hot" _saying as if she's sexual aroused from the mention of Athrun's name

Cagalli didn't like the mention of fiancé. In a cold voice she replied.

"Ok whatever…don't get your pussy stinking" she said to the girl over the phone who just gasped at what Cagalli said. Cagalli dialled a number and spoke again

"Zala you have a call in line 2"

"_Thank you"_ Athrun said. He pressed 2.

"Hello"

"OMGSH I"S R- Athrun hanged up as fast as he could. He then dialled up another number.

"Yes Zala what can I do for you?" Cagalli asked in a cold voice…still not getting over the fact that he has a fiancé.

"You do know I don't have a fiancé right?" Athrun said in a calm voice, but inside h wanted to explode like he always does…but something was stopping him.

"Oh……………." Cagalli took her time…a long time. " So you don't have a fiancé" Cagalli all happy again.

"So yeah what can I do for you?

Athrun tried so hard to control himself but too bad he was so used to it.

"WHET THE HELL IS WRONMG WITH YOU. DON'T YOU KNOW I GET ANNYOED BY CALLS BY SOME GIRLS WHO I DON'T KNOW?" Athrun realised what he just did and was about to apologise to Cagalli but she beat him to it.

"Well sorry Mr. Perfect…but I aint perfect like you. I don't know what you like or don't like hell I don't even know anything about you except you're such and arrogant fucken asshole and how the hell am I suppose to know if that random person was your girlfriend. Do I look like some stupid relationship stalker to you? Seriously all men are the same." Cagalli said in one breath pouring all her anger and hate out on that little speech.

"_I'm gon make these 3 months a hell for you Zala. You just wait and see."_ Cagalli snorted silently.

"I'm sorry Ca-

"Attha" Cagalli growled as she corrected him.

"I'm sorry Attha…I didn't mean to blow up on you…it's just that I- Athrun was cut off by Cagalli again

"Save it…I don't want to hear any of your crap…let's just forget all about this, ok?" Athrun sighed and nodded.

He walked back inside his office and the body guards back in position. Athrun smirked as he went back to his desk

"_This will be fun"_ but he didn't know what was in store for him.

It was about 12:30 pm now and Athrun was at lunch with Cagalli trailing behind him bored.

She sighed for the 100th time.

"What is Attha that bores you so much?" Athrun wasn't bored but hearing Cagalli sigh every minute was pissing him off.

"Ohh nothing…just going every where you go like lost puppy doing nothing but following you, wonderful don't you think." Cagalli said cheerfully in a sarcastic manner.

Then a thought hit Cagalli that she had to do something.

"Ummm if you don't mind I have to make a quick call." Cagalli said in a rush

"Sure" Athrun said plainly. Cagalli snorted. She took out her cell and dialled the number.

_RING RING!!_

"_Hello"_

"What up Yzak, how is my favourite friend doing." Cagalli said. Athrun heard the name Yzak, so he went closer to Cagalli to hear what they were talking about.

"_What do you want Cagalli?" _

Cagalli sighed, "I need a favour…please"

"_Depends, what it is." _

"Can I stay over tonight please I have to do something."

"_Why?"_

"Well you know that night club that's like at the end of your street. Well I have to meet up a friend there and I'll be kind of late and-

Cagalli kept going on and on so Yzak cut her short.

"_Fine what ever but only you and no one else…got that"_

"Mmmm yeah I give you my word…and Yzak remember to wear something sexy" she heard someone growl and thought it was Yzak. But it wasn't it was Athrun…Yzak was speechless. She said "wear something sexy" because Cagalli was teasing Yzak for what happened like a few months away, when she was in Orb.

* * *

_**Flash back…**_

_Cagalli was sitting on the couch preparing for her next mission. The mansion was silent until her phone rang._

"_Hello"_

"_Hey Cagalli I need a BIG favour please."_

"_What do you want Yzak?"_

"_Well I have this date tonight with Shiho and I wanted your opinion on what should I wear in Shiho's liking."_

"_Am I hearing this right or is Mr. Bossy actually asking me what to wear for a date…which only girls do." Cagalli no in thoughts and continued. "Yo Yzak are you sure you're not…well gay?"_

"_HELL NO!!! Cagalli"_

"_Ok, ok, ok sorry I don't know what you should wear."_

"_Well I was thinking about wearing something sexy…you getting Shiho all turned on and all in my good looks" Yzak kept going on and on about that topic while Cagalli was tryng to hard not to laugh out loud._

_This was not he Yzak she knew. This Yzak was more of a guy acting like a girl who was about to receive their first kiss. _

_Cagalli couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing. Yzak stopped in the middle of his saying._

"_Cagalli…what are you laughing at" Yzak now back to his normal self._

"_O-O-h nothing –j-j-jus-t th-at you-hahahahahaha" Yzak then hanged up._

* * *

"_Don't push it Cagalli"_

"OK fine then…see you tonight." Cagalli then hanged up and walked back to Athrun who was now sitting back at his chair eating as if he heard nothing.

Through out the rest of the day Athrun acted weird while Cagalli was in her good mood.

"_God I can't wait to see you Kai." _Cagalli thought happily.

* * *

**so what you think?**

**please review...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Mysterious Secretary…**

* * *

Cagalli already told Greeves that she will be staying over at Yzak's house, so Shinn and Greeves will have to house all to them selves. It's a good thing Greeves took it well…sort-off.

_**Flashback…**_

_RING RING! _

"_Hello"_

"_Hey Greeves Cagalli here…just wanted to tell you that I'll be staying over at Yzak's today ok bye" Cagalli said in a rush and was about to hang up about no._

"_OH NO YOU DON'T CAGALLI! DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME ALONE WITH SHINN!!!?" Greeves shouted over the phone._

"_Come on Greeves I mean what could happen?"_

"_Ok you want to know what could happen. I'll tell you then-_

"_No, no, no that's ok I don't think I want to know"_

"_Oh no you don't, you must listen." Cagalli gulped and Greeves carried on._

"_Remember the time when he nearly burnt the house, also when he snapped that sword you stole from that museum and the ti-_

"_OK, OK, OK I get your point…Please Greeves."_

_Greeves started yelling some random stuff over the phone and you could hear crashing. It's a good thing Shinn wasn't home right now or he'll be in the hospital. Cagalli didn't know what to do so she just said…_

"_Umm…I'll take that's as you're ok with it thank you bye!" Cagalli said hanged up quick._

"_Damn it my clothes." CAgalli thought but there was no way she was going home to get it._

_**End of flashback…**_

Cagalli finished work and went straight to Yzak's house. she parked her car and went to the door.

_DING DONG_

_DING DONG_

_DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG!!!_

"I'm coming, I'm coming…jeez hold your horses." Yzak yelled over and over again from the other side of the door.

"Wha- Cagalli?"

"Yea I told you I'll be coming over today…remember."

"O yeah come in" he said as he made way for Cagalli to come in.

"You know where your room is right? Cagalli just nodded.

"Yeah and Yzak…do you still have my clothes that I left over from the last time I stayed here."

"Yeah still in the closet all washed."

"Wow I thought you would have threw them out."

"If you thought then why'd you ask?"

"Instinct." Cagalli said plainly and went to her room…which was opposite Yzak's room

"Whatever…I'm going to prepare dinner."

"Make it for your self only ok…I'm going out tonight."

"Hm"

Cagalli opened the door of her room and noticed that everything was just the way it was as she left it.

She walked to her walk in wardrobe and looked through her clothes.

"_Hmmm…no wonder I was running out of clothes. Practically half of my clothes are here."_

She picked out black baggy pants with a black tank top. For jewellery it was just a couple of chains to hag around her neck.

By the time Cagalli was ready it was around 7pm. She entered the louinge to find Yzak watching some random movie.

"Yo Yzak going k?

Yzak looked up at Cagalli and nodded. Just as Cagalli was about to step out of the house Yzak stopped her.

"Cagalli wait!"

"Yeah"

"Do you mind if I…come along."

It took a while for Cagalli to think, she really didn't Yzak to know what she was going to do, but she also couldn't say no.

"Sure."

"Sweet, I won't take long." With that Yzak was gone. _"Damn it I shouldn't have prepared dinner...not ti;s going to waste"_

"So much for having some fun…now I have to drag him along everywhere I go…unless…" With that Cagalli went to sit down with an evil plan forming in her head.

It didn't even take 2 minutes and Yzak was ready to go. Cagalli looked at Yzak up and down.

"_At least he knows how to dress for clubbing." _Cagalli thought to her self.

"OK let's go and we taking my car…you're car is…crappie"

"MY CAR IS NOT CRAPPIE"

"Riiiight!" Cagalli said and went of to start her car up.

Yzak hopped in the car and Cagalli sped of to the club. Once they reached the club, Cagalli parked her car in a safe place and got out followed by Yzak.

They walked over to the entrance.

"Wow that's" Yzak pointing to the line "is a huge line."

Cagalli rolled her eyes. "Don't worry I'm hooked up well with this place…just follow, o yeah and don't say a word…I mean it."

Cagalli walked up to the front of the line with Yzak following. At the front of the line was about 3 girls and 2 guys. Cagalli just shoved them aside and looked up at the bouncer. She was about to say something but one of the girl said something.

"Oi Bitch we were here first so fuck off." "Yeeeeaaaaaaaaahhhh" said the rest of the girls like in a harmony way, while the guys were checking Cagalli out.

"Yea and now I'm in front of you so shut it."

That girl by now was so angry. Her face was like deep red, so she started mocking Cagalli thinking it will make her cry and leave.

"Bitch, you shouldn't go in there…you might scare everyone away with you ugly looks."

Yzak stepped away from Cagalli…slowly just in case she might blow like she always does. But surprisingly she stayed calm but snapped back smirking.

"Look who's talking" Cagalli giving her a disgusting look. "You look like an old lady's ass…and you're calling me ugly."

The girl didn't reply and walked of with those other girls following behind but the guys stayed back.

Cagalli looked up at the bouncer again who was staring at her amusingly.

Cagalli smiled. "Yo whatzup D?"

The bouncer now shocked. He looked and Cagalli up and down. And replied.

"Only one pretty lady calls me D…" He than hugged Cagalli to death. "Cagalli how you been"

"C-ca-can-t br-ea-t-h"

"O sorry about that" Said D letting go of Cagalli.

"Hey D can get in I wanna talk to Kai for a while o and this be ma boy Yzak." Cagalli said pointing at Yzak who was giving Cagalli a weird look when she said 'ma boy'.

"Oh jeez not in that way" she said to Yzak and then turned to face D "So can we get in."

"Of course and enjoy." With that Cagalli and Yzak walked into the club

"Cagalli…who's Kai?"

"O umm…that's just no one…um I'll meet you at the bar ok I need to go to the washroom"

"OK"

Cagalli waked towards the washroom while Yzak walked to the bar. When Cagalli saw that Yzak was out of eye sight, she went to a group of girls staring at someone. She made her way to them and saw that they were staring at Yzak.

"_Hmmm…well hope this works."_ Cagalli thought.

"Hey girls" Cagalli said to the group of girls. They all looked at her.

"Yeah" one of the replied back.

"Well you know that guy there" pointing at Yzak "Well he was just telling me about how you guys look hot…maybe you could entertain him."

"Are you serious?" they (the girls) started squealing. Cagalli got annoyed hard.

"YES I'm SERIOUS NOW GO!" Cagalli yelled and pushed all of them to where Yzak was.

"Finally" Cagalli breathed. Cagalli walked all over the club looking for Kai. After about 20 minutes of looking she finally found him.

She walked up to him and stood right in front of him looking at him dead straight in the eyes. Kai looked at Cagalli as well but after he checked her out.

"Long time no see…how's my girl?" Kai said as he got up and hugged Cagalli, she returned.

"You're girl need help…n yeah she's pretty fine." Cagalli laughed a little.

"So what can I do for you?"

"Hmmm…not here private…please."

"Sure let's go upstairs."

They walked upstairs and entered a room. Once they were in, Kai pinned Cagalli to the wall, of course after locking the door. One of his legs was in between her legs and one of his arms was holding both of Cagalli's arms.

"Kai…" Cagalli whispered

"This is what I've been waiting for…ever since that day…just to get my way with you…..again." Kai said huskily and nipped her neck.

Cagalli managed to get her hands free somehow and Kai didn't even notice since he was busy kissing her neck.

"Kai no" Cagalli said and pushed Kai off her. "I'm sorry ok…but this can't happen again and we agreed…we can't make the same mistake again" she said looking away now.

"Fine…" Kai disappointed. "So what do you want me to do for you" He asked but not in a cold way…just as friends.

"I need information on Athrun Zala."

"I hate that guy…I seriously do"

"Why what do he do."

"He took all the girls and no YOU" Cagalli burst out into laughter. After about who knows how long she stopped.

"You have got to be kidding me right, I just need info on his security…I mean like everything."

"Hmmm…and what do I get"

"You already got that"

"What? No I didn't" Kai confused.

Cagalli showed Kai her neck…and there was a purple love-bite.

"Oh…you know a little bit more would be nice."

"Kai…" Cagalli let out dangerously.

"Ok, ok, ok…let's go and get this over with." Kai said and led her to a room where a computer was.

Kai is the well known computer hacker. He hacks for people who do things the police don't like. Hell every criminal knows him and the police have been looking for him like for years. At least the criminals can keep their mouth and not give away Kai's hide out.

Once they were in the computer room Kai went straight to work.

"Damn this guy is tight on the security…you better watch out Cagalli, if I were you I won't take this guy easily."

"Don't worry, I can take him"

"Give me your USB; I'll download in there, easier you know."

"Cagalli gave her USB to Kai. After everything was done, Kai stole a quick kiss from Cagalli and ran out the door while Cagalli was starting to fume. She stomped her out of the room, went to Yzak where ever he was. Once she found him, she grabbed him by the collar and dragged him out the club and back inside the car.

Yzak was smart enough not to say a word, but he was so pissed at Cagalli for ditching him but at least he got girls surrounding him.

"_God Shiho is going to ki- SHIHO!!"_ Yzak thought with panic…he forgot that he had to pick up Shiho from work today. Poor Yzak.

Cagalli just sped off back to Yzak's apartment in silent but still angry.

* * *

**well this si it...ENJOY!!!**

PLease review


	9. Chapter 9

**Mysterious Secretary…**

* * *

Shiho was so angry at Yzak that she got stood up AND Yzak had girls perfume scent all over him. Yzak tried everything to get her to forgive him but nothing worked. Cagalli felt a little guilty so she went over to Shiho's house and told her the whole story. Some where true and some were well false.

This si what she told her.

"_Look Shiho I know you're mad at Yzak but it's really not his fault it's all mine."_

_Shiho a shocked and encouraged Cagalli to go on._

"_Well the thing is that I wanted to stay over at his house for the night so I could go to that club…and well I didn't want to go alone so I you know drugged him enough just to come with me…and at that time I never knew he was supposed to pick you up. Any way so I took him to the club and he started getting annoying, like every minute he would say we have to go back…and still he never told me why and I never bothered. So I well drugged him more and man he can control it hard. So I had put like 4 TABLE SPOONS of drugs in it just to get him out of his right mind and when he was…I…I let a couple of girls…you know…but good thing nothing happened just flirt and all…so I kind of disgusted by it and thought of you so I took him home. As soon as we got home he was knocked out…cold"_

_Shiho was so shocked she couldn't even speak. With out even saying bye she ran off to find Yzak and apologise. Cagalli took out her cell phone fast and called up Yzak to tell him the story and to go along with it._

End of story…

Now it's Saturday and Cagalli is going through hell. She was in her lab going over the info about Athrun's security and all.

"Damn this fucker is TIGHT" Cagalli muttered to her self and just then she received a call on her Hit man phone.

"Hello"

"Why long time no talk huh?" Cagalli rolled her eyes.

"What do you want?"

The old guy let out a chuckle. "Just to tell yea that for tonight your victim is Leah Takeheshi"

"Who the hell is she?"

"She's a mantis kung-fu master…be careful she's wild. She teaches a class from 4pm to 6pm, located at The School of Fighting, I also want it done tonight and that will cost…"

"5 grand and every mission you give me, make it 5 grand, ok and I might not be able to come and get the money of you tonight so I'll call whenever I can."

"Ok and how's is it going with Zala"

"Fine"

"Good and remember you got 2 months and 2 weeks left. Make it painful."

"I do it the way I want to" Cagalli said coldly and slammed the phone down.

"Whoa…what happened to get you so angry?" Shinn said as he entered Cagalli's lab.

Cagalli didn't say anything and went to look through all her weapons.

"Damn…it's been a long time I've been in here." Shinn said again and Cagalli got so irritated at listing to his voice.

"What the hell are you doing here Shinn" Cagalli said as she held a shuriken in her hand.

* * *

**With Athrun…"**

Master Zala, you best friend and his wife as come to visit you." Said Athrun's butler.

"Oh ok…tell them I'll be down in a minute."

"Yes right away." With that the butler was off.

Athrun sighed and walked downstairs to see Lacus and Kira drinking tea or whatever it is.

Lacus looked up to see Athrun, so she nudged Kira who lost in his own world. Kira looked up to see Athrun as well, he smiled.

"Hello Kira, Lacus" Athrun greeted warmly as we went to them and gave each a warm hug. They all set down with Kira and Lacus on 1 couch and Athrun opposite them.

"Well…Lacus and me-

"Lacus and I" Lacus corrected Kira

"Whatever…anyway Lacus and_** I**_ were hoping that if you could call Cagalli and persuade her to forgive Lacus and me.. Please." Kira said

"_This is so not going to work"_ Kira

"_OMGSH this is so going to work"_ Lacus

"Umm…why" Athrun asked directly at Kira and forgot about Lacus.

"_WHY, WHY!!! HOW THE HELL AM I SUPOSE TO KNOW WHY. ASK LACUS IT'S HER IDEA"_

"Well because..She…she blocked us...Yea blocked us…" Kira said looking at Lacus, his eyes pleading for help.

"Well…Athrun could you please to this for us because I-I-I- Lacus didn't get to finish her sentence as she did a fake cry. Kira just looked at her as if she'd grown another head. A minute later he got what she was trying to do and started to play along.

"There, there Lacus…don't worry Athrun will, call Cagalli and get her to forgive us" Kira said while wrapping his arms around Lacus and then looked at Athrun.

"Umm...Sure I'll call Caga- Attha and convince her don't worry" Athrun said and now feeling a little suspicious and kept his guard up just in case this was all a…game.

* * *

**With Cagalli…**

"Look Cagalli take it easy ok"Shinn said as he backed up to the door. He turned his around not fully just slightly to see if he's close enough to the door.

"Umm…ok BYE" he said and ran out the door. Cagalli was now smirking.

"_God I'm so evil" _

She went back to work, but then her land line phone rang.

"Hello" She said in an annoyed. I mean who wouldn't be. You are like trying to do something that's important and then something or some people disturbs you.

"Hello, can I please speak to Miss Attha?"

"Speaking, who's this?"

"Oh sorry didn't recognise you there and this is Athrun." _Damn it I said Athrun instead of Zala"_

"Yes Zala, how can I help you?"

"Well you can start off by forgiving Kira and Lacus...I'm sure they didn't mean to do whatever they did"

"Wha- what the hell are you going on about Zala?" Cagalli said in a confused way.

"Don't play dumb now Attha…as a boss I say you forgive them" Athrun said and Cagalli could hear Kira and Lacus in the background gasping.

"_Damn it I should have known. Damn it I'm gon so kill those two and for a minute there I thought Zala was actually cracked. And what the hell…sure his my boss, but boss of my job not my life…why I outt-a" _Cagalli said in her mid while she was fuming.

"Hello…Attha are you there" that caused Cagalli out of her thoughts.

"Look here Zala you may be my boss but not the boss of my life and while Kira and Lacus are at your house, can you please pass the phone over to Kira…I would like to talk to my _**dear brother**_" Cagalli said sweetly but 'dear brother' was spoken as if venom came out of Cagalli's mouth.

Athrun didn't reply he just handed the phone to Kira.

"He-he-lo" Kira said stuttering.

"Oh…my dear loving brother, how are you?" Cagalli said sweetly but then in her mind she had whole lotta ideas.

"He-he-he…umm Cagalli are you feeling ok…you never get this…touchy…" Kira still a little scared.

"Of course I'm feeling ok unless you think SETTING ME UP WITH YOUR ARROGENT BEST FRIEND AND ON TOP OF THAT _**MY BOSS, **_I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU AND LACUS…YOU JUST WAIT AND SEE_**!!!"**_ Cagalli screamed over the phone. Kira had to put the phone away from his ears and hell Lacus and Athrun heard that.

Athrun looked at Lacus and then to Kira…he narrowed his eyes at both of them. He walked up to Kira and snatched the phone of him but he also felt hurt that Cagalli thought of him as arrogant.

"Look Attha, let's just forget this has ever happened…plus we can deal with them both later."

Cagalli was still angry at what just happened. She was breathing hard…in and out, in and out. When she caught her breath she managed to reply.

"What ever but there is NO we just you and me ok" with that Cagalli hung up. She didn't bother for his reply; at least he got the drill that was fine with her. Though she did feel a little sad she was harsh on the guy. But they moved out of the way fast.

* * *

**With Athrun and them…**

Athrun didn't get the time to reply back since Cagalli hung up. He didn't care though, that's how he treated others as well…well only fan girls and haters. He turned back to Kira and lacus…but only found them gone with a note on the table.

_Dear Athrun,_

_We are really sorry about this but I want you to think about it. You and Cagalli are a perfect_ _match and it would be a shame to just let it go by. I can see it in your eyes that you seem to like her, but you are not so sure. I can tell you though that Cagalli isn't like other girls…sure she acts like a guy, a bit stubborn- no always stubborn and feisty…she still is perfect._

_-Lacus_

_Men if you do start liking her…JUST REMEMBER TO KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOUR SELF AND YOU LITTLE MAN IN YOUR PANTS!!!_

_-Kira _

Athrun blushed a bit at what Lacus said and chuckled to what Kira said.

* * *

**Back with Cagalli…**

Cagalli rubbed her temples. This was seriously not her day. First checking out Zala's security, then the mission, and then the set up and now what.

She went back to Zala's security and all and not even 1 minute passed Cagalli's cell rang. Now she was pissed.

"WHAT!!!" she roared over the phone.

"Whoa, what got you so up tight."

"Oh hey Milly…how are you and Deareka"

"We're great…and I called to tell you that me and Deareka and coming over to PLANTS in 2 weeks time…so can you pick us up."

"Sure"

"Ok thanks you, bye"

"Bye"

Cagalli sighed. It was already getting late and she needed to get ready for the mission.

* * *

**well thats about it...next chap will be a real killer...lol **

**please review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Mysterious Secretary…**

**Don't you dare die on me…**

Cagalli was getting ready for her mission. She took out her black suit (you like the one that cat-woman wears) and put it on over a tight dark blue spaghetti strap top with a tight black knee-length pants. She's wearing just in case she needs to take off her suit or go undercover and all.

With that done she went to check out her weapons. She shoes a small knife which she strapped it to her waist, a gun (strapped to her thigh) and some other use full things. With all that done…she was ready.

But then after about 10 minutes, she took out her black suit and shoved it in her bag, leaving her wearing her tight spaghetti strap top and the tight knee-length pants.

And now she was done…thank god.

"Hey Greeves I'm leaving ok and if anyone calls for…just make something random up, BUT not over the top ok?" Cagalli said as she walked into the lounge where Greeves was watching TV.

"Yeah whatever"

"Umm…where's Shinn."

"Right here" Shinn said as he just entered the room. He did a wolf whistle.

"Dayyyymmmnnn girl you looking fine." Shinn said as Cagalli just rolled her eyes.

"Bye guyz" and with that she left to her car. This time she didn't take her Skyline but her undercover car, a black Supra.

Now where the hell is 'The school of fighting'. God what kind of name is that…these people are seriously whacked" Cagalli said to her self as she drove turned into a street looking for her destination.

"Arghhh! I'm never going to find it." Cagalli parked on the side of the road in front of a shop called Riverdale. She got out and walked in.

Inside the shop she was greeted with a mystical type of music…slow and boring. She looked around the place, looking for some workers or someone but all she could find was freaky witchy and magical type of things.

"_This place gives me the creeps" _

"Hello there, how may I help you?" a lady asked. She looked like she was in her 30's. She was wearing a black dress, with lots and I mean LOTS of jewellery and weird looking to.

"Uh…oh yeah um…do you know where umm…School of fighting is?" Cagalli asked in a polite tone.

"Yes I do" the lady said in a perky voice. Cagalli waited for little while, waiting for her to tell where it is but instead the lady was staring at her. Cagalli quirked and eyebrow.

"Ummm…can you tell me where it is?"

"Sure" the lady replied. She didn't make any movement of anything, just standing there looking at Cagalli. Cagalli now got annoyed.

"Now" Cagalli said while nodding her head at her.

"Hello there, how may I help you?" Cagalli was now frozen in her spot, confused with her mouth hanging.

"_What the…?" _

"Oh I'm so sorry miss, this is my daughter, she's got a brain damage and well you know" at what the elderly lady said, Cagalli felt sympathetic and softened up.

"No it's ok" Cagalli gave a small smile.

"So what can I help you with?"

"Well I was wondering if you could tell me where the School of fighting is located please"

"Sure you just take a right at the end of the street, go straight and then make a left turn, in that street you'll find that place" the elder said as she made hand gestures to go with it.

"Oh thank you"

"No problem." Cagalli gave the elder lady and the other; lady one last smile and was off to her car.

She got in and followed the directions she got of the lady. Once she was there, she got out and ran into an ally way that was opposite the school of fighting. In the all way, she put on her black suit (her mask as well) and jumped up on the school's roof with an un-incredible speed that no one noticed. Plus she was even luck the street wasn't even crowded.

With Cagalli on the roof now lying low, she waited for the last class to finish. Finally the class finished. The students walked out of the building…and that in a real slow place.

Cagalli let out a small groan.

"_What are these people, snails? And they want to learn how to fight, they can't even walk fast."_

Seriously Cagalli was about to fall asleep waiting for them to move their asses. Cagalli finally noticed that everyone was gone, since a lady around her age but a little older like about 4 years or so, walked out waving every one good-bye's and see you next time.

"_Mmmm…must be Leah"_

"_**OMGOSH how did you know" **__a voice that popped out of nowhere said inside Cagalli's mind._

"_Jeez not you again."_

"_**What got a problem?"**_

"_If you could only see my face then yeah I got a problem._

"_**Fuck that...not how would you know that's Leah"**_

"_What are you stupid, it say's 'I'm Leah Takeheshi' at the back of her shirt"_

"_**O…"**_

"_Arghhh…just go away."_

"_**Whatever"**_

Cagalli shook her head furiously and then went back to concentrating on Leah, who was now back inside the building locking it up.

"Perfect" Cagalli thought and went behind the building, just in time to sneak into an open window before Leah showed up to lock it. Cagalli hid in the shadows while her eyes were on Leah.

On the other hand Leah made sure all the windows and doors were locked, but she made no move to get out of the place.

"What the…" Cagalli whispered slowly to herself. Then she heard Leah speak as she centred the room.

"I know you are there, so come out." Cagalli thought there wasn't any point if she still lay hidden, so she came out of the shadows smirking.

"You are good." Cagalli said.

"He sent you didn't he" more of a statement than a question.

"By meaning he as the old guy, then yeah"

"His name is-

"I don't want to know" Cagalli cut in a hurry.

"Kiki, his last name is unknown though" Cagalli was confused and at the same time interested.

"Ummm…isn't that a…girls name?"

"Yeah but he's gay…and pathetic." Cagalli sweat dropped. She was working for a gay guy. Eww. And what the hell, what were all those things he was saying to me. It's either he's trying to cover it up…or I'm being fooled here.

Cagalli shook her head. "Ok whatever; let's just get this over and done with." Cagalli said as she positioned herself in a fighting stance, which was followed by Leah.

The first move was made by Leah. She first tried to kick that backpack on Cagalli's back off, but Cagalli easily dogged that. The bad part thing is that she just wasn't fast enough for the punch Leah threw right after her first moved.

Cagalli stumbled back a little but was still standing.

"Not Bad." Cagalli said as she wiped of the blood that was trickling down the corner of her mouth.

"Hn"

Leah ran towards Cagalli and threw a punch, but when it was about an inch away from Cagalli's face. Cagalli grabbed her fist using both of her hands, twisted it down, making her body go down as well, and brought her knees up square on her face.

Leah fell to the ground with her face kissing the floor. She jumped back up to her feet fast as Cagalli moved back a little.

Cagalli needed this done fast, so she felt around her waist to get some king of weapon in to her grip but found none. She was totally confused. She turned her head back slightly to get her backpack, but it wasn't there either.

Now she turned to look at Leah, who was holding her backpack and weapons, Leah smirked.

"Sorry, but today we do it my way." With that Leah ran up to a wall and grabbed two swords. She passed one to Cagalli (which she caught) and kept one for herself.

They both once again got into a fighting position. They both attacked each other.

(I'm not going to write every move they make so I'll just skip to the end part…sorry about that)

Cagalli and Leah were breathing heavily. The attacked another again and this time Cagalli got her off-guard and was able to stab her on the side. They were arms length away, Cagalli smirked. Leah smirked as well. Cagalli was no frowning.

Leah looked downwards and Cagalli followed her gaze and found that her sword was stabbed at her side as well. She looked back at Leah with horror in her eyes.

Leah smirked again and she fell to the ground…dead. Cagalli fell into her knees, clutching her side to stop the blood flowing.

She managed to crawl over to her backpack that wasn't too far away. She looked through it, but didn't have enough energy, but none the less she finally got out her cell phone. (You know hoe I said she packed a few useful things as well…so yea) she dialled a number and let it ring while she rested her self up against the wall still clutching her side.

RING, RING

"Hello"

"Sh-sh-inn…n-n-need h-elp" Cagalli said between each gasps.

"Ca-CAGALLI! Where are you?"

"Gre-gasp-eves-gasp-gasp-kn-gasp-knowz-gasp-HURRY" Cagalli said and screamed the last part out as she felt more pain in he wound.

With that they both hung up. Not too long after Shinn and Greeves came, right then Cagalli passed out with Greeves and Shinn panicking even more.

"DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME CAGALLI" Shinn screamed...

* * *

**Sorry there's no Athrun in here and all but there willbe lots of him in the next chap...and OMGSH will Cagalli survive opr what?!!!!!**

Please review


	11. Author's note

**Author's note:**

**hey sorry guys but i won't be abel to update any time soon. i have to go overseas becasue ma grandma just passed away. so sorry about that.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Mysterious Secretary…**

* * *

Shinn and Greeves took Cagalli straight to the hospital. Lucky for the, they made it just in time. But one problem was that the doctors wanted to know how Cagalli was in this condition. They just told them they didn't know and they got a call from her to hurry. After the long talk, Greeves called Kira and told him what happened. It didn't go too well and to tell you the truth, it seemed like he was about to commit suicide. Lacus was crying her eyes out after hearing the tragic news, but it sure didn't stop her to stop Kira from doing something really stupid.

On that night Lacus and Kira were invited for dinner at Athrun's house, so they had to…well one of them had to call Athrun to cancel.

RING, RING

"Hello"

"H-h-ey At-th-run it's K-k-kira- Kira then started crying…he just couldn't say it. On the other side of the phone, Athrun was panicking hard.

"Kira, Kira…what happened?"

"I-it's Ca-Cagalli……sh-e's in –the –hospi….tal"

"WHAT!!!! Is she ok...Ki- he was cut off by Kira

"I'm s-orry Ath-run I h-h-ave to go!"

"NO WAI- but Kira already hung up and Athrun was too slow.

Athrun was devastated. He grabbed his car keys, walked out the door, got into one of his cars and sped off to Kira's house.

It didn't take too long for Athrun to reach Kira's house. He parked on the side park and ran to the front door of Kira/ Lacu's house.

"Shit" Athrun cursed.

"_Damn it they're not home….what the hell am I going to do now…….GOT IT!" _Athrun had a brilliant idea on how to find Cagalli. He took out his cell phone and called one of his workers.

"Hello there, this is the CZ (chairman Zala) how may I help you?" Said a perky voice over the line.

"Hey Kiki, can you tell in which hospital is my secretary Cagalli Yula Attha in…please?"

"I don't know Mr. Z it might take long…..DONE and is she ok" Kiki is like fast at typing and all, you know like that guy from Kim Possible.

"Oksowhichoneisitandidon'tknow?" Athrun but a little too fast.

"The hell?"

"Sorry I mean which hospital is it…..please and I don't know"

"Oh rite…its Eastern Bay Hospital…wow that's far"

"Thanks" Athrun hung up fast and went back inside his car and headed for Eastern Bay Hospital (had to make that up).

Athrun made it to the hospital. He rushed over to the receptionist and asked for Attha Cagalli Yula. Once he got all the information he needed he went straight for room 301 on the 5th floor.

Athrun reached his finally reached his destination. He saw Lacus crying real hard on Kira's shoulder while Kira was crying him self, also Shinn and Greeves in one corner talking really quietly. From the looks of Shinn and Greeves faces you could see the panic. But half of the panic was about something else that he didn't know off, while the other half on Cagalli.

* * *

**Athrun's P.O.V …**

I stopped running and walked slowly over to the other guys.

"_That bad huh" _I thought to myself. They were crying so hard and you could clearly see the sadness written all over their face and eyes.

"Kira…" I said but it was more of a whisper. Kira looked up to my face. His eyes were red from all the crying. I didn't say anything, just stared at him. I could see fresh tears leaking down his cheaks, he looked away.

I felt so sad. I hadn't felt this much upset in my entire life, and here a woman I hardly know got me like this. I sat 2 seats away from Lacus and Kira. Lacus didn't seem to notice my appearance but I didn't care. All of my attention was on Cagalli.

I didn't know what happened to Cagalli but I really badly wanted to know. But I guessed I shouldn't ask, it wasn't much of a right time. I sighed and stayed quite the whole time with my head hung low.

After what took forever a doctor came out of the room Cagalli was in. Lacus and Kira stood up urgently followed by Shinn and Greeves. I stayed seated. I didn't want to get up. I just stayed there and listening to what they were saying.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

"Are you family of Attha Cagalli Yula" The doctor said.

"Yes" Kira managed to say between some pants.

"Well I won't say it will be alright but we did everything we could." The doctor paused for a while and Kira nodded while Lacus cried harder. Athrun thought he was about to cry as well but he held it in. when the doctor received a nod, he continued.

"She's in a coma right now and I don't know hoe long she will be in it for. Right now she's the only one who can save herself. I can see she is a strong lady and she I believe she will be able to make it."

Everyone was silent. No one said a word, so a word until Athrun broke the silence.

"Will she be ok or not?" Athrun asked a little harshly. He was a bit angry at the doctors. But hell they did what they could.

"We don't know…yet." Athrun clenched his fist. You could see his knuckles turning white.

"But…as for now…you guys are allowed to go and see her" The doctor said and left. Kira and Lacus went inside Cagalli's room first, followed by Greves, Shinn and then Athrun.

They all stood around the bed Cagalli was sleeping on. She looked helpless and so pale. Lacus touched Cagalli's cheek gently, and just like that she cried even more and ran out of the room. Kira looked at Cagalli as his own tears flowed freely and ran out the room following Lacus.

"Hey there Cags, you know you got us all worried and look we still are. You always said that you hated it when people worry about you, but look what have you done now." Shinn said as he took her hand in his hands.

"You went back on your words and you never go back. But why now? Cags please wake up…please" Shinn said as fresh tears spilled out of his eyes. Athrun was starring at Cagalli's face. His tears nearly joined Shinn's as well but he forced it back down. Greeves just looked away as he cried silently.

Shinn continued.

"What's wrong Cagalli, why won't you wake up? Cagalli….Cagalli….CAGALLI!!!" Shinn lost it at the last part and started shaking Cagalli while screaming her name over and over again. Greeves took Shinn away from Cagalli and took him outside for fresh air. So Athrun was now left alone.

Athrun moved closer to her body. He took her both hands and into his. Athrun rested his head on Cagalli's hands and let his tears he bottled for so long fall freely.

* * *

_**Cagalli's Coma dream…**_

_A young blond girl ran cheerfully into her house. _

"_Mama….mama?" The blond yelled looking for her mother. When she saw her mother in the kitchen cooking, she ran into the kitchen while her mother opened her arms out for her. The blond ran into her arms and hugged her tightly._

"_Hey there my little princess…what's with the hug?"_

_The blond child let out a little giggle. "I Cagalli Yula Attha just got chosen for the soccer team" Cagalli announced. Cagalli's mother hugged her tightly. _

"_O I'm so happy for you" Cagalli's mother said and just out off no where, some random guys in black suites came crashing in through the windows. They were surrounded by huge built men. _

"_Ahhh Mrs. Attha…it's nice to meet you again. Don't you think?" Said a middle-aged guy who was dressed in white. He came up to Cagalli and her mother and stood right in front of them._

"_What the hell do you want…Uzumi won't be happy about this?" Cagalli's mother spat hatefully at the guy in front of her. Cagalli was behind her mother scared like a lost puppy. Cagalli hid her face in her mother's back as silent tears stained her mother's dress. She was scared like hell._

"_Tsk, Tsk, Tsk…Uzumi's dead and it'll be a shame to be killed ringht in front of your daughter hmmm" _

"_NOOO!!! YOU BASTEREDC HOW DARE YOU!!! HE TRUSTED WITH EVERYTHING AND THIS IS HOW YOU REAPY HIM!!!" Mrs Attha yelled and held Cagalli tighter as she continued._

"_And don't you dare lay a hand on my daughter…or else…" The guy in the white suite let out a deep chuckle._

"_Or else what…you going to kill me. Ha-ha you can't even lay a hand on me and you think you ca- but the guy wasn't able to finish his sentence. He was silence by a slap from Cagalli's mother._

_Everyone's heads were turned to the guy in white. Cagalli's mother quietly rushed Cagalli to slip out of the kitchen quietly and go and hide. Cagalli did as she was told. She his behind the door that lead to the kitchen and peeked through a hole to see what was happening._

_The guy in the white jerked his head and faced Cagalli's mother in anger. He took out his gun and shot her dead straight in the head. _

"_Cagalli…" Was Cagalli's mother's last words._

"

* * *

Cagalli jerked up from her sleep/coma. She looked around and noticed that she wasn't in her room or her house. Cagalli's side hurt like hell. She tried to move her hand but couldn't. She looked down to what was causing this, and found Athrun.

Cagalli was so confused to why was Athrun here. She looked closely to his face and saw his face was stained with tears. She gasped as she finally realised she was in the hospital. Recalling her memories from the start of the mission to when she passed out.

Cagalli felt something wet on her cheeks. She managed to get one of her hands out of Athrun's grasp and touched her cheeks. It was her tears. She cried remembering what happened in her past.

"But why now." Cagalli said to herself.

Cagalli looked back at Athrun's face. The moonlight was making his dried tears sort off glittery.

"Why do you have to shed your tears….I'm not worth it" Cagalli sighed.

"If only you knew the truth to why I came here." Cagalli said has guilt started rising in her. It was the first time she felt like this.

"I guess it's to change the plans…"

* * *

**sorry if this chapter seemed kind of dogy but i didn't know what to write...so wrote anything that came to my mind. Also if you have any ideas please tell them to me...so i could write include them in my story.**

**please and thank you- lol**

**PLease Review...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Mysterious Secretary…**

* * *

**Get me outta here….**

Cagalli opened her eyes but then shut them quickly because of the bright light. She heard some voices and noticed it was Kira's talking to some other guy who sounded old. She kept her eyes closed and listened to their conversation.

"Sukimino-san how is Cagalli doing…has she…has she awoken yet from her coma" Kira said. You could clearly hear the depression in his voice.

Cagalli froze after hearing what Kira had just said.

"_I was in a…coma" _

"I sorry Yamato-san, but I don't know if she has awoken…but I am getting a reading that she was awake not too long ago but I see no signs of her waking up" Sukimino-san the doctor replied.

Cagalli kept still and quite listening with interest.

"Thank you…" Kira said silently as he started walking away. Cagalli listened to Kira's foot steps as it started fading away…followed by the doctors. Once she was sure no one was near or won't be able to see her, she cracked an eye open.

With one eye open she looked around, just to be sure no one is around. Once she was done checking, she sat up straight and stretched a little. She then recalled what happened earlier with Athrun. Cagalli frowned at the thought of him.

"_Where the hell is he?" _Cagalli asked her self.

* * *

**With the others… **

"How is she…did she wake up yet…Kira" Lacus said running up to Kira as new tears formed in her eyes.

Kira looked down to the ground. "She's not awake yet…well that's what they say…but the machines say she was already awake"

At what Kira said, Lacus had a little hope building up in her.

"So she's going to be ok…right"

"I…I don't know…Lacus why does this have to happen to her...she didn't do anything wrong" Kira said as he cried on Lacus's shoulder.

But they don't know anything about Cagalli…sure killing is bad and all…but she has her own reasons, not just giving money to charity. There's more to it than just that.

Lacus hugged Kira till his tear sub-sided. Kira stood up straight but still in Lacus's arms.

"Where are Shinn and Greeves?" Kira asked.

"They went home to sort some things out."

"And Athrun…"

"He's gone to down to the office to also get some things sorted out." Kira nodded and told Lacus that they should go home and rest. They will come back later that day.

-Athrun-

Athrun sat in his chair in his office. He was dead tired. His desk was full of paper work which he ignored often, the only secretary that could look pass his looks was in the hospital in a coma, plus he had no secretary now and the worst of all is…he had feelings for his secretary…which his NOT Athrun's style.

Sure she's hot and all but seriously she's Athrun's secretary and most of all his best friend's sister.

Athrun sighed for like the millionth time. The only thing that went through his mind all day was none other than Cagalli. He closed his eyes and thought of all the things him and Cagalli went through past the few weeks…or one month...whatever.

Even though the past weeks weren't as good as he thought it would but he found it amusing seeing her angry with all the work he gave her. To him…he found it cute…real cute.

* * *

**-Cagalli-**

While Cagalli was sitting on the bed, she thought of a quick plan for now to what is she going to do with Athrun.

"Damn it now what…if I just tell the old guy I quit than he might know who I am….well maybe."

Cagalli thought hard. Damn she was even sweating…well not really, but yeah. One a plan was formed; she got out of bed…which was real slow due to her side which hurt like hell.

"Damn it this side is making me move like a snail." Cagalli complained to her self. Cagalli walked over to the door and locked it making sure no one would come in. she looked around the room looking for a phone or something she cold to call someone.

"A-HA, there you are you lil freak" Kagome said out loud. Next she was right up next to the door, trying to hear if anybody heard her. It's a miracle she could walk that fast in her condition.

She walked up to the phone and dialled in her number (you know the one for the mansion).

RING, RING

"Hello Attha re-

"Stuff that Greeves…NOW GET ME OUTTA HERE!!!"

* * *

**well that's about it...**

**please review...**


	14. Author's note! please read

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**Sorry guys…I'm really sorry but I won't be able to update for a little while…because I have to go to this P.E Camp and well I won't be able to update!!! **

**SO SORRY!!!! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Mysterious Secretary…**

**ok the author is still at P.E camp and well i'm her friend and did this chapter for her. plus if you guys have flame...don't write that down or whatever cause she'l have my head AND i loose my $50...SO PLEASE NO FLAMES!!!

* * *

****-Missing-**

_"Ca-Cagalli….CAGALLI IS THAT REALLY YOU?!"_ Greeves yelled out over the phone in excitement. Cagalli had to take the phone away from her ear as far as possible…and fast. In a hushed voice Cagalli replied.

"Greeves I'll explain later and please and I mean it please DON"T tell anyone I'm awake ok. There's a change of plans and I need you to get me out of here with out any one noticing OR knowing...ok?"

Greeves didn't reply straight away, so Cagalli started panicking for a little while. She perked up when she heard Greeves sigh.

_"Fine…I'll do it but have any idea how?"_

"Well…" Cagalli thinking for a little while "Hold on ok…I'm in real pain right now" Cagalli slowly moved to the bed and sat down, also dragging the phone along with her.

"OK now this might work…"

_"Ok what is it?"_ Greeves asked.

"Ok I was thinking that maybe you and Shinn and come over here with my disguise kit and some of my loose clothes. So all you do is come over, pretend you don't know how to get to my room but say that you want to get to my room your self. So you guys come and give me my stuffs and go away to the other side of the emergency room…giving me the time to change and all. Then you go back to the nurse and then ask for help…by that time I'll be done changing and from then on I'll be acting as Saya, Cagalli's friend…got that?" Cagalli said and finally she finished with her LONG plan.

"_Ummm…ok"_ Greeves said, but he was little lost.

"Ok…I better go before I get caught…bye" with that Cagalli hung up and looked for her new target…a pen and paper.

Cagalli found some papers and a ballpoint on the table at the far end of the room. As she was about to walk over to the table, the door handle turned of the door. Cagalli with panic lay back on to the bed and covered herself as fast as she can. She closed her eyes and made her self look like she was sleeping.

She heard the door open wide and foots steps coming closer. Whoever it was seem to stop tight next to her bed and take her hand in his or hers.

"Cagalli…if you can hear me please now that…that…." The person said as he brought Cagalli's hand and out it where his/ hers heart was.

"What the??? What is he doing here?!" Cagalli practically screamed in her mind.

"That please wake up…I- we're worried about you and we miss your presence. Please wake up." He or she said and walked out of the room and closed the door shut.

Cagalli opened her eyes. She sure didn't miss the 'I' before it was changed into an

'we're'.

"Athrun…"Cagalli whispered his name and walked off to the pen and paper. She bought the pen and paper back to the bed. She sat on the bed and began to write.

**-Greeves and Shinn-**

"Shinn…Shinn…SHINN!!!" Greeves yelled out in the mansion while packing a black bag with the disguise kit and some loose clothes. Not too long after Shinn showed up. He looked like a total mess. His face was stained by tears, his eye's were red, messy hair and his clothes were all dirty.

Greeves looked up to Shinn, he didn't say anything. It was like the words were stuck at his throat. The boy was a mess, what else can you say. Finally Greeves w3as able to get those words out and in a soft voice he spoke.

"Get ready Shinn and dress good, we going to get Cagalli out of the hospital" Greeves said. Shinn's eyes were so wide it was like the size of a plate. Before Shinn could speak, Greeves cut him off.

"And don't tell anyone…I will explain later in the car…NOW HURRY UP!!!" Greeves said calmly but yelled the last part out. And just like that Shinn was out of sight. Greeves sighed and went back to packing.

Once they were done, they got into the car and sped of to the hospital.

**-Cagalli-**

Cagalli thought for a while on what to write hat won't be too suspicious. About 10 minutes of thinking she finally got an idea…and then she wrote.

**-Shinn and Greeves-**

Greeves explained everything to Shinn and it didn't take long for him to understand what is exactly going on and what they have to do. By the time Greeves finished, they reached the hospital. Shinn carried the bags while Greeves was going over again and again on what he was going to say.

They entered the hospital and walked straight to reception.

"Hello there sir, how may I help you?" the receptionist asked.

"Yes I'm here to visit Cagalli Yula Attha, so is it ok if I go?" Greeves asked in the most believable way he can.

"Sure she's in roo-

"NO! I mean no don't tell me…I want to try and find her or her room by my self…hehe" Greeves said nervously. Shinn was just looking at Greeves in the weirdest way.

"Ummm….ok..." The nurse said and went back to her work. Greeves was still standing there looking at the nurse while Shinn was long gone with the bag of to Cagalli.

The nurse looked up to Greeves, and noticed he was still there.

"Umm…Sir you can go now" The nurse said

"O...o right…hehe…BYE!" He said and ran off looking for Shinn after he noticed he wasn't there.

Finally Greeves reached Shinn.

"You could have at least dragged me along instead of leaving me there." Greeves said while glaring at Shinn.

Shinn with looking at him replied.

"But then you would get all moody and angry and we'll never get Cagalli out off here" Shinn replied while Greeves just fumed and when he was about to snap back at him, Shinn beta him to it.

"O look what we have here…Cagalli's room.

Shinn opened the door and saw Cagalli was trying to get back in bed in a hurry.

"CAGALLI!!!" Shinn yelled in excitement, dropped the bag and went to hug Cagalli.

Cagalli turned to Shinn in a surprise, but only to be slammed down on the bed with Shinn on top of her, hugging her. Greeves looked at the two and smiled. He went into the room, closed the door and locked it.

"Greeves...he-help…can't brea-th and IT HURTS!!!" Cagalli said between breaths and yelled the last part out as a wave of pain came to her side of the injury.

Shinn hearing Cagalli's yell got of her immediately and started apologising. This was kind of annoying to both Cagalli and Greeves. Greeves checked if anyone was coming just in case they heard Cagalli, while Cagalli was trying to sooth her pain with the help of Shinn.

Finally the pain was gone…so Cagalli started up a conversation.

"So…do you guys know what to do…and did you bring my things?" she asked. Greeves and Shinn both nodded and then Shinn went to fetch the bag.

He spilled all the things out on the bed. Cagalli said a thank you and they al went over the plan again.

After everything Cagalli went to change and put on the disguise while Greeves and Shinn waited. Cagalli came out the bathroom looking different.

She had dark brown eyes with shoulder length mahogany hair, while wearing a black baggy shirt along with midnight blue baggy pants. (She has to wear baggy stuffs since her injury is still not healed yet.)

With that Greeves, Shinn and Cagalli walked out the door, but no before Cagalli checked the letter was in place and took the pen with her. Just in case people check for finger prints and all.

Greeves and Shinn walked up to the receptionist again while Cagalli went out the back door and came back in the entrance.

Once Cagalli made it to the entrance, Greeves and Shinn were already there, so she made her way toward them.

Both the boys were in deep conversation with the receptionist. When she came near all the attention was at her.

"O I came with them…they just called me and well yeah." Cagalli lied to the receptionist who just nodded and went on telling instructions on where to find Cagalli's room.

Once that was done and over with, they all walked to Cagalli's room…but with the receptionist coming along with them. They wanted to have a witness that they didn't kidnap Cagalli or anything so a nurse HAS to come along.

Any way when they reached the room, the nurse opened the door only to find the room empty.

Panic rushed over the nurse while the Greeves, Shinn and Cagalli acted innocent.

"What's wrong?" Cagalli asked in an innocent voice.

The nurse looked at Cagalli and the other two.

"She-she-she's GONE!" The nurse yelled out and went to contact Kira and them about the news. Greeves, Shinn and Cagalli smiled secretly knowing that their plan was going to be victorious.

* * *

ok So there you have it...and no flames please TT n reiview plz good ones 


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey people, the author well her exams just started and she has to do some hard out revising, so i'll (her friend) be filling in for her.

* * *

**

"I'm sorry but there is no trace on who could have kidnapped Miss Attha, but for now I will keep in contact and tell you if we find anything, have a nice day." A police guy said to the group (disguised Cagalli, Shinn, Greeves, Kira, Lacus and Athrun). They all nodded at the same time.

One all the police were out of sight Lacus broke down real badly. Kira tried to comfort her but he couldn't even comfort himself as fresh new tears leaked from his eyes. Shinn was just sitting quietly with his head bowed; Greeves doing the same thing as Shinn and Athrun at the far end corner where it was dark. You couldn't see his face but you just know that what he was feeling was hard to explain.

Cagalli observed her friends and family, again and again but not Shinn and Greeves. After all they were a part of her secret plan. She bit a lip; she felt the guilt rise in her. The looks on their faces was something she could not stand, but she had to do this. She stood up while clutching the note that she wrote in her hand and walked over to Kira and Lacus.

Kira looked up and asked.

"Is there anything a can do for you, Sonia?" Kira asked.

"_Sonia…fuck I hate that name, but it was the only thing I could think of…_" Cagalli said in her thoughts and went on until she was snapped out of it by Kira.

"Sonia…Sonia?" Kira said in a real low voice but Cagalli managed to catch it.

"Huh? O sorry um…the police found this note and they gave to me…so you might want to read this." Cagalli said with her head bowed. Now everyone's attention was on the note. They all didn't know anything about the note until Cagalli aka Sonia mentioned it.

Kira took the note from Cagalli's hand, after helping lacus to sit up straight and read the note out loud.

_Dear Cagalli's family,_

_Sorry to cause you this much pain but I was sent to get Cagalli out of that worthless hospital and under our care. I can't reveal anything about us but be reassured that we will send Cagalli back to you after her full recovery. Stay well and healthy. Also don't worry…_

_xxxxxx_

Kira read out. Every one was so confused and thought hard while both Greeves and Shinn were looking at Cagalli who just shrugged her shoulders and mouthed.

"what? It was the only thing I could think of" Greeves and Shinn just shook their head.

Cagalli cleared her throat and everyone's attention was on her.

"Umm…if you don't mind but please excuse me? She said as she walked up to Shinn and Greeves.

"Umm…you Greeves right who called and told me about Cagalli's condition." Greeves only nodded dumbly. Cagalli turned towards Shinn and continued.

"And you are Shinn…Cagalli's boy friend w-

"WHAT!!!!" Kira yelled out and jumped out of his seat and was now right in front of Shinn who was cowering.

Athrun still in the corner, balled up his fists as his face was read.

"_Damn that guy, he's still going out with her"_ He thought.

"YOU go out with MY sister?!" Kira yelled and now Lacus joined in by calming down Kira who was like a beast.

"Uhhh….n-not any more….we uh…broke up YEAH that' right we broke up…hehe…" Shinn trailed of while Greeves was trying to get Shinn away from Kira and Cagalli- who was just watching and not helping. Sad one aye…

Kira was about to speak again but Shinn ran off like the wind with Greeves trailing behind them and Cagalli walking after them slowly as ever.

Kira finally calmed down. Then he told Athrun that Lacus and him were going to go home now. Athrun just nodded. His head was bowed down but on the bright side he smiled a little after knowing Shinn wasn't going out with Cagalli anymore.

Kira and lacus looked and Athrun one last time and walked off. Once Kira and them were out of sight, Athrun stood up and went to his own house. But on the way, panicked rushed through him. What if Cagalli was really in danger and the note was all a lie. All those kind of thought ran through his mind.

**-Cagalli, Shinn, Greeves-**

Cagalli, Shinn and Greeves were all home right now. Shinn went into his room to change leaving only Cagalli and Greeves in the lounge.

Cagalli turned and faced Greeves.

"Go call the old guy and tell him that the mission/ deal whatever is off and tell him that I have no intentions in killing Zala any more while I go shop some clothes for Miss. Sonia" Greeves nodded and walked of to the lab while Cagalli went of to the computer.

**-Greeves-**

Greeves walked in to the lab and picked up the 'mission phone' and dialled.

_**RING, RING, RING**_

"_Hello my dear so nice for you to call, but what's wrong, you didn't come and pick up the money. That was very rude of you"_ Said the old guy over the phone

"This is not your dear, I'm here just to tell you that the mission is off, the hit man has no intentions in killing Zala any more" Greeves said boldly and before the old guy could reply Greeves continued.

"Thank you for understanding, good bye" and with that he put the phone down. Greeves smiled to him self and walked out of the lab, making sure it was closed and locked and went of to find Cagalli.

**-Old Guy-**

SLAM!!!!

The old guy slammed the phone down in anger. His workers eyes were all on him. With out turning around the old guy started ordering.

"Lunamaria, Meyrin…go and find out who the hell this hit man is. She'll pay for doing this"

"Yes sir" the two girls said and walked off and the ld guy continued.

"And Auel…you will spy on Zala from now on, remember to keep me updated"

"Yes sir" Said a light blue haired guy and then walked off.

"I'll get you for this, I swear…damn you, you little bitch" The old guy sad to him self and walked off to who knows where.

* * *

**Here you do..hoped ya liked it...it took me a long time...any way**

**Review plz...**


	17. Chapter 17

**hey people sorry but i go bad news...well i won't be updating for about 2 weeks starting from now becasue i have to tutor my other friend (not the author) in her exams andmy computer is also a lil busted...i'm so sorry about this but i'l make it up to ya!!!**

**Jaa!!!...(apparently that's what you all say so i thought maybe i should try it out...haha)**


	18. Chapter 18

**hey guys sorry if you had to wait too long and yeah i'm back so yeah. plus if you have any ideas about the story please do tell. :) hehe... enjoy!!!

* * *

****Mysterious Secretary…**

"Cagalli are you sure the plan will work?" Shinn asked Cagalli who was currently sitting on the couch going through her laptop.

"It will….I know it will" Cagalli said without taking her eyes of the screen. Shinn sighed and right then Greeves walked in.

"What's up with the mood?" he asked Shinn.

"I'm just worried that's all…you know with Cagalli being Sonia now and all." Shinn replied

"I'm sure it will all work out plus the real Cagalli is going to come back….right Cagalli?" Now Greeves was looking at Cagalli. This time Cagalli took her eyes of the screen and looked at Greeves, then to Shinn and then back to Greeves.

"Yeah….." Cagalli said while shaking her head up and down. Shinn was about to say something else but then the door bell rang.

_RING! RING!_

Greeves walked up to the door with Shinn following behind. Greeves opened up the door and came face to face with the one and only Athrun Zala.

Both Greeves and Shinn's eyes went wide as saucer plate…maybe even lager. You know why, well that's because Cagalli is not disguised as Sonia and she's a room away. Looks like Athrun came in a bad time.

"M-M-Mr. Zala…hehe….what brings you here today?" Greeves asked in hesitation while.

"Hello Greeves um I was hoping if I could see Miss. Sonia for a while…please."

"Uhh….I'm sorry she's out at the moment….yeah she's out ha-ha…that girl huh" Shinn backed up slowly and when he was in a good distance he ran of to where Cagalli was.

**_-Shinn and Cagalli-_**

"Damn Cagalli, Cagalli!!!" Shinn came in the lounge whispering Cagalli's name again and again.

"What" Cagalli said normally looking up at Shinn.

"Shhhh…Athrun is here and he wants to meet Sonia!!!!" Shinn nearly screamed out.

"WHAT!!!!" Cagalli screamed out and then covered her mouth instantly. That was way too loud,

_**-Greeves and Athrun-**_

Greeves eyes once again widened when he heard Cagalli's 'what' scream.

"Isn't that Cagalli?" Athrun said curiously as he tried to make his way pass Greeves.

"Uh-h-h n-n-o that's uhh…one of the video tapes of Cagalli that I was watching ha-ha…she's a screamer" Greeves replied real fast while blocking Athrun's way of getting in the house.

Athrun was about to say something else but then was interrupted by Cagalli aka Sonia.

"O hello Mr. Zala, nice to meet you today. Shinn told me you wanted to speak with me?" Cagalli said in a sweet innocent voice.

Greeves immediately let go of Athrun and took a step back.

"Hehe…would you like to some in Mr. Zala." Greeves asked. Cagalli just stood there looking at Athrun and still smiling. Athrun looked at Cagalli then to Greeves.

"NO thanks" then he looked at Cagalli. "And yes I wanted to speak with you if you don't mind."

"No Problem, so we are going out since you don't want to come inside." Cagalli asked in a matter of fact way.

"Yes, let's go"

"Let's" she said then turned to Greeves and whispered. "Some people are going to come and deliver my clothes, put them on my bed and I will sort it out later ok"

"Ok" Greeves whispered back and that's when Shinn decided to show his presence.

"Where are you going Sonia?" He asked. Athrun turned to look at Greeves and gave him a death glare. Shinn was taken back by this but decided not to say a thing.

"Cagalli saw this and became a little curious. She would have to ask Athrun later.

"We are going to out for a while…don't worry about me…bye" Cagalli said then waved goodbye to the two and walked away with Athrun.

"So Zala, what was it you wanted to talk to me about" Cagalli said as they reached a park and sat down on the ground.

"Please call me Athrun" Athrun said as he looked up to the sky. Cagalli looked at Athrun and almost, ALMOST thought that he was a god sent by the angels just for her. But seriously he did look like a god and a hot one at that.

Kagome kept staring until she was taking out of her trance.

"You now it's rude to stare" Athrun said still not taking his eyes of the sky. Cagalli blushed deep red.

"Hehe…sorry…any way why so you want to talk about again." Cagalli asked embarrassed. Athrun didn't reply. It was really quite. All you could hear was the birds flying up high in the sky and little kids playing and laughing around the park. It was still quiet between the two but then Athrun broke the silence.

"Cagalli…." Athrun said and this time he was looking out to the kids that were playing around. Cagalli snapped her head to look at Athrun when he said Cagalli. She thought Athrun knew that she was Cagalli in disguise as Sonia. You could clearly see the fear in her eyes, but luckily Athrun was looking somewhere else.

"What was Cagalli like?" Athrun continued. Cagalli sighed in replied and replied.

"She….she was care-free, immature and always playful. Not once did I see her act so mature. That's how she is" Cagalli said with confidence since it is her they're talking about.

"Hmm" Athrun said as he smiled at the thought of Cagalli being that way.

"But…." Cagalli said and by this Athrun got a little curious.

"When you get Cagalli angry, trust me she's dangerous. So if- no I mean when we will see Cagalli again, try not going on to her danger zone." Cagalli said as she giggled. Athrun smiled again at the girl's confidence as he looked at her.

"_Wow she's pretty like that smiling"_ Athrun thought then Cagalli popped out of no where in his mind. He was shocked and shook is head for thinking such a thing about Sonia aka Cagalli.

The rest of the afternoon Athrun asked Sonia about Cagalli and Cagalli answered all of his answers….well most of it.

* * *

**yeah i know it's short but then i still don't have enough time that's mostly becasue i have to finish TWo projects that i didn't do and have to get it finished before the term finishes. so yeah lol.**

**please review...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Mysterious Secretary…**

**ok i know it's late but then i don't know what to right. my mind is like blank. plus i had to re-write the chapter THREE times!!!!...i lead a sad sad life...lol

* * *

**It had been two days since he last talked to Sonia (Cagalli) personally at the park. The rest of them were over the phone since she was way too busy to go out. He had been thinking a lot about Cagalli lately and how he felt towards her. But something that he would never understand is that he has been thinking about Sonia as well. He knew of his feelings for Cagalli but what he felt for Sonia was something he just could not understand. I mean come on he just met the girl and already felt something so familiar about her. 

On the other hand, Kira and Lacus also notice some connection with Sonia. She was just like Cagalli, the way she acted talked but not the way she looked. It was bothersome for them and to think she showed up right after Cagalli went missing. They thought hard and long about this, but was told by Shinn and Greeves-(well more like Greeves since Kira was still angry on Shinn for finding out he went out with Cagalli and broke up before her going missing) that they called up Sonia to visit Cagalli for she needed a friend- a close friend to help out and all. They didn't but it, but what can they do. They don't even know all of Cagalli's friends.

Athrun found out about this as well from Kira when he asked them if they got anything on Cagalli. Sadly there is still no sign of her and the police are still trying to look for her. They also tried fingerprinting the note but nothing was found. "A true professional" they would always say.

* * *

**-Athrun- his POV…**

Right now I'm walking through the park. Decided to have a break from work you know. I wanted so badly to talk to Sonia personally for the past two days but then something always comes up. You know I even find it strange that I don't even know her last name. Plus to make things even more strange, I sometimes feel that there is someone watching every move I make (no it is not Cagalli….it's Auel). It can't be my fan clubs since they will totally run me over by now.

Ever since Cagalli has gone missing, I felt lonely but then there's Sonia to fill things up again. I don't know what I am feeling but I know for sure that I can't be falling in love with two woman's at the same time- especially not when they act the same way but look different.

As I walked through the park looking towards the sky, I still felt that same feeling where someone is watching you. I don't know if I'm loosing it or I'm whacked, but seriously I get a feeling for eyes following my every move. While I was so into my thoughts, I bumped into a person well more like a guy.

I looked at the guy to see that he was apologising. He had light blue with a darkish blue type of eye colour (A.N…and hot lol).

"Sorry, sorry, are you ok? Sorry…" the guy said and continued with his sorry. I was a bit shocked but then replied politely.

"No, no it's fine. It's my fault for not looking where I was going." I also added in a smile. The guy looked relieved

* * *

**-Normal POV-**

Auel followed Athrun through the park. For the last two days he has been keeping an eye on him. Now he's going to make his first move. Auel ran over to the other side of the park while Athrun's attention was on the sky.

Athrun's attention was still on the sky and that gave Auel the perfect timing to make his move. Auel moved casually on the same path as Athrun and bumped into him.

He said sorry over and over again. Auel looked up to Athrun and noticed he was shocked. He smirked inwardly and kept on saying sorry. Athrun replied back to Auel calmly and politely. Auel did a fake relieved sigh. He then smiled at Athrun.

"My name's Auel Neider…nice to meet you and it was partly my fault as well for not paying attention to my surroundings."

"It's ok as I said before and I am Athrun Zala" Auel right no was laughing hysterically inside.

"_This is way too easy"_ Auel thought.

With that Auel invited Athrun to have a drink with him since now they were friends (fast eh). Athrun refused the offer a couple of times but then gave in at last.

* * *

**-Old guy-**

Kiki or also known as the old guy walked through a dark hall that leaded to a whole lot of rooms that were crowded with all sorts of computers. That is where they do their research and how they can track down their prey. He finally reached the room that he was looking. Just as he was supposed to enter he heard to girls in there talking about something that caught his interests.

"Hey Luna….is umm…Kiki gay…?" Meyrin asked slyly. Luna who was typing something froze and then broke up into a laugh. Meyrin sweat-dropped at the sight of her older sister laughing like there's no end while on the floor laughing.

"Uhh….Luna…?" Meyrin asked

Luna wiped of some of the tears that leaked out of her eyes due to laughing and sat up straight on her chair. Calmly she replied back.

"He's not gay Meyrin…Kiki is just a name to cover up his real name. He doesn't go around telling people his real name. Heck even I don't know his real name"

"Oh…."

"Why'd you ask?" Luna asked her sister

"No reason" Meyrin replied back and the both went back to work.

Kiki wanted to laugh so badly right now but held it in. he entered the room and the two girls were startled.

"So I heard you two were talking about me?" He asked in amusement. Meyrin and Luna blushed from being caught NOT that Kiki is good looking or anything. Truth to be hold he's one ugly duckling (haha). When Kiki didn't get a reply he continued.

"Any way I just came to check on how you were doing and from the looks of it you got nothing on the hit man..." he said with a lil bit of anger in his voice then in a calm voice he said again.

"I'll let you off but next time I expect something…o and my real name…it's Gilbert Durandal….don't go telling everyone else now" with that he walked out of the room laughing.

So now he's known as Gilbert not Kiki anymore…just to let you know.

* * *

**-Cagalli aka Sonia-**

**Cagalli's POV….**

"_Kira and Lacus are in my house….they are in my house talking to Sonia which is me….they are still in my house….looking at me….silently….still looking at me….ARGHHH!!!! I'm loosing it!!!! They are in my house and right now I can't take this damn silence!!!! I feel so trapped!!!" _I screamed in my mind looking at Kira then to Lacus and went back and forth while I couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Hehe…you guys look….look…..good…" Cagalli said squeaking the last part out. Kira and Lacus looked at each other and replied.

"O do we now…." Kira said. Apparently before they came to Cagalli's house to meet Sonia, Kira and Lacus had one interesting and mysterious conversation about Miss Sonia here.

_**FLASH BACK….**_

"_Kira…have you eve noticed that Sonia who's known has Cagalli's best friend just suddenly appeared right after Cagalli went missing…" Lacus said to her fiancé slyly._

_Kira started thinking about what Lacus just said._

"_Come to think of it…you're right…plus we don't even know her last name AND if she WAS Cagalli's best friend Cagalli, she would have told us about her…right…" Kira said looking at Lacus. _

"_Why don't we go visit her…I hear she's living with Shinn and Greeves…..at Cagalli's house……" Kira said again. Lacus looked up at Kira with teary eyes._

"_What if….what if Cagalli's really is in danger and that note is just fake…what if she'll never come back…" Lacus was now crying. Kira stood up, he walked up to Lacus and hugged her. His chin was on lacus said and he whispered to her._

"_She'll be back…I have a feeling she will…plus the police are doing the best they can…just have faith in her for now….also why don't we go visit Sonia"_

_Lacus nodded and then they were on their way to Cagalli's house._

_**END OF FLASH BACK… **_

"Umm yeah you do….hehe…." Cagalli said again. Lacus and Kira looked at each other again.

"You know Cagalli never told us about you before…" Kira said. Immediately Cagalli froze.

_Damn these People" _"Cagalli thought.

"Uhh…yea I don't like it when people talk about me when I'm not there and all you know…" Cagalli said and randomly Kira started laughing while Cagalli just looked at him weirdly and Lacus looking some where else.

"Haha…you know you sound just like Cagalli…hell you even act like AND dress like her…haha….funny ne…" Kira said and Lacus joined in agreeing. Cagalli was in too much shock to even notice that their laugh was a fake. Soon they stopped laughing.

"Haha…yeah…that's why we're friends…" Cagalli replied looking down. Before Kira or Lacus could say anything else….Greeves walked in and whispered something into her ear.

"_You got a message from the old guy" _Greeves whispered. Cagalli's eyes widened. She stood up straight away.

"Umm…I'll be back…sorry!!!" Cagalli said in a hurry and rushed of to her lab.

* * *

**-Athrun & Auel-**

"So I'll see you later right" Auel said as he stood up from his seat. Athrun did the same and nodded as a reply. They already had each others contact details and everything.

"Cya" Auel said with a wave and Athrun waved back with a small smile on his lips (no he's not falling for him).

Auel was smiling like an idiot as he walked down a street. He walked into a club and called Gilbert (old guy or Kiki) and told him everything that happened today and what he found out about Athrun.

Athrun on the other hand was thinking about Cagalli and Sonia (funny huh thinking about the same person that looks different).

* * *

**-Cagalli-**

Cagalli ran into her lab and found Shinn there reading the message. Shinn noticed Cagalli and handed over her hit man phone. Cagalli read in her mind:

"_You will pay dearly fro breaking the contract…I will hunt you down and kill you. But before that I'll give you a show to see Zala die right in front of your eyes…watch you back dear…I'll get you and Zala soon…very soon…" _Cagalli's eyes widened once again…but this time it held fear and for the first time after many years she felt fear. Not because there was someone after her but because someone was after Athrun and kill him before her eyes.

So she made a vow to protect Athrun and find out Old guys location and kill before he can take any action.

* * *

so what did you think...good not good...well yeah lol...

Please Review...


	20. Chapter 20

**hey guys sorry it's a lil short but i forgot all about updating because my bro brought all these movies and i've been trying to finish them...sorry**

**

* * *

Mysterious Secretary…**

Cagalli made her way towards the lounge where Kira and Lacus were at (they are still at her house). She sat down right opposite them and looked at them. But her mind was some where else. Kira and Lacus could clearly a whole lot of emotions shown in her eyes. You know they say your eyes are the windows of your souls. That is true…way true.

"Sonia…." Lacus said feeling sad the way Sonia was acting. Cagalli didn't even hear a thing she was thinking what would happen and going through plan on how to pull this off. It was complicated knowing that you have feeling for a guy but knows nothing on what going to happen to him.

Kira and Lacus looked at each other when not receiving a reply from the girl. Shinn who just walked in to the room looked at Cagalli then to Lacus and Kira. He then looked back at Cagalli who still had on a far away look in her eyes.

"Don't mind her…she just received a shocking message…" Shinn said and walked over to Cagalli and shook her lightly to get her attention which worked.

"Uh…wha?" She said slowly while looking at Shinn.

"Kara and Lacus" Shinn said and that's when it clocked into Cagalli's mind that they were still here.

She stood up and started saying sorry to the couple. Kira and Lacus were totally confused but then remembered why they were here in the first place.

"Umm Sonia I was just wondering I didn't get your last name…." Kira asked. Cagalli froze.

"_Last name…LAST NAME!!!! What the hell am I suppose to say….I didn't even think of a last name….damn…"_ Cagalli cursed in her mind and thought of a last name fast.

"O yea…my last name…haha…." Cagalli said still thinking of a good last name.

"So what is it…?" Kira asked and Shinn was long gone…not wanting to stay in that room since the atmosphere was intense.

"Haha what is it…what is it…." Cagalli muttered to her self.

"LEE" Cagalli shouted suddenly and then continued "Hehe my last name is Lee…Sonia Lee" Cagalli said nodding her head.

"Umm…aren't you Japanese…" Lacus said totally confused.

"Yea I am it's just that my parents passed away when I was small and well got adopted into a Chinese family." Cagalli said acting like she was sad and but then inside she was sad…her parents…real parents did die at a small age. But didn't get adopted just moved in with her master and took lessons as a hit-man.

"Oh…sorry" Kira and Lacus said. Cagalli hated when people do that…it wasn't even their fault…they were not there.

"No it's ok…it's not your fault…" Cagalli said looking away. When Cagalli turned her head away avoiding they gaze, Lacus thought she saw some blond hair on Sonia. She blinked twice and looked properly at Sonia's hair.

There it was Blond hair.

"_What….how can this be….she has blond hair- NO WAY!!!...what if she's…she's Cagalli…" _Lacus thought in shock.

"Ummm…Cag- Sonia I think we have to go don't we Kira" Lacus said looking at Kira with a look that says if-you-don't-agree-I-will-kill-you. Kira gulped.

"Yeah...we have to go" Kira said. With that they were out the door and into their car of course not forgetting to say bye first. Cagalli finally turned her head and stared at the place they were sitting before. A minute after she ran to the lad and started searching the old guy (Gilbert).

* * *

**-Kira and Lacus-**

"Kira I'm telling you I saw blond hair I mean seriously I saw it and…and it could be Cagalli you just in disguise." Lacus said frustrated that Kira was going against everything she had said (o and they are on their way to their house…so Kira's driving and all)

"Lacus listen to me...sure you might have seen blond hair but then what if she's trying to hide because she doesn't like it you know…"

"Kira I swear to god I am this close to wring your neck if you don't listen to me!!! I am telling you that…that person who calls herself Sonia Lee IS Cagalli. I mean the whole thing right there in front of our eyes….she sounds just like Cagalli, figure is just like Cagalli's, acts like her, dresses like her and the list goes on."

"Lacus I don't know about this. She did say that that's why they were friends plus why Cagalli would want to suddenly disappear and put on a disguise"

"I don't know Kira…I seriously don't know but then we can find that out…please Kira…please just believe I swear I know that IS Cagalli…please" Lacus said in a pleading voice and did one of her puppy-dog looks that was really and I mean really hard to resist. Kira tried to look away but couldn't.

"Fine…we'll check this out BUT first let's tell the others the situation." Kira finally gave in and others as in Yzack and them I'm sure they would want to now what's happening.

"Where are they any way and you not going to tell them about this right?" Lacus asked.

"Remember they all went to earth for some random stuffs and as usual they never keep in touch and no I won't tell it's between you and me…" Kira said shaking his head lightly.

"Thanks Kira you're a sweet-heart" Lacus said happily.

"That's why you love me…" Kira said a little too proudly.

"Gosh you're too much of your self…" Lacus teased. The rest of the ride was spent in a comfortable silence.

* * *

**-2 Days after-**

**-Athrun- Athrun's POV-**

I sat my desk thinking what has occurred over the past few weeks. Yeah that's right it was been about 3 weeks since Cagalli went missing. I sure did miss her presence. Her laugh….smile. But then along came Sonia…just like Cagalli but then not as beautiful as Cagalli. Sure she's pretty and all but then Cagalli…she's something- Heck what the hell am I saying I barely know Cagalli and I'm already falling for her.

Sometime I wonder…what's taking those damn police in finding Cagalli. While she's missing, I can feel that as lil piece of my heart is taken away, but then Sonia was there. It's like she's another Cagalli but with a different image.

"You're Pathetic Athrun Zala…simply pathetic." I said to my self and sighed. I seriously needed a break. Auel has been a help, keeping me companied and my mind of some certain things or a certain person more precisely.

I decided today that I will take Auel to meet Sonia if she wasn't busy today. Auel has been dying to meet her…saying that I talk too much about her and all. Plus he wants to meet Kira and them as well…you know Milly, Deareka and all. It's good thing though that Kira told me that they were coming down here to PLANTS and in a hurry. I guess they found out about Cagalli.

I shook my head furiously. I needed to keep my mind of her. I w3alked out of the building and up to my car, got in and started up the engine. With that I was off to pick up Auel.

* * *

thatnks for the reviews and all guys and yeah lol

please review...


	21. Chapter 21

**Mysterious Secretary…****

* * *

**

"Great fucking hell!!! I have nothing…nothing I tell you…nothing…" Cagalli said in defeat as she slumped down on her chair and talked to her hit-man computer. She has been searching for TWO days and found nothing on the old guy. Right then Greeves walked in with a plate of food.

"Cagalli I advice you to eat something…you haven't eating anything since lunch yesterday." Greeves said with concern filling his voice. Cagalli looked up at Greeves from where she was.

"I don't need any f- but then she was cut of from the grumbling sound coming from her stomach.

Greeves tried hard not to laugh but then he couldn't stop himself. Cagalli got up from her chair and glared hard at Greeves (who was still laughing) and walked over to him. She snatched the food of him and bonked his head.

"Hey you don't pick on old guys" Greeves complained after he stopped laughing and started rubbing his head.

"Humph! What can I say…you deserved it ne…haha" Cagalli walked out of the lab while eating her food also letting out a small laugh with Greeves hot on her trail.

"So you got nothing on the guy have you" Greeves said but it was more like a statement than a question. Cagalli looked over shoulders to look at Greeves and gave him a obvious look. Greeves sighed.

"Hey Greeves I'll be going to the club today ok… and no I won't be staying over at Yzaks." Cagalli said and walked off before Greeves could anymore questions. Greeves let out another sigh and walked of to the kitchen to prepare lunch. Shinn once again was no where to be found. Seriously that guy has been disappearing every once in a while. He better not be doing drugs again or Cagalli will have his head.

* * *

**-Athrun-**

"So I get to finally meet this Sonia chick huh?" Auel asked as they were on their way to Cagalli's. Well actually it was more like he was checking if they were REALLY going to this Sonia chicks place.

"Yeah don't worry…you finally get to meet her and look, we're here." Athrun said as he parked the car in the drive way of Cagalli's mansion.

Auel looked over to the house- mansion in awe.

"_The chicks rich…cool"_ Auel thought. He got out of the car and so did Athrun.

* * *

**-In the house-mansion-**

Greeves heard a car enter their driveway. He walked up to the door and looked through the glass thing that has no windows right next to the door and saw Athrun with a light blue haired guy. Greeves eyes widened.

"So-so-so-SONIA!!! WE HAVE COMPANY!!!" Greeves yelled out trying to get Cagalli to catch on what he meant.

Cagalli who was in her room getting ready to go out heard Greeves loud and clear. But she was confused.

"Now why the hell did he just call me Sonia…OH SHIT!!!" she cried out like a tone of bricks hit her hard.

"Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn…" Cagalli carried on saying damn while she was looking for her disguise all over her room.

Greeves heard the knock on the door and he took his sweet time walking there and answered the door. Took him about 4 minutes walking there. Athrun on the other side of the door was getting annoyed because no one was answering the door and he knew someone was home. He was about to knock again but then the door opened.

"Mr. Zala so nice to see today…who may this be" Greeves said to Athrun then looked over to Auel.

"This Greeves is my friend Auel Neider…we came here to visit Sonia…is she home?" Athrun asked. Auel was looking a Greeves in a weird way.

"Please come in" Greeves said as he opened the door wider and let the two guests in while he continued talking.

"Miss Sonia will be down in a minute" Greeves led to the lounge and when they were seated he went to get Cagalli.

Greeves walked into Cagalli's room and saw her running around the room.

"Miss Cagalli what are you doing?" Greeves whispered. Cagalli turned towards him and gave him a panic look.

"I can't find my disguise." Cagalli said still looking through her doors.

"Did you look in the lab" Greeves said in hope. Cagalli stopped what she was doing. She turned to Greeves with stars in her eyes.

"God I love you!" She shouted and left for the lab. Greeves went off to inform Athrun and Auel that she will coming down shortly and then went of to the kitchen to get some drinks ready.

Cagalli entered the lounge and saw Athrun and another guy she didn't recognise seated next to him.

"Oh…Athrun how are you…and who's this" Cagalli said casually and sat opposite the guys. Just then Greeves came in with some drinks and then left back to the kitchen. Auel was staring at Cagalli.

"Hi Sonia…haven't talked to you in a long time and this Auel Neider my friend." Athrun said.

Cagalli looked at Auel from head to toe. Something wasn't right with this guy to Cagalli. She put on a fake smile.

"Hey Neider-san, my name Sonia Lee but you could just call me Sonia" Athrun was shocked.

"_Lee…isn't that Chinese what the hell" _Athrun thought to him self.

"Well if I can call you Sonia then no need for you to call me Neider…just call me Auel" Auel said and put on his best charming smile. Cagalli returned that with a fake smile. She looked away and changed her face expression to a disgusting one.

"Umm...Sonia if you don't mind me asking…but aren't you Japanese?" Athrun asked. Auel looked straight at Sonia. He was also thinking his.

Auel seemed to notice Cagalli's hesitation but Athrun didn't.

"Just ask Kira…I'm too…uh...lazy you know the explanation, it's pretty long" Cagalli quickly said and when Athrun nodded she let out a silent sigh. Auel wasn't too convinced though.

"_The girls suspicious, better keep an eye on her as well. No all I need is a camera chip" _Auel thought.

"So Sonia you have a lovely house…wait sorry I meant a lovely mansion…mind if you show us around." Auel asked randomly. Cagalli hesitated for a moment but agreed anyway.

"Sure…" She said. She stood up and walked out of the room with Auel following behind. Athrun was a little lost but followed Auel and Cagalli. While Cagalli was showing them around the mansion, Auel got some of his spare camera chips out. There was only three so he had to pick some good spots where he can attach it.

Athrun was too caught up looking around and Cagalli was busy showing them. So it wasn't much of a problem for Auel to put the camera chips around.

The first one was attached next to a painting of a lady in a ninja suit. The painting was right outside Cagalli's room…which she refused for the guys to see. The second one was somewhere around the dining room and the third one was in the lounge room.

Finally they were seated in the lounge again and Cagalli was tired as hell after the lil tour. The room was filled with silence. No one spoke a word. So silent that you could hear each others breathing. No one looked at each other as well. They were all out of words. Guess it was getting too quiets for Auel to handle but them Cagalli was dieing in there and Athrun didn't seem to mind…typical him.

"Well look at the time…I should be going" Auel practically screamed. Athrun looked up at Auel and Cagalli nearly had a heart attack. For her it was completely silent and the next thing you know someone just screams the hell out of you.

Cagalli took a deep breath to get her racing heart a bit calm.

"Why so soon?" asked Cagalli just to annoy the guy.

"Soon? Sonia do you really think 7:45 in the evening is soon when we've been here since this morning." Auel declared a lil angry

Cagalli held up her hands in surrender. "Ok sorry…don't need to give an attitude"

Auel tried to calm down but damn Cagalli was getting on his nerves. Cagalli on the other hand was laughing crazy in the inside. Athrun cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Umm…Sonia if you don't mind do you think we could talk?" Athrun asked shyly.

Cagalli didn't know what to say so she just nodded.

"Great how about I you up at six and we could go somewhere…how's that sound." Cagalli just nodded again and in no time the guys were well on their way.

Just then Greeves came out.

"So what was that all about?" Greeves asked interested. Cagalli kept silent for a while. It looked like she was thinking….thinking really hard.

"I don't know but I don't like that Auel guy." With that Cagalli went of to get ready for the club.

* * *

**-Auel-P.O.V-**

Athrun dropped me off at this diner which I instructed him to do. I rushed into the diner and sat at the most furthest corner could find and where I could be alone. A waitress came along. She seemed to be grinning at me. Don't ask me why and I don't I want to know.

"Hey there sweet thing…what can I get ya?" The waitress said in a seductive tone. Right then and there I wanted to throw up. She was hitting on me I was sure of that…but seriously she's uglier than the word ugly and beyond.

"Uh…no thanks…you can leave" I replied quickly. The waitress never left she just stood there frowning. I kind of got annoyed. I looked back up to her.

"That's where you walk away" I said in an obvious tone and did some hand movements of walking away. The waitress's frowned deepened and then she finally walked away. I sighed,

I took out a little computer type of thing that was the size of a ps3. In there I could activate those camera chips that I stuck on Sonia's mansion. I did a little playing around and then I went back to the camera. A small window popped up me was happening in the mansion. I enlarged the window to full screen and sat back to watch.

* * *

**-Cagalli- (This part the scene will keep changing from Cagalli to Auel)**

"I can't believe this shit…I have to wear my disguise when I go out of the house." Cagalli screamed as she opened her room door and went in. she didn't bother about closing the door. She walked in and took off all her disguise and went to look for some clothes that are suitable to wear to a club.

* * *

Auel couldn't believe his eyes. The Sonia chick was a fake.

"Holy shit…this is…whoa…she a fake…who would've thought that. But then who the hell is this chick…and she's hot…this would be good." Auel said rubbing his hands together.

* * *

Cagalli finally found what to wear. It was a midnight blue baggy pant with a white strap top. She stripped up to her underwear and out on her club clothes on.

* * *

Auel was drooling. But then he got back to reality.

"What if she's the hit-man that we've been looking for…and I can see Athrun has a thing for her but who the hell is she…guess have to wait and find out.

* * *

Cagalli felt like someone was staking her. She felt a shiver go up a spine. It was way too creepy for her. Cagalli put on her disguise and walked out of her room and into the lounge.

"Greeves I'm going "she hollered out. Greeves came walking in.

"You be careful ok Cagalli…you never know when that old guy knows about your disguise."

* * *

Auel snickered.

"Cagalli huh…nice name and don't worry Greeves the old guy will find out soon." Auel said to him self. He looked up when he felt eyes on him. The whole diner was looking at him.

"Unless you want to get your eyes ripped out of your face…you'll stop staring at me" Auel shouted to all the people staring at him. They all went back to what they were doing and Auel sighed and went back to what he was doing as well.

* * *

Cagalli assured Greeves that she will be fine and then she was out the door...and gone off to the club. Greeves sighed.

"I wonder what life would be like if she wasn't a hit-man…" Greeves said and walked out of the room.

* * *

Auel turned the lil computer off.

"Gotcha!!!" he whispered to himself and went of to inform Gilbert.

* * *

please review...


	22. Chapter 22

**Mysterious Secretary…**

**hey there people...wwell thanks for all ya reviews!!!

* * *

**"Good Job Auel...this is great. Now this is the new plan…tomorrow at dawn we will kidnap Zala and send the lady a note telling her all the things we expect her to do and now we are going to celebrate….HAHAHAHAHA!!!" Gilbert said as he walked off to who knows where as his laughter filled the room. He then stopped before exiting the room and without looking back he shouted over to his workers.

"For the celebration I want you guys to plan it and I want belly dancers…lots and lots of'em….HAHAHAHA!!!" again he walked off laughing. The workers looked at each other, shrugged and went on to get the party started.

* * *

**-Cagalli-**

Cagalli parked her car in the car park right outside Scorpio (club). As usual there was a huge line in front of the door. She walked up to the bouncer and smiled up at him.

"Hey what's up D?" Cagalli asked.

"Same old, same old…so you wana go in or stand here all night" the bouncer replied.

"Thanks" Cagalli said and went in but no before flashing a charming smile. Cagalli walked her way through the crowd to get to the other side. Once she was to the other side, she was greeted with the sight of the oh so familiar face of Kai. Cagalli smiled once again and walked up to Kai.

"Got a min?" she whispered into Kai's ear. Kai who was busy dancing didn't notice Cagalli walk up to him and so close until she whispered into his ear. He turned to face Cagalli and their face was so close one move will cause them into a kiss. Kai seemed so lost in a trance Cagalli moved back to look at his face properly and started waving her hand in front of his face.

"Kai…Yo Kai…you in there?" Cagalli yelled out over the music. Kai was brought back to reality and grabbed Cagalli's hand that was right in front face and dragged her to a place where it was less quite and crowded.

"So…" Kai started of as they reached a hall that was deserted right through.

"Could you do me a flavour please?" Cagalli asked as she looked dead straight into his eyes.

"Sure…but it comes with a price you know" Kai said and licked his dry lips. Cagalli rolled her eyes and just like that she crushed her lips into Kai's. They had a good 5 minute make-out session until Cagalli pulled back.

"Now will you do it" Cagalli said obviously out of breath and Kai replied and he too was out of breath.

"Sure let's go" Kai replied and walked up to the computer rooms. Once they were in the computer room and the door well locked, they searched straight away.

They searched, hacked did whatever to get some info on the old guy but they got nothing. Cagalli let out a frustrated sigh.

"I don't believe this…it's like he doesn't even exist!" Cagalli said…mostly to herself. Kai looked over at Cagalli with a apologetic look.

"Sorry Cagalli…guess you just have to hang around that Athrun guy to get some info on this guy…there's nothing else I can do" Kai said. Cagalli let out another sigh, said her thanks and went back home.

When she reached at her place it was already nine in the night. She walked over to the door failing to notice a car parked down her drive way. She entered her house and walked over to the lounge also while trying to take off her wig.

"Greeves I'm ho- Cagalli couldn't believe her eyes. There in her lounge was Lacus and Kira looking at her while she was half way taking her wig out.

"_ARGH DAMN!!!!"_Cagalli screamed in her mind. Her jaw was hanging open, Lacus was looking at her with a victory smile, Kira looked at her shocked and Greeves was nowhere found.

"Hehe…hi" Cagalli said as she quickly re-arranged her wig and sat down on one of the sofas opposite them.

Lacus looked over to Kira.

"I told you" Lacus said proudly. Kira couldn't believe his eyes. Lacus was right Sonia IS Cagalli but why would she do that and cause all those drama. He stood up and walked over to Cagalli. Cagalli was nervous as hell and where was Greeves. She didn't look up to meet Kira's eyes but she knew he was now standing in front of her.

**-Cagalli's P.O.V-**

"Why?!" was the only thing I heard him say. It sounded like he was close to tears but I knew him better. There was anger and hurt behind his voice and I was the cause of it. I couldn't just look up so I replied softly.

"I was desperate and there was no other way…sorry..."

"SORRY…SORRY!!! IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY AND WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU SO DESPERATE ABOUT?!" Kira lost it. He was so angry and so hurt he exploded. I cringed from his voice. It was loud and it felt like poison acid dripping from his mouth down onto me.

I felt so guilty so I stayed silent still no looking at his eyes…afraid that I will see what I never wanted to see and knowing I caused it. They do say ones eyes are the windows to their souls and believe in that because it is true.

"I…I…can't tell you" I said softly and it was so low that Kira could barely hear it but I knew he caught what I said cause I could feel him getting angrier.

"Kira…I'm sure she has a good explanation" I heard Lacus said in worry. She was standing next to Kira with her hand on his shoulder to calm him down a bit.

By now I was fidgeting and I also noticed Greeves from the corner of me eyes standing on the door way with a sad expression. The room was filled with silence and that's when Greeves decided to step in.

"Don't be so hard on her. It's not her fault for what she has done…she said she was desperate and I know her reasons are good enough even though she can't tell you. And when you do know the reason don't blame her for her actions…she is what she is and you just have to accept it if look at her as a sister and love her. Give her time." I heard Greeves said. I was hoping he wouldn't tell him anything about being a hit-man and all and my hope came through. But I was touched by what he said and was thank full for that.

I decided to finally look up after getting some confidence after what Greeves had said. I stood up and everyone looked at me.

"Kira...Lacus I'm sorry for doing all this and getting all of you guys worried but I'll tell you why...when I'm ready. I'm really sorry" I said softly looking directly at Lacus eyes and then to Kira. I took off my entire disguise and threw them on the floor. I looked at them again and then to Greeves and walked out of the room to my room.

**-Normal P.O.V-**

Greeves looked over to Kira and Lacus.

"Sit I will prepare some tea" Greeves and walked off to the kitchen after Lacus said thank you.

Kira finally calmed down.

"I can't believe this…she…she lied to us" Kira said looking down in depression and confusion. Lacus hugged Kira and whispered into his ears.

"Greeves said that she has a good reason for all of this. So we just have to wait for Cagalli to tell us that reason when she is ready. For the mean time Kira…don't think too much of it…I have a feeling it's a reason we wouldn't like…but it's Cagalli we are talking about here. What can we do?"

They sat in silence and couple of minutes later; Greeves gave them their tea and sat with them.

* * *

**-Cagalli-**

Cagalli sat on her bed. Her door locked lights off and the only source of light coming into the room was from the moon. The curtains were pulled open and her window was open causing the curtains to fly around every time a gush of wind would pass by.

Cagalli shivered from the cold wind, but she didn't care. There were more important things to think about like what the hell she would tell Kira and Lacus. Sooner or later she would have to tell the others as well. Not a good thing. Hell what could she say? It's not like she's just gonna go up to them and say; "Sorry guys but I'm a hit-man and I kill for money. My next mission was Athrun but then I didn't want to kill him and so I went into disguise thinking maybe I would get the guy who wants Athrun dead"

Come to think of it…it does sound good… Well the part where she doesn't want to kill Athrun that is. Cagalli sighed and with out knowing hot trails of tears were sliding down her face. She gasped. She couldn't believe it. It was like a horror movie. Never had she cried ever since she witnessed her parent's death in front of her eyes. And now here she is crying without a reason…or so she thought.

"I'm so messed up" Cagalli cried silently to her self.

"Or maybe not" said another voice. Cagalli's head shot up and turned around to face the intruder.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Cagalli said well it was more like a whisper.

"Come on Cagalli, this is Shinn we are talking about…I'm like the sneakiest person in the world…hey maybe the universe." Shinn praised himself. Cagalli laughed a little drying her tears away. Shinn let out a success smile knowing he made her laugh.

"I heard the whole thing" Shinn said as he seated him self next to Cagalli. Cagalli looked at him shocked clearly written all over her face.

"Since when did you come home…and speaking of that where the hell have you been for the past few days I swear Shinn if you still are doing drugs I will wring your neck again and again till you stop and maybe even more" Cagalli snapped and stood up waving a fist up in front of Shinn's face. Shinn sweat dropped and scratched the back of his head.

"He-Hey don't change the subject I'm trying to help you here" Shinn replied quickly. Cagalli calmed down and sat back.

"Fine but we will talk of this later…got it" Cagalli said looking straight into Shinn's eyes.

"Hai" Shinn sighed in relief. The room was filled with a pregnant silence. No one spoke a word. They were both deep in thought until Shinn broke the silence.

"When are you going to tell them?" Shinn asked looking at Cagalli.

"That's the thing…I don't know when or how to say it. I'm afraid that they will be ashamed of me for killing people for money. I just don't know Shinn it's not like I want to be a hit-man but I was trained to be one. Back then I wanted to be the best hit-man…but now I don't know anymore." Cagalli paused for a while she took a deep breath and muttered to her self.

"It's all that Zala's fault"

"Tell you what" Shinn said and Cagalli encouraged him to go on.

"Just tell them…how you became a hit-man…that your next mission was that Zala guy…why you didn't want to kill him and why you went into disguise. Also why they couldn't get involved with your missions and why you always had to keep a low profile."

"You make it sound like it's so easy"

"It's not easy but the truth always comes out no matter what. You just have to tell them before you're too late. Now tell me am I good or what" Shinn again praised him self. Cagalli snickered and stood up.

"You should have gone off to oxford so I don't have to keep hearing you praise your self" Cagalli fired back. Shinn was grumbled something that Cagalli couldn't quite catch.

She stuck her head out of her door and called for Greeves. Greeves came straight away.

"Yes?" Greeves asked.

"Could you please tell them that they are welcomed to stay. I'm going to sleep now…plus I need to think for a while as well o and…"Cagalli said and went back into her room pulled Shinn out of the room.

"Take him with you...he's good company in bad times. Thank you" Greeves nodded and took a struggling and whining Shinn with him.

Cagalli went back into her room and let out a long sigh. She opened her lab and went in. she sat down on her chair and looked down to her desk. All her past missions details were spread out all over her desk. She sighed again.

"_Guess after getting the old guy out of the picture I'll stop with the hit-man business."_

"_Is that really what you want" _the voice in Cagalli's head said.

"_Not you again" _Cagalli groaned

"_What can I say…I just can't seem to stay away. You are really addictive"_

"_What do you want? I'm not in the mood to deal with you."_

"_You're in love with Athrun aren't you?"_

"_How can you tell?"_

"_I'm you remember"_

"_Then why you asking if you know…jeez look I told you I don't want to deal with you ok so just go away." _Cagalli snapped back.

"_Follow your heart Cagalli…it's the only way…if you love your family and friends tell them the truth and if you love Athrun with all your heart…save him fast before its too late from harm and from loosing you…hurry"_ and the voice was gone. Cagalli shook her head furiously.

"Sure I'll tell them…tomorrow…" Cagalli said one last time and she went out of the lab, locked it, jumped in bed and was fast of to sleep.

* * *

**-Athrun's mansion-**

Athrun was sleeping peacefully until someone covered his mouth with a cloth and the next thing he knew he was falling into a deep sleep. He tried fighting back but couldn't. Before falling into a deep sleep he heard a man speaking whose voice sounded so familiar.

"Good job everyone now all we need to do is give this letter." Auel said to his mates who helped with the kidnapping of Athrun.

* * *

**hope ya'll liked the chap..i don't know if it's good or not but hope it is good. so please review...:)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Mysterious Secretary…**

**hey there...thanks for the reviews and all and yeah. hope ya enjoy thos chap

* * *

**

It was silent as the grave in Cagalli's mansion that is until…..

_INTRUDER ALERT, INTURDER ALERT!!!!_ The alarms of the Mansion went off and woke everyone up.

Cagalli's head shot up and quickly reached for the gun hidden under her pillow. She then noticed a figure standing next to her bed cursing loudly.

"Fucking hell…I didn't see that coming!!!" The intruder cursed. Cagalli without hesitating shot the guy on the arm. She was aiming for the chest but then it was dark and her eyes were just starting to adjust to the dark. The intruder failed to notice Cagalli awake while he was cursing, so when the bullet hit him, he was caught of guard.

He once again cursed but in pain.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Cagalli asked, her gun pointing at the intruders. The intruder threw a folded piece of paper at Cagalli's face and tripped her. Cagalli fell face down on the floor. So the guy took his chance and jumped out the window. Cagalli got up quickly and ran to her window. She saw the intruder retreating back from where he or she came from. She tried another shot but then missed. By then the intruder was gone.

"Damn" she cursed

Cagalli sighed. She turned her lamp next to her bad on. The room was immediately filled with light. She opened up her lab and de-activated the alarm system. Cagalli stayed in the lab wondering hard why and who broke into her mansion. Just as she was about to turn on the computer there was aloud thud….her room door was slammed open. She walked over to see Shinn, Greeves, Lacus and Kira looking at her. So she let out a loud gasp.

* * *

Kira and Lacus were worried. They woke up when the alarm went off.

"What's going on Kira?" Lacus asked as she sat up.

"I don't know but lets go find out" Kira replied and as they both stood up they heard gun shots. It was coming from up stairs and the only thing went through Kira's mind…_"Cagalli" _

Kira told Lacus to stay in the room but then she didn't want to be left alone. So they both walked out into the hall in time to see Greeves running up the stairs in a hurry with Shinn following closely behind. So they followed as well. Once they reached Cagalli's room, Greeves slammed the door open and they all entered. Just then Cagalli came out from her closet. She gasped. She was shocked.

Shinn and Greeves were giving her worry looks while Kira and Lacus were shocked.

Cagalli noticed Kira and Lacus weren't exactly looking at her but behind her.

"_Why would they be looking behi- SHIT!!!" _Cagalli screamed in her mind. Her lab was still open.

"Cagalli are you alright?" Shinn asked. The room was filled with silence and it was so awkward so Shinn decided to start a conversation.

"Yeah…." Cagalli replied still looking over at Kira and lacus. She heard Greeves let out a sigh of relief. Shinn sighed as well. He was about to ask about the gun shots but then a piece of paper caught his eyes.

He walked over to it and picked it up. He unfolded the paper and read what it said. Half way through reading the note his eyes were wide as saucers. Greeves seemed to notice and walked over to Shinn and read it as well. He was shocked.

On the other hand Kira and lacus finally stopped staring at the lab and looked over at Cagalli who just avoided their eyes.

Kira was about to say something but then Greeves beat him to it.

"Cagalli" Greeves said hesitating. Cagalli looked up and saw a fearful expression all over his face. She then noticed the piece of paper that Greeves was holding. Her eyes narrowed. She walked over to Greeves and took the paper from Greeves. Cagalli glanced at Greeves then to Shinn and started reading the note….and it read:

_You can't hide anymore my sweet dear. I've got your precious Zala. You're probably wondering how I found you right…after going through so much trouble of disguising your self. Well it's all thanks to Auel. You remember the guy with light blue hair. Fooled ya didn't I. _

_Now back to business, if you want Zala alive, meet me at the abandoned warehouse next to Lune Beach at midnight sharp today. Bring 5 million dollars with you and that in cash. I want you alone and if you even try to do something I will kill Zala in a heart beat. You happened to mess with the wrong guy. Should have just done what you were told. Tsk, Tsk, Tsk….._

Cagalli was beyond shocked. She should've known Auel was working for the old guy. Her eyes narrowed dangerously as she crumpled the paper.

"_Wait for me Athrun I'll save you" _Cagalli thought with great confidence. She then looked over at Kira and Lacus. They were staring at the paper Cagalli just crumpled.

"What's wrong?" Lacus asked. Cagalli not wanting to hide anything anymore just came out with the truth and only the truth.

"Athrun's been kidnapped an- but then Cagalli was cut off.

"WHAT!!!! " Kira exploded. Lacus tried to calm him down while Cagalli just stayed calm.

"Look Kira will you just listen to me…I don't have enough time to talk right now…let me just tell you guys the truth and then I have to be on my way if you want to see Athrun again and that alive." Cagalli said. She couldn't believe that she actually said that in a calm and serious way.

Lacus urged Cagalli to go on while she was calming Kira but Kira was listening. Greeves and Shinn stayed quiet.

"I'm….I'm a hit man….I kill people for money. Sounds self-fish I know but that's how I was brought up. After my parents died I was out on the streets until a man found me and took me in. He also was a hit-man…my master. He taught me everything I needed to know. Greeves was his butler but then when he died he became my butler. My first mission was to kill this guy. He was a guy who stole money from this thug. I killed the guy and was paid 5 thousand dollars. After that I was showered with so many missions that I couldn't stop. During that time I met Shinn. He kept my secret." Cagalli said all those in one breath. She then took another breath of air and continued.

"Recently I got a mission from this guy to kill Athrun….but then I couldn't bring my self to kill him. I told the guy I was dropping the mission but then I got a message saying that he would catch me and Athrun and kill him before my eyes. So I had to go in disguise. I could have not gone in disguise but I never show my true identity. So that's my story." Cagalli finally ended.

Kira and Lacus looked at her with an expression she couldn't make out. They didn't say anything so Cagalli bowed her head.

"Greeves go and activate the device detector. I want the whole mansion searched for nay devices." Cagalli said but it was more like a whisper. None the less Greeves heard her and went to do what he was told.

"Shinn I need you to go make 5 million dollars in fake cash" Shinn nodded and went off.

Shinn and Greeves were busy in the lab. So the trio were alone in Cagalli's room in a heavy silence.

"I understand if you hate me and are disgusted or you can't see me the way you guys did before. That's fine with me. If I manage to save Athrun and come out alive…I'll move back to Orb and stay there. I'm sure you wouldn't want be related to a killer" Cagalli said. She gave them a smile but inside she was hurting. Being away from them would be hard for her.

Kira and Lacus didn't know what to say. They just kept quiet and stared at Cagalli.

Lacus was crying from the thought of no more Cagalli and Kira was hurt that Cagalli never told him about all of this earlier. He wanted to say something but his lips won't function.

Cagalli not receiving a reply or anything from them decided to leave. So she just walked off but stopped when she was just outside her lab. She looked over her shoulder to Kira and then to Lacus.

"Don't worry I'll get him soon and that alive and safe" Cagalli said. With that she entered the lab and closed it behind her.

* * *

"Kira…." Lacus started.

"I don't know what to do Lacus. Cagalli my sister…is a killer. She tried to kill Athrun...my best friend." Kira said completely depressed.

"But she didn't want to kill him Kira and she won't. Sure she's a killer but she's still your sister and that won't change. Look at it from her point of view. She was brought up to be one. She had no family and her master gave her a family. Not entirely a family but a father like figure. As she grew older killing became her passion. No one was there for her to stop her and tell her what's right and what's wrong. This is not Cagalli's fault." Lacus replied calmly.

Kira thought about what Lacus had said.

"_She's right…Cagalli's not at fault. It's who she is. But now she's got us…we could help her stop all this and start a new life from the beginning." _Kira thought to him self.

* * *

"Cagalli…" Greeves started off as Cagalli closed the lab.

"Don't Greeves…I don't want pity you know I hate it. So have you found any devices" Cagalli asked.

"Yeah they are three camera chips. Here" Greeves handing Cagalli a piece of paper. "These are the places where the chips are placed."

"Thanks Greeves" Cagalli looked up from the paper and looked over to Shinn.

"Hey Shinn how's the money coming along" Cagalli yelled.

"Fine" Shinn yelled back and gave her thumbs up. Cagalli smiled. She opened the lab door and paused for a sec.

"Have everything ready by the time I get back…I'm meeting the old guy today." With that Cagalli walked off but not before hearing what Shinn said.

"It's just dawn Cagalli…we got a whole lot of time" Cagalli shook her head and closed the lab door.

Cagalli walked out of the closet only to see Lacus and Kira staring at her. She gave them a sad smile and then looked back down to the paper.

"The closest one is……right outside my room?" Cagalli muttered to herself. She walked out into the hall just outside her room and looked around. She looked back down to the paper and followed where the cam chip was. It didn't take long though because she was right in front of it and one step away.

Cagalli walked up to the painting and searched the frame and every part of it. She couldn't find it, so she looked closer to get a better look.

"Ah-ha gotcha!" Cagalli cried out.

"_Smart guy right outside my room- wait my room…when I was changing I didn't close my door!!!" _Cagalli screamed in her mind and then out loud.

"THAT FUCKEN PERVERT!!!! I AM GOING KILL YOU AUEL!!!"

Kira and lacus cringed from the scream. Kira stepped forward to Cagalli before she could get away.

"Cagalli…" Kira started. Cagalli regained her posture and turned to look at Kira.

"Yeah…"

"I want you to know that….that…umm…." Kira was trying to say but didn't know how.

"What he's trying to say Cagalli is that we don't care if you are a killer…you are still our sister and we wouldn't reject you. It's not your fault…so forgive Kira and my self." Lacus said calmly looking straight into Cagalli's eyes.

Cagalli was shocked. She thought that they would reject her an all that shit. So she lost all her hope. But now she was wrong. She looked at Kira and then to Lacus. They were telling the truth. She smiled and hugged the both of them muttering.

"No I'm sorry…I should have told you…it's not your fault…I'm sorry" Lacus and Kira returned her hug. Cagalli pulled away and looked with them with a smile that could cheer anyone up.

"I have to go now…and I promise to bring Athrun back" Cagalli said.

"We want you back as well and where are you going?" Kira said

"I need some weapons so I'll have to go to the black market and get some" Cagalli replied as she checked she had her money with her.

"Ummm…Cagalli…." Lacus said

"Yeah"

"Just….never mind" Lacus let out a sigh. Cagalli wanted to know so badly what Lacus was about to say.

"What is it Lacus?"

"No…it's nothing…well actually…can we…go in the lab…please" Lacus looked away. Cagalli was surprised.

"Sure go ahead just don't hurt your self" Cagalli said. She waved and went off while Kira and Lacus made their way to the lab.

* * *

Auel dragged Athrun to a cold room where he was thrown on the cold ground. He then hand-cuffed his hands to one of the chains that were attached to the wall.

"Asshole…I won't let that blonde bitch get away. She injured my best friend. You and your bitch will pay for this." Auel muttered to him self. He walked out of the room locked the door and went to plan the party they will be having tonight.

"_Can't wait for her to come" _Was the last thoughts of Auel before his concentration was somewhere else.

* * *

Cagalli parked in the car park near the black market. She got out of the car, locked it and went to one of the factories. A guy was standing there smoking weed. She walked up to the guy who finally noticed her.

"What do you want?" The guy said gruffly. Cagalli wrinkled her nose from the smell of strong smoke.

"Ledonir Kisaka" that was Cagalli's last words before she was knocked out cold unexpectedly.

* * *

**well that's about it. please review...**


	24. Chapter 24

**Mysterious Secretary…**

**hey people what's up. hope you like it had to change the story line or what ever like 3 times lol **

* * *

Cagalli finally woke up from her sleep. She had one hell of a throbbing head. She groaned and clutched the back of her head, trying to ease her pain.

"You finally awake" said a familiar voice. Cagalli looked up at the intruder and smiled.

"Kisaka….can I ask you something?" Cagalli said innocently…but it was too innocent.

"Uh…sure" Kisaka replied nervously.

"Well….WHO'S THE FUCKING IDIOT THAT KNOCKED ME OUT? WHEN I FIND THAT IDIOT I'LL MAKE SURE HE OR SHE WON'T SEE THE DAY LIGHTS OF ANOTHER DAY!!!" Cagalli screamed out in anger and that caused her head to ache in pain even more.

"ARGHHH!!!" screamed out in pain

Kisaka cringed from her scream and cowered from her explosion.

"Hehe…sorry about that…he's the new guy in town…pretty rebellious if I must say." Kisaka said and motioned for the new guy to step forward. The new guy stepped forward and looked at Cagalli with a sheepish grin on his face.

Cagalli looked at him as if he was crazy and the next thing she did…well made her look crazy and not the guy. She stood up and tackled the guy on the ground punching the lights out of him. No one even bothered to help the poor guy. They were too scared to help thinking they might get the same beating from Cagalli. When Cagalli finished with her beatings she stood up with a satisfying smile on her face.

"Yeah…next time remember this face and if you knock me down again…I'll send ya straight to the hospital" Cagalli said huffing here and there. The poor guy was still on the ground looking up at her with fearful eyes. He had a black eye…tons of bruises on his face and an aching jaw, also not to mention a broken nose that's bleeding. After Cagalli finished her sentence he was knocked out cold.

Cagalli looked over at Kisaka and noticed his crew. She smiled over at them and then turned serious.

"Ok, Kisaka I need some serious weapons here and a whole new gadgets. Cause the mission I'm doing today…is one hell of a personal thing I don't like being played at." Kisaka nodded and motioned Cagalli to follow him.

On the way to the room filled with weapons and stuffed Cagalli found out why the black market was deserted and Kisaka was still in this hell hole.

* * *

Some where else in an abandoned warehouse…in a cold room was Athrun still tied up to the chain and was finally waking up from his long nap.

"What? Where the hell am I?" Athrun questioned not noticing the figure on the far end corner to his right. He looked around the room and then spotted the person. It was Auel.

"I see you finally awake…I must say, you're quiet a sleeper." Auel said getting up from the chair he was sitting on and walked over to Athrun. He stopped right in front of him and looked down to Athrun.

Athrun was shocked to find himself locked up and in an unknown place. But what shocked him most was that Auel never bothered to help him out or wasn't even trying. It was like he wanted him to be locked up or he's the one who held him captive. And boy did Athrun get that right.

"Auel…why am I…chained?" Athrun asked confusion written all over his face.

Auel sighed but then smirked.

"I knew you would ask that. Well Athrun my friend…I'm holding you captive…well more like my boss but I was the one to kidnap you and chain you up. But do you know why?" Auel asked. Athrun shook his head in no.

"Of course you don't. You were out in the cold for all these months. Don't really expect you to know any way but I'll tell ya." Auel said once again. Athrun just stayed quiet still trying to take in everything Auel has said. Then Athrun spoke up with anger seething in his voice.

"What is it that I've been missing out on Auel…if that's your real name…tell me. I wana know!" Athrun demanded. Anger was shown all over his face. In his eyes. In his voice. In his actions.

Auel let out a chuckle.

"If you insist, there was hit-man assigned to kill you in about three months since your security is tight. But during those three months turns out she didn't want to kill you. That's all I'm going to tell you and for the hit-man it's a surprise. You'll find out who it is later when she comes by to save you sorry ass. But since I used to be your good friend…I'll warn you…you'll be heart broken when you find out who the hit-man is. But don't worry I'll take your pain away by ending your life" Auel let out a laugh…a loud laugh. He looked at Athrun's face and laughed harder.

Athrun was shocked and scared at the same time. To Auel he looked pathetic and to Athrun…yeah…he didn't really care much.

When Auel was finished with his laugh, he took one more look at Athrun and walked away towards the door. He opened the door and stood at the door frame.

"You were a good friend Athrun…but sadly you don't meet my standards to survive or my bosses." Auel said without looking back. He let out another laugh then walked out of the room, locked it and went of to help with the party.

* * *

** -_Around Mid-day-_**

Cagalli finally arrived home with two bags filled with weapons, and man was it heavy. Cagalli opened the door carelessly and stumbled in with heavy bags in her hands.

"Phew" Cagalli said and wiped the sweat from her forehead. She then closed the door licking it after.

"SHINN! GREEVES!" Cagalli shouted, calling out to her two friends. In less than a minute the two came rushing.

"Yeah" Yes" was heard from the Shinn and Greeves who were puffing…well except Greeves.

Cagalli noticed this and looked at Shinn at disgust. She shook her head to clear her mind and got straight to the point.

"I need you guys to help me take this into the lab. I gotta get ready for tonight and while I'm at it, I'll tell you guys the plan and all. And where's Kira and Lacus?" Said Cagalli.

"Here we are" Kira said to Cagalli coming into the room where the front door is.

"Oh" Was Cagalli's answer. She flashed them a smile and turned back to Shinn and Greeves.

"Well what are you waiting for help me with this thing…s" Cagalli said as she looked down to the two bags. Greeves came over to Cagalli and picked up one of the bags with ease. Not struggling at all.

"_Whoa"_ Cagalli thought as she and Shinn took hold of the other bag and went of to the lab entrance that was through Greeves closet.

"Cagalli what's in the bags?" Lacus asked softly. Kira looked at Lacus and than to Cagalli.

"Yeah what is in those bags?" Kira asked as well.

Cagalli turned around to face them, still walking.

"Wea………………………..PONS" Cagalli said and ended up screaming the last part but in relief. They were finally in the lab and she could put the bag down well Shinn as well. Cagalli let out a sigh and so did Shinn.

Kira and Lacus looked over at the bags and then to Cagalli.

"What are you going to do with them?" Kira asked. Cagalli and the others sweat dropped.

"_Is my bro that much of a knuckle head. In this situation, who wouldn't use weapons?" _Cagalli thought to her self.

"It's to defend my self when I go into battle you know with the old guy and to save…Athrun…" Cagalli said and ended it of sadly. She shook her head and tried changing the subject.

"Uh…um anyway this is the plan…" and Cagalli carried on and on.

* * *

**-_10pm later that night-_**

"Ok guys the computer will keep you guys updated. I get Athrun out of danger two hours early and send him to you guys. Then at midnight I go as expected and from then on I'll handle it. And remember when it's a thumbs up, the plan has succeeded, when it's a red cross I dead., a blue cross, Athrun's dead and when it's a blue and red cross we're both dead. Just pray it's a thumb up." Cagalli said to Shinn and the other over the phone.

Right now she was standing a few feet away from the abandoned where house. Everything was prepared and all she had to do was get Zala out and get the hell away from that place. She attached a microchip to her collar so she could talk to the others with out using her hands.

"Got it" Shinn replied over the phone.

"Shinn where is the safest place I can get in with out getting caught?" Cagalli asked. Eyes narrowed in concentration.

Shinn opened up a new window on the computer for the abandoned warehouse's blue prints.

"Well there's one on the roof but it leads in to the vents. Will that do?" Shinn asked, typing furiously.

Cagalli sighed. "Joy" she said sarcastically. Cagalli looked through her bag she brought along and brought out the perfect gadget to get her on the room easily.

The gadget was stuck on a piece of paper. It looked like ordinary stickers but they're not. She sneaked to the side of the warehoused and stuck some of those stickers on each of the finger tips. She took two big pieces of those stickers and stuck them in her feet.

Cagalli laid her hands flat against the wall and climbed up like how spider man would. It didn't take her long till she reached the top. She pushed her body upwards and swung her legs onto the flat ground of the roof. Now that she was on the roof standing, the only thing she had left to do was find her entry inside.

"Ok so I'm on the roof now…so any idea where the vents are?" Cagalli asked as she looked around the room.

Shinn sighed. "Cagalli just look for a big metal thing that looks like it leads into a vent." Shinn replied with annoyance.

"Oh" was Cagalli's intelligent answer. She found the vent and ripped it open with making the slighted sound. She stepped in and found her self falling down wards.

"Arghh" She gave out a small scream before biting her tongue not to let any more sound some from her mouth. She fell on the hard cold vent that let out a loud _THUD_.

"Ooff" Cagalli said as she fell. She then stayed as quiet as she could when she heard footsteps below her.

"Did you here that?" Some guy asked.

"Must be some rats" the other guys asked. Then they both walked away. Cagalli sighed in relief as she heard the foot steps growing fainter and fainter.

Cagalli noticed she was clutching her shirt where her earphone micro chip was attached and heard muffled voice coming from it. She took her hand away and started apologising.

"Damn sorry" Cagalli said.

"Are you ok?" she could here Shinn, Greeves Lacus and Kira saying all at the same time.

"Fine…but that was one hell of a fall. Now back to business. Shinn what floor am I in?" Cagalli asked.

"Well looking from the blue prints you either could be on the 5th or the 6th. Did you by any chance see any openings on your fall?" Shinn said.

"Uhh…wait a minute" Cagalli said and she looked up from where she fell and saw light coming from one of the sides"

"OK I'm on the 4th then…way passed 5th" Cagalli said over the phone.

"OK then now where do you exactly need to go" Shinn asked.

"Well according to my research, theses people are having a party on the 1st and 2nd floor so Athrun could be in any of the other three floors." Cagalli replied

"O-ok then…guess we're starting out search from the 4th floor"

"I guess we are. Now where do I go, left or right?" Cagalli asked.

"Left" was Shinn's simple answer.

It took about thirty minutes to look through the 4th floor and Cagalli was no making her way through the 3rd floor. 3rd floor took longer than she thought since there were way too many guards and a whole lot of room to look through. Time was running out fast and it was eleven thirty by the time she reached the 5th floor. Cagalli was huffing hard. She never knew travelling thorough vents could be so tiring.

"OK I'm on 5th floor. Where to now" Cagalli asked.

"Go straight and turn left on the first turn you see. There are about 10 rooms in this floor." Shinn replied. Cagalli followed Shinn instructions and looked though each room hoping to find Athrun.

By the time she reached the 7th room Cagalli nearly lost it but to her happiness, Athrun seemed to be in the 7th room.

"Found him" Cagalli sang rejoicing. She heard on the other side of the phone, Shinn and then rejoicing.

Cagalli checked properly that her mask was on properly.

"Perfect" she whispered to her self as she kicked the vent open. She jumped down into the room was the vent was open.

Athrun startled to see the vent kicked open and to scare the shit out of him, a figure of someone in a black leather suite came out of the vent.

"W-w-who the h-hell are you?" Athrun manage to spit out. He was about to shit his pants. Cagalli turned around to where the voice came from and saw Athrun in the corner shaking.

"Arghh great, Zala's scared of me. What do I look like some boogie monster?" She asked practically to no one.

She looked at Athrun eyes and talked in a dead serious tone.

"Don't worry I aint gone hurt you, just gone take you out of this shitty place." Cagalli re-assured him but in a serious way.

"How can I know to trust you?" Athrun asked curiously.

"_She sounds just like Cagalli…and Sonia. Could it be that they are the same person and she's the….hit-man…NAH" _Athrun thought.

Cagalli thought for a moment before she answered.

"I'm just a friend of Cagalli's fulfilling her request" Cagalli said. Shinn and the other listened to the conversation happening between Athrun and Cagalli.

Athrun's eyes widened. "Ca-Cagalli's alive?" Athrun asked hope filling him once again.

"Yeah…" Cagalli said and for some reason she felt hurt to know Athrun thought of her dead.

"Ouch" Shinn muttered of the phone. Cagalli heard that and her anger was rising. Luckily Athrun didn't. Athrun was about to say something but was stopped by Cagalli.

"Don't…Don't you dare say a word…I'll get you out safely and you can go. But don't you dare question or talk to me you here that" Cagalli stated coldly. Athrun just nodded in fear.

"Good" Cagalli said as she walked over to Athrun and kneeled down. She studied the hand cuffs on Athrun's wrist.

Cagalli then searched through her bag and pulled out a mini lazar. She cut the hand cuffs half way and then the chain the connected him to the wall.

"Now get up, we're leaving" Cagalli said coldly to Athrun still angry about him thinking she was dead.

As Athrun stood up and was about to thank Cagalli, an annoying voice Cagalli wish to very much kill interrupted them.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here. A hit-man saving the man she was to kill." Auel said evilly. He heard some voices coming in from the room and decided to check it out. And look what he found…surprise, surprise.

* * *

**well that's about it...lol**

**please review... **


	25. Chapter 25

**Mysterious Secretary…**

**hey guys, what up. now am sorry if it was a late update you know how school keeps you busy and all lol. any way hope you like this chap and I'm nearly done with the story. thank god. hehe...**

* * *

Cagalli turned around to face Auel. She muttered a curse when she was caught during her rescue.

"Oh my bad…did I come in a bad time" Auel said acting all innocent.

"O that no you didn't" Cagalli sarcastically and continued. "But you did kind-a kill the moment"

"My bad but no worries I'll make it better by finishing you of" Auel then looked at his watch.

"O and would you look at that, you're 15 minutes early, that eager to see me?" Auel asked mockingly.

"Ok seriously you've got to stop doing that" Cagalli like it was the most obvious thing. Athrun just stood there looking at them…ok more like hiding behind Cagalli. What can the guy do, he's got no weapons and compared to Auel, his hand to hand combat is no match.

"Yeah I guess you're right, let's finish this shall we?" Auel said as he was about to take his gun out.

Cagalli in a hurry took out some thick, sharp pins out from her belt at the waist and threw it at Auel. Auel dodged it but it was kind of hard to see the pins so got one caught in his wrist, just above his veins.

While Auel was busy dodging, Cagalli took out two guns from her waist belt (behind) and kicked the chair to Auel.

"We shall" She said while telling Athrun to hide behind…which he was already doing.

"Bitch" Auel cursed as he hit the chair away from him. He took his gun out and started shooting Cagalli. Cagalli dodged the bullets easily. Over the years she learned to doge bullets with ease which is kind of weird since you could hardly see the bullets…??? Hm...

When she got a chance to shoot back, she shot Auel in both his legs.

"Arghh" Auel cried out in pain as he drooped down to the ground in pain. Athrun saw blood running down heavily on Auel's knees, so he looked away. Seeing blond made him feel queasy. Talk about wimp. Cagalli stood walked over Auel and kicked his gun away from his hands or out of his reach. She looked down onto him and knocked him out with her gun.

She then picked up the gun.

"Zala, we're leaving" She said. He looked at her and out of no where, she threw Auel's gun at him.

"Wh-what the hell…I can't use this thing." Athrun said panicking. Cagalli at him and replied a while after.

"Then just hold it but when the time comes I'm sure you'll know how to use it" Cagalli said and walked out of the room making sure no one was around first. Athrun followed close but too close.

They moved down hallways to hallways. Cagalli thought that talking with Shinn right now would blow her cover. So she used her instincts to lead her way out of the place.

"Ok I think we're on the 2nd floor now and it seems there are a lot of guards here and a party going on. So I need you to be extra quiet. Got it?" Cagalli said to Athrun with out looking back.

"Yeah…" Athrun whispered clutching the gun Cagalli gave him with both hands. As they turned into a corner, Athrun looked back as saw a shadow that came out of no where and scared the hell out of him so he shot it.

Cagalli snapped her head back at Athrun and stared at him as if he was stupid.

"_He blew our cover….THE DAMN GUY BLEW OUR COVER!"_ Cagalli screamed in her mind as she seethed with anger.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Cagalli hissed at Athrun, her eyes narrowed into slits.

"I-I-I I saw a shadow and freaked out and I shot it…" Athrun stuttered. Cagalli swore she was about to wring his neck but then was stopped by the voices.

"Damn" She cursed. She heard foot steps and voices running down the same hall they were in but coming from the opposite direction.

"No point running now…looks like we gotta finish'em off. The less the better." Cagalli said but more to herself. Athrun was about to say something but Cagalli beat him to it.

"Stay close and don't wonder off. Also keep your guard up I don't want you injured." Cagalli said in a serious tone.

She took out two daggers, one in each hand and got into a fight stance, waiting for the guards to come or whoever they were.

Finally big well huge men came running towards Cagalli and Athrun. Athrun looked at them, there were about ten guards and more coming. He then looked at Cagalli.

"_Can she really take them on?"_ Athrun questioned himself.

Just when the guards were about 4 meters away, Cagalli ran towards them her dagger ready to kill. Her face was serious and focused on her opponent's moves.

One of the guys threw a punch at Cagalli, she ducked as the second guy was about to strike, she stabbed him in the stomach. Then she sliced the first guy's neck.

She got back into a fighting stance as the other guys crowded around her. She was surprised that so many guys could crowd around her in the hallway. Guess the hall way was wider than she thought.

She looked around to all of the guards, turning around in a circle eyeing every guy. Studying them, trying to work out which one is the strongest and which one is the weakest. While she was at it, she was trying to come up with a plan also.

Out of the corner of the eye she caught one guy diving into tackle her. Just in time she dodged it and moved to one side where she elbowed the guy next to her. 3 other guys moved to attack her but she managed to knock them out by just striking them with her dagger.

Cagalli by now got tired of wasting time and heck she didn't even know what's going on with Athrun. So she stuffed her daggers back in her thigh straps and took out her gun. Lucky for her these guys didn't have any weapon on them. One by one she shot them. Blood spattered all over her, but she didn't care. It's no difference from all the other bloods that's been splattered on her so many times. One by one the guards fell.

When they were all dead or unconscious, she turned to where Athrun was standing and sighed in relief upon noticing he was unarmed. She strapped her gun back to her belt again and walked over to Athrun.

"We have to hurry and get out of here. There's more guards coming and I don't think I can take another guard out." Cagalli said. Athrun nodded and followed Cagalli. As Cagalli predicted more guards will come for them but she was wrong, no one came until she reached the first floor that is.

Guards were surrounding the whole floor with guns in their hands. A guy stood in the middle of the room. He had long black hair and eyes filled with pure evil. Cagalli glared hard at the guy.

"_Wait this isn't the guy that I saw from my first mission. The other guy was old…then…who's this?"_ Cagalli thought still glaring hard at the guy.

"My, my feisty lil thing you are. I'm surprised you still haven't told Zala who you are" The guy said mocking Cagalli.

"Who are you and that is none of your business" Cagalli hissed not wanting Athrun to know who she was.

"I'm hurt…forgot me all ready" The guy replied in a fake hurt tone.

Cagalli growled warningly. She didn't like playing game, especially in a situation like this.

"Oh silly me, how would you recognise me when I was wearing a disguise then. Old guy ring a bell _dear_" The guy said finding Cagalli's angry face really amusing.

Cagalli cringed when he said dear. Then her eyes widened and looked at the guy and thought of the old guy's image.

"_Freaky…wait he said disguise…now why would he wear a disguise?" _Cagalli questioned her self.

"So you're the one who wanted Zala dead huh? Who are you any way?" Cagalli asked. The guy let out a dry laugh…

"My name is Gilbert Durandal and what about you huh? Don't you want to show all of us your pretty little face you keep hiding? Or maybe Zala here would want to know." Gilbert said smirking.

"Shut up" Cagalli hissed. Athrun kept quite but he had to agree with Gilbert. He wanted to see who was behind that mask. Gilbert laughed evilly.

"Well then guess I have to tell him….right Ca-ga-lli" Gilbert said saying her name in syllables. Cagalli glared hard at Gilbert, Gilbert was laughing hard and Athrun's eyes widened.

"Ca…Cagalli…." Athrun whispered. Cagalli looked back at Athrun, she then looked at Gilbert.

"That's it enough talk and bring on the action" Cagalli said while taking of her mask and tossing it a-side. Her words were full of hate it even made Gilbert shiver.

She took out her guns and said to Athrun without looking back.

"I'm sorry I lied but right now you have to trust me and when it's all finished I'll explain" Cagalli said softly forgetting that she was to be cold towards him.

Athrun didn't know what to do. He took him for a while to reply back to Cagalli but then he agreed anyway. He held onto his gun properly and tight.

"_Maybe I'll need this anyway…god please help me" _Athrun thought.

* * *

**well yeah that's about it. hope ya'll liked it. please review...**


	26. Chapter 26

**Mysterious Secretary…**

**hey there guys, sorry it took so long but i never knew assessments and all could be such a pain!! Any way enjoy the chap, one more left and it's done!! YAY!! lmao...**

* * *

Cagalli got into a fighting stance with Athrun behind her keeping his guard up while pointing his gun at the guards.

Gilbert smirked at them.

"Attack" was the only thing he said and his men charged towards the two with their weapons in their hands. Cagalli took out her two daggers and some thick pins ready to use. She threw her pins at the guards managing to get some down and waited for the others to come to her. She didn't want to leave Athrun but sooner or later she would have to.

Athrun saw a huge pack of men coming towards him. He shut his eyes tightly and shot randomly at the guards. He then opened his eyes and saw some guards on the ground. They were either dead or crying out in pain.

Cagalli took out the guards one by one. To her they were all endless. She looked over at Athrun and saw him shooting randomly and the next thing she sees is him being attacked by 4 guards.

"He can fire a gun but in defence he bloody sucks." Cagalli muttered to herself, eyes narrowed in annoyance. Not from Athrun though but from the guards.

"_And how the hell did I get down here when I was supposed to be with Athrun" _Cagalli thought finishing off the last guy and only to get more charging towards her.

She ran over to where Athrun was and beat the shit out of the guys before they could even lay a hand on him. Yeah her speed was incredible.

"Ooo this is getting good I thought you were planning on leaving him there with my men to die" Gilbert said while chuckling darkly.

"Shut up why don't you just come up and fight like a man instead of letting your guards do all the fighting." Cagalli hissed back while helping Athrun up for he tripped and fell.

"Sorry no can do Cagalli. I wanna see enjoy the scene first and I'll come in when you least expect it." Gilbert said and then 5 seconds he erupted into laughter for no reason at all. Cagalli growled and went back to beating the shit out of all the guards with Athrun trailing behind. In some parts he was big help telling Cagalli when there is someone about to sneak up on her to attack and in return Cagalli kept him safe.

Now there weren't enough guards left. About ten were still standing scared out off their wits but still stayed with their master.

Cagalli huffed and puffed as she eyed the guards one by one. Athrun was at her side with his guard up just in case.

"I must say that I'm surprise of you Zala" Gilbert started. Through out the whole battle he eyed Athrun. Always following whatever Cagalli says and SHE was his target to kill. He thought that after finding out her identity he would loose al his trust in her. Guess he was wrong.

"Wha…what?" Athrun stuttered. Cagalli didn't say anything, she kept on eyeing the guards but she couldn't help but listen to their conversation.

"Hmm…." Gilbert said as he thought for a while one of his hands rubbing his cheek.

"Did you even know that Cagalli here" he said pointing over to Cagalli then continued.

"Was hired by me to kill you?" He asked curiously. Athrun's eyes widened same with Cagalli.

"_He didn't know he thought I was only rescuing him. SHIT_" Cagalli cursed in her mind.

"Ca-Cagalli kill me….." Athrun stuttered and started at Cagalli in disbelieve.

"_Gotcha" _Gilbert thought evilly.

Cagalli stared at Athrun with guilt all over her face. Athrun started to back away.

"You…YOU!! You only came down here to kill. That's why you became my secretary didn't you so you could get closer to me. And…and Kira…does he even know…he does doesn't he. That bastar- Athrun was yelling but was cut off by Cagalli.

"Don't you dare curse my brother. He has no part in this it's all me. My plan to come here, my plan to become your secretary. Kira has no part so leave him out of this" Cagalli said full of hate.

"But…how could you…I…I…" Athrun started but couldn't finish it.

"You what huh? And yeah I was sent to kill you but you're lucky I didn't. Ever since that day in the hospital, you were there next to my bed when I woke up. After that I didn't feel the need to kill you so I broke the deal. And just because of that I had to undercover to keep you ass safe. They were going to kill you anyw-

"ARGHHH!!" Cagalli shout out in pain before she could finish her sentence. She looked down to her hip and noticed a dagger planted in her.

"Damn it" She cursed in pain. She looked over to Gilbert only to se him smirking.

"No…no….Cagalli!" Athrun yelled as he ran to her. Sure he felt betrayed but seeing Cagalli hurt was worse.

"Sorry about that my hand slipped." Gilbert said amused by the scene. Damn this guy had a black heart.

"F…uck…you…" Cagalli breathed out as she pulled the dagger out of her. She screamed in pain. Athrun didn't know what to do so he held Cagalli up not wanting her to fall.

"Are you alright?" Athrun asked concerned. Cagalli seeing as she's in pain got all cranky and Angus at what Athrun said.

"Do I look ok to you damn it" Cagalli snapped.

"Look I'm just trying to help ok" Athrun snapped back. Cagalli was about to reply but was beaten by Gilbert.

"Sorry to interrupt but I need this done fast so…guards continue." Gilbert said all serious now. The guards charged towards the Athrun and Cagalli. Lucky for them Cagalli knocked their guns out of their hands.

"Let go" Cagalli said. Athrun hesitantly let go of Cagalli and Cagalli managed to keep her self standing. She took out her gun ignoring the pain she got from doing that and pushed Athrun aside.

She then started shooting. Each guard fell one by one until there was none left. She fell down to her knees clutching her hip. Athrun rushed to her side trying to stop the never ending blood that flowed out of her wound.

"Pity…guess I have to finish this my self." Gilbert said taking out his gun.

Cagalli was too busy clutching her hip that she didn't noticed Athrun yelling at her to get up and Gilbert laughing. She was so into her own world she didn't hear a single thing that is unless….

"ARGHHHHHHHHHH" Athrun screamed as Gilbert punched him where his chest was,. It took Athrun a while to catch his breath. But Cagalli when she heard Athrun scream something snapped in her.

She narrowed her eyes and stood up in a speed that no one even noticed her standing. And the next thing you know she had Gilbert on the ground punching the lights out of him. She ignored the pain in her side and the lack of blood she had.

Her goal was to get Athrun out of this place alive and she determined as hell to get it done.

"One thing you should know, never touch…..what is mine…" Cagalli said but whispered the last part so only Gilbert would hear.

She snatched the gun out of Gilbert's hand and stood up clutching her side.

"Athrun…are you ok?" She asked softly without taking her eyes of Gilbert.

Athrun didn't reply. He was thinking whether to trust her not.

"_She tried to kill me but then she also saved my life. This is way too confusing. I feel drawn to her but my mind's telling me to walk away. I can't seem to hate her. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?!"_ Athrun thought frustrated.

He opened his mouth to speak but Cagalli beat him to it since it took Athrun a while to reply back.

"I know I'm not the perfect person right now to trust but then you just have to deal with it, I'm not letting you get hurt" Cagalli said sternly, her eyes narrowed.

"It's ok….." Athrun started out softly. "I…I trust you…………" He said and silence followed by. Cagalli smiled.

"Now…what to do, what to do…?" Cagalli said to Gilbert innocently. Gilbert now was up against a shelf clutching the places where it hurt.

He let out a dry laugh.

"How about you let me go and we'll deal with this later" He said getting all cocky and winked at Cagalli as well.

"Sadly not gonna happen" Cagalli said walking closer to Gilbert. Athrun who got over his pain walked up next to Cagalli.

"I tried" Gilbert replied back. Cagalli didn't answer back because she was thinking of so many ways she could kill the bastard.

Meanwhile Athrun looked at Cagalli's wound and saw blood seeping out but luckily it wasn't as heavy as before.

"_It's a miracle she's still standing" _Athrun thought sadly. They stayed like that in silence for about five minutes until they heard sirens. Meaning the police was here.

Gilbert chuckled.

"Oh joy the police. What are you going to do dear? I'm sure you wouldn't want to go to prison." Gilbert said in a mocking way. Cagalli only smirked.

"Yeah I guess but then you wouldn't want to go to prison either. Plus you in prison, yeah I'd rather have you dead then alive. Plus what do I care if I go to prison. I deserve killing all those people, causing innocent people with out a family. I'm a bad, bad girl. I WANT to go to prison" Cagalli sad with confidence, emphasising 'want'

Athrun stood there shocked. He didn't want her to go away. He wanted to hold her. Keep her in his arms.

Just as the police ran in to the scene with their guns, they immediately crowded Cagalli, Athrun and Gilbert. One of the officers dragged Athrun away who stared protesting. While the head officer yelled out to Cagalli.

"Put you gun down lady; I wouldn't want to shoot you." The officer yelled out. Cagalli turned to the officer and smirked. She then looked at Athrun who was shaking his head no. she winked at him and shot Gilbert straight in the heart and dropped her gun before the officers could shoot.

Her hands were held up high in surrender.

"Don't shoot my gun is no way near my hand. I'm not a threat" Cagalli said in defence before the officers could even do anything to her.

The head officer walked over to Cagalli and grabbed her hands and put hand-cuffs on them. He then called the medics to check out her wound. Once she was already bandaged and all, the head officer went to get her.

"You're a weird criminal you know" The officer whispered. Cagalli only smirked. Athrun ran to Cagalli and grabbed her by the shoulders shaking her. No officer even thought about interrupting and plus the head officer told them to back off. Wonder why….

"What is wrong with you, you could have been off the hook. Are you stupid?! You killed him when you didn't have to. The police were already here! Why…why do you have to do this?!" Athrun cried out as tears slid down his cheeks. He stopped shaking her and Cagalli without noticing tears slid down her face as well.

"Haha…don't worry about me. Plus got into my pocket, there's something there for you and also something for Kira and lacus."

"What…." Athrun said as he calmed down but didn't think too much about it. He reached into Cagalli's pocket and came out two letters. One was in green and the other in blue.

"The blue one is for Kira and Lacus, the green one is for you." Cagalli said and she continued.

"Give to Kira ok…and read the one for you...it's something…I couldn't…say….earlier." Cagalli smiled at him for the last time. She nodded to the head officer to take her away and he did.

Athrun screamed out Cagalli's name se she walked away. He was about to run after her and giver her one hell of a lecture but was held back by some other officers.

And so they were separated in the worst ways possible. Nothing would be the same as before….because this time there's no Cagalli…..

* * *

**Well hope y'all liked that...**

**Please review...hehe...**

* * *


	27. Chapter 27

**well heres the last chap..hope y'all like it**

* * *

**Mysterious Secretary…**

_**Dear Brother and my o-so-lovely sister in law,**_

_I knew this would happen but wasn't so sure. So I wrote this letter to you two. I know I'm not here to say in person but at least I kept my promise and got Athrun out of there. And no I'm not psychic or anything, I just had a feeling you know. But o well what's done is done. Any way just to let you know I love you all remembers that ok. _

_Plus please and I mean please tell Shinn to lay off a little ok, he'll know what I'm talking about. O and Greeves well tell him I love him to haha. He'll know what to do anyway._

_I wana say I'm so sorry for keeping all this from you guys. You guys didn't find it the best way possible but please just try to understand. _

_Thanks. I love you…the both of you_

_Cagalli Yula Attha- remember the name haha….._

_**Dear Athrun Zala**_

_I know this wasn't what you were expecting but the truth comes out sooner or later huh? I won't deny anything or tell more lies, just come out with the plain truth. Hallelujah for that hehe… _

_Yeah I was told to kill you but then you remember that night in the hospital. You stayed there by my side. You looked like shit but you still stayed. I guess that's what changed my mind about you. You know killing you and all._

_Plus I want to say thank you for that night. I truly mean it. And you know that time when I asked you if we could get together for a talk…well I guess I wanted to say what I feel about you._

_I know it's too good to be true, but then I had this feeling ever since that night in the hospital. I don't know what it was since I never experienced it. But sooner or later I found out. You're probably wondering 'what the hell am I going on about?"_

_But Mr. Athrun Zala I am in….love with you. Hard to believe but I am. I don't expect you to love me too or whatever, but at least try and understand me from my P.O.V. you'll work it out and if not ask Kira. He didn't know everything until you were kidnapped._

_Again I wana say sorry and again I don't expect you to forgive me but know I am sorry._

_With love_

_Cagalli Yula Attha…_

**-3 Years Later-**

The prison's sirens went off. It rang loudly someone screaming bloody murder but worse…way worse. The guards yelling the same thing over and over again.

"Someone broke in. come one we have to block all exits. You go check on the prisoners" and so on.

But for one of the prisoners it was different. She was sitting outside behind the prison building staring up to the sky. Without a care of who could've broken in. and behind her, a few feet away was an officer armed and scared out of his wits because of the break in.

"Hey…come on Cagalli, we better go in" the officer said trying not to sound frightened but failed to. Cagalli smirked, her long waist length blonde hair.

"Scared" Cagalli said.

"N-No you're lucky you're aloud outside at night but don't get to cocky, let's go." The officer replied walking up to Cagalli. It was silent before them but you could here the steps of the officer walking. Then Cagalli replied.

"I will…if you can dodge that dagger heading towards you" Cagalli said side eying the officer. Seeing his shock expression made her smirk even wider.

And the next you know, the officer had a dagger going through his arm.

"ARGHHHH!" he yelled out in pain. The officer cried more in pain but soon it subsided till he was just whimpering.

Cagalli let out a little chuckle.

"Why you here Zala?" Cagalli asked as she returned back to watching the stars. A figure stepped out of the shadows and stared Cagalli's back.

"Don't you dare run away Cagalli…" the officer said as he stood up.

"Don't worry I won't…" Cagalli replied before the guy was knocked out. Thanks to Athrun.

There was a dead silence between the two but Cagalli decided to break it.

"I ask again Zala, why you here?" Cagalli said this time standing up. She turned around and locked her eyes with Athrun's.

Nobody said a thing. Cagalli was waiting for Athrun's answer and Athrun was figuring out what to say.

"Fine don't talk…I'll just head back inside. O and you might wana leave cause when I get back inside I'll call for those guards to help this one down here" Cagalli said pointing to the fallen officer.

She then started heading back to the prison. Just as she passed Athrun, she was held back by Athrun. He was holding her arm. She looked at him who was looking back at her. then her eyes traveled to where he was holding her.

"So you gon talk now" Cagalli said looking back at him.

"I…I…" Athrun started of. Cagalli just stayed quiet waiting for him to finish.

"I…came here to take you away" Athrun said. There was pause and then Cagalli started laughing. Athrun narrowed his eyes at her.

"I'm sorry but then I don't need to break out. I actually like it here…it's….it's…hmmm….well I can't explain but then I like it here. So don't worry about it" Cagalli said and got ready to leave but Athrun pulled her back again.

"They miss you, you know. I…I miss you…" Athrun whispered. Cagalli's eyes widened. Sure she knew Kira and them will miss her but Athrun…she thought he would hate her.

Athrun continued but with more confidence.

"I don't care if you like it here or not. I'm going to take to out of here with or without your permission. I didn't learn martial arts for three years for no reason an-

"Did I tell you come get me out huh? Did I tell you to learn fighting for three years? No, I didn't so why bother huh?" Cagalli snapped anger rising in her.

"No you didn't but I WILL take you with me no matter what" Athrun snapped back his anger rising as well.

"What makes so sure of that? Look here Zala, no matter what you do; I will not go with you. You want to fight then I'll give you a fight. But there is no way in hell am I going with you." Cagalli spat angrily as she shoved Athrun's hand off of her arm and walked away to the fallen officer.

Athrun was now breathing hard. His fists were balled up. Knuckles all white, his face red in anger.

"DAMN IT CAGALLI!! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LISTEN AND DO AS I SAY" Athrun yelled at Cagalli.

"If did then that won't be me now would it. I am Cagalli Yula Attha, I listen to no one unless I have a good reason to…" Cagalli replied calmly not wanting to fight. Cagalli was focused on Athrun to get out of here that she didn't notice beads of tears rolling down her cheeks.

"So…I'm not a good enough reason no am I?" Athrun said his own tears sliding down his face.

Cagalli closed her eyes tightly as her fists balled up.

"No….you're not…." Cagalli whispered forcing those words out. She opened her eyes, her mouth open. It felt like it was hard to breathe for her. Tears sliding down her face like a waterfall. Heaving, looking up to sky trying to get the tears away.

Athrun was hurt by her words but he knew she was lying. He could see through her.

"What if I told you I….I….Love you…" Athrun said taking in a big breath he continued.

"Will you come with me now….will you Cagalli…." Athrun said but Cagalli didn't reply. She was frozen in her spot trying to take in what Athrun said.

"_He loves me…I tried to kill him and he loves me….what's wrong with him….what's wrong with me….?"_ Cagalli questioned her self. .

"ANSWER ME DAMN IT!!" Athrun yelled frustrated. This brought Cagalli out of her thoughts and down to earth.

"Leave…." Cagalli said. She walked over to the officer, helped him up and walked back to the prison building. The officer was smart enough to stay quiet and not interfere. Athrun was now seething with anger. I bet you could even see the steams radiating of him.

He ran up to Cagalli, grabbed her shoulder and turned her around to face him. He looked at her for about a second and crashed his lips on to hers. Cagalli struggled to free her self but Athrun had a good grip on her. She even tried kicking him on his dick but his knee was between her legs. Soon after Cagalli gave into the kiss.

About 5 minutes of kissing, Athrun broke the kiss. They would've gone for longer but they need air to kiss like that again.

They stared into each others eyes and poor old officer was once again on the ground whimpering, from pain and not getting a lil some some.

"N…Now will you come with me…?" Athrun asked gasping for some air. Cagalli looked a t Athrun. Her eyes focused on him deciding whether to go with him or not.

Athrun looked into her eyes. Pleading for her to go with him. Cagalli looked. She wanted to go but then she would just cause more trouble. But she also couldn't say no to the puppy dog eyes he was giving off.

She finally made her decision and smirked.

"If you kiss me like that one more time than I will…" Cagalli said still smirking.

Athrun broke into a smile and kissed her but more passionate.

"Anything for you…" he whispered.

They both looked at the officer who was still on the ground. The officer looked up at them and they all stared at each other for a long time. Finally the officer broke the eye contact.

"Go…just go…" the officer said in defeat. Athrun and Cagalli both smiled and said their thank you.

Cagalli and Athrun smirked at each other. Athrun held out his hands and Cagalli took it. Giving it a squeeze they both ran off. Out of the grounds of prison and into a new life.

And with the officer he managed to stand up and started walking back into the prison building. Half way there, guards started coming out.

"OH so now they come…" The officer said annoyed. A guard came to the officer.

"Are you ok sir..?" the guard asked.

"Yeah…" the officer replied.

"Where's Miss Attha. Please don't tell me she ran away. The head officer will kill us" the guard said desperate.

The officer looked back at where Cagalli last stood and smiled but not too long so the others won't see.

"Actually…she was kidnapped by the intruder that broke into the prison. I was knocked out but woke up just in time to see her dragged away.

"Damn…." The guard cursed. And they all went inside and some stayed outside to investigate.

But with Athrun and Cagalli…well even though they are together now…they sure can fight.

"Look I know no more killing…ok you already old me that…" Cagalli yelled frustrated.

"I know but NO killing…you know I don't want you to get into trouble!" Athrun said again his anger rising.

"I'm already in trouble you dim wit. What's the point and how many times do I have to tell you, no more hit-man business. Will you just lay off a bit" Cagalli snapped.

"OK but no killing" Athrun said again.

"ARGHHH!! ARE YOU CRACKED OR SOMETHING I ALREADY SAID I WON'T DO ANYTHING THAT'S TO DO WITH KILLING!!" Cagalli yelled. She was loosing it hard.

And there fighting continued but they made up in the last so don't worry about it…

* * *

**crappy ending i know...but yeah...that's the end of it...hehe...please review...**


End file.
